


Didn't I retire?

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I don't need Malia because I have Jackson, Jacksons real parents are revealed, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Season 3A largely cannon, Slow Build, Stiles is awesome, The darach brings Jackson and Stiles together, but Season3B just diverges, my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my take on Season 3 if Jackson had been in it and Derek hadn't wanted him and Chris took him on! plot twist much. Summaries hurt.</p><p>Good lord! My first story and it kind of did it's own thing - Jackson finds out Stiles might be murdered because he's a virgin, starting a very slow build relationship with an OC character who has links to the Alpha pack. Chris remembers when he hunted not saved werewolves and then Jennifer (the darach) turns out to be a crafty cow who tries to have a second go at Deucalion.</p><p>Please don't hate me</p><p> </p><p>or "The one where Chris Argent ends up with a werewolf pack"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, so I hope its okay. Its not checked (beta'd?). Um if you don't like the O.C its okay, I haven't plently of options to kill him off but if people like him then he'll just stay a minor character in the overall story.  
> I will try and keep it in line with Season 3 A, and possibly Season 3B but I'm in New Zealand so I resort to buying off Amazon! 
> 
> I hope someone enjoys this?

Lydia followed Allison though the lobby of their new apartment complex and into the lift.

"Soooo, how was France?"

"Um, yeah France was really good, like super good" Allison replied and Lydia frowned. Allison smiled back at her and fidgeted on the spot as the lift doors opened and she practically bolted out of it.

"Allison, your being weird, like supernaturally weird and after everything in the past 6 months or so, I don't like supernaturally weird"

Allison bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"You know how I said I went to France?"

Lydia didn't even dignify that question with a response, because really, really?

"Well, they built this tunnel under the channel now and there’s this high speed train that links France with London and we did a day trip to London and . . ."

As if by divine invention, the door to the apartment opened and all of the people in the god damn world, Jackson poked his head out.

"Allison are you oka. . . Lydia. Ah, nice to see you, uh"

"We brought Jackson back!" Allison yelled before jump hugging Lydia.   
*****

To say the rest of the night was awkward was an understatement. Jackson had disappeared to his room and not spoken a word to her and Allison had tried to explain that Jackson just wasn't coping in London, alone as a omega with nowhere to hide or to cope. When they had found Jackson, by mistake, he had being lying in a puddle of mud begging for Chris to cut in him half and end the misery. Personally Lydia was offended Chris hadn’t and Allison hadn’t explained that it’d been her idea to bring him back with them as her father was still wanting out of the supernatural world.

Then Lydia and Allison had gone for girls night out, as planned, to meet another one (well two, one for Allison ) of Lydia's many moving on from Jackson when, and oh if a little part of Lydia didn't love it, they'd pulled up because Scott and Stiles at the traffic lights.   
She'd taken off, because unlike Allison she didn't take joy in forcing her friends into unexpected situations with ex's. That was till the bloody Deer ran though her fucking window. 

Seriously! She should have just gone home as soon as she saw Jacksons face.  
****  
"Hey man" Danny slapped Jackson on the back as he walked up the steps leading to Beacon Hills High "I didn't know you were coming back, how long you been around?"

"About 3 days or so"

"And you didn't text or call dude?"

Jackson sighed and carried on up the stairs till Danny grabbed his shoulder again, squeezing tighter.

"Dude, are you okay, I mean you said you were leaving to, you know, live in London and less than 4 months later and your back, at school. That’s a bit weird even for you?" Danny smirked at the last comment and wait for his reply.

"Yeah Danny, I'm fine, just getting back into things"

Jackson sigh, how exactly could he tell Danny that he died as snake – which he only was because he had no identity- came back as a wolf, broken the heart of the girl who saved him because he actually loved her like a sister than a lover, even though he treated her like shit. Then the alpha who bit him told him not to a douche and to chain himself up on full moons and to get the hell out of his face before he ripped him in half, his parents who freaked out at his death and revival then promptly ran off to London with him where he was so lonely and couldn’t handle the thing he’d fucking begged for and ended up crying in front of Allison and her father.

Progress was the fact he could tell his parents, and he did think of them as that, that he loved him. It felt so good when he said it to them, as a test with his new found lie detector and they’d said “we love you too Jackson” and hugged him for dear life and for the first time ever he knew it was true.

"You’re gonna be fine, your Jackson Whittemore!"

Jackson smiled before he noticed something behind Danny, two guys, twins most likely were walking up the steps and he felt something under his skin. When they glanced over and made eye contact Jackson knew exactly what they were. They walked passed, glaring back at him while Jackson tried to remember everything he knew about controlling his wolf side.

Danny grabbed him and pushed him to the side

"Your eyes have always been a beautiful blue" he comment and rolled his eyes at Jackson smirked "But they haven't ever glowed blue before" 

"Must be the sunlight" Jackson counted and Danny just rolled his eyes.  
****  
So, apparently Beacon Hills hadn't got any less strange since Jackson left. There were two twin werewolves running around and a flock of Ravens just flew into English and attacked everyone before killing themselves. 

Chris had turned up to take Allison and Lydia home and offered to take Jackson home as well but to be honest the car ride would of been more uncomfortable than staying at school. Plus Jackson was a manly man and not afraid of demon ravens that flew into classrooms in a murder suicide attempt.  
Still that didn't save Jackson from the embarrassment of being dragged after school by Chris to Dereks new loft to lobby for Jackson to join Dereks pack.   
Derek had laughed and shook his head before looking at Jackson with those soaring red alpha eyes that still scared the living daylights out of him.

"I thought, if I remember correctly, that you weren't interested in being part of any pack Jackson, you made your bed and you can lie in it"

He'd then thrown Jackson out of the loft before poking his finger at Chris who glared back at him.

"You bit him, he's your beta, he's your response. . ."

"He's not a beta, he's an omega and that was his choice so don't you, Mr big bad werewolf hunter come waltzing in here lecturing me on what to do when your kind are the ones going around hurting and killing people. Actually" he said looking at Jackson who was now standing in the doorway "you two do make a good pair, hurting innocents, not caring about anyone but yourselves, now get the hell out of my building"

It was an awkward and silent car ride to the Chinese take-away and then back to Chris's apartment.  
*******

"And just curious, is there a reason the gun is still pointed at me?"

Chris looked away for a second 

"I guess because part of me still wants to shoot you"

"I get that"

Chris sighed and lowered the gun. He was spending too much time hanging around werewolves. Werewolves that ruined his world. He shouldn't of even taken Jackson on but Allison had insisted that they couldn't leave him and part of him had agreed. He put the gun away and took a step forward towards Scott

"Scott, I watched my father brainwash my daughter, almost turned her into a killer. That world, your world decimated mine. My wife,sister, father my entirely family. Why would I ever step foot in it again"

"Because you already have, you’re looking after Jackson, helping him and people, innocent people are going to die" Scott pleaded, with those big brown puppy dog eyes. 

Chris sighed as Scott continued.

"And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you"

Chris turned around and began to walk back to his car. It was hard enough even just talking to Jackson without seeing flashbacks of his father and the betrayal. He couldn't bring himself to get involved again. Derek, Scott and Isaac could take care of Beacon Hills and he would continue to try and keep Jackson out of trouble. It was the way it had to be.

"Uh, do you think you can do me one little tiny favour?"

Chris knew he was going to regret agreeing but he let Scott climb in the car anyway.   
********

Jackson ignored the glare of the coach and just grunted out a "sorry" as he berated him and Isaac for being late. He made his way over to Danny and started to get changed as the coach waffled on about cross country and the lacrosse team getting fat in the off season. Which, really he had no need to worry because the only unfit player on the team was Stiles and even Stiles wasn't a fat ass.

Stiles in fact, had a nice ass.

Not that Jackson had noticed. Mainly due to his straightness and he liked girls like Lydia. Or had. Or had pretended to like like because he was meant to be the prefect student, prefect son.

"Dude, they're being weird again" Danny said, looking over at Stiles and Scott.

"Danny, come on, that's not unusual"

"Yeah, but Stiles seems to reckon that since he a virgin" and Danny chuckled "that’s he's going to be horribly murdered"

Jackson froze for a second and glanced over at Stiles and Scott who were in-depth discussion. He tried to hone in but as he got them, Scott hit Stiles shoulder and they both glared at him. He just sighed and shook his head. He didn't care anyway. 

He didn't care about the murders or the disappearances or Boyd and Erica or the two new werewolves that no one seemed to acknowledge despite the fact they were right there with them in the locker room. He was used to being left out anyway.

During the run, he noticed how the twins took off, followed by Isaac. Scott looked pained for a second before also giving chase. Jackson pondered for a second before deciding he wasn't going to be left behind. He'd been right behind Scott when Scott decked the first twin, Ethan and shifted into werewolf mode along with Scott. Scott had glanced back him for a second before smirking a little bit and then Jackson noticed the twins eyes were red. But still there only two of them to three of, them. Was it a “them”, He wasn't sure but he figured he was at least on Scott’s side for this.  
Just as the twins went to lunge at Scott, a scream rang out and they abandoned the fight and ran over.

And if it wasn't another dead body in Beacon Hills. How many graphic horrible murders can one small town have? Scott, Stiles and Isaac were in deep conservation and the twins where just staring at the body and suddenly Jackson was painfully reminded of how he didn't fit in. Not that he cared. Screw them. So he hit up Danny and jogged back to school.  
**************

The fact that 3, possibly 4 virgins had been murdered in a horrible way played on Jacksons mind. Not that he cared about Stiles of course, or liked him but Jackson did admire him and his courage. So Stiles being murdered was something he was somewhat opposed to.

This is why he was sitting outside Stiles room, in the dark while Stiles tapped away doing whatever on his computer. He'd been there for half an hour when the window opened and Stiles glared out at it.

"So all werewolves are creepy?"

Jackson sighed and glared back, the little shit didn't understand that Jackson wasn't been creepy. He was helping.

"Someone’s going around murdering loser virgins, and who’s the most losery virgin we know" he shot back, climbing though Stiles window.

Stiles frowned and waved his hands around but otherwise did not disapprove of Jackson climbing though his window. Jackson looked over at Stiles laptop; it was on a webpage about human sacrifice.

"Doing some research?"

"Yeah, well, if someone's going to sacrifice me for my lack of sex life, I'd like to know a little about it. Likely mainly how to avoid it."

A bird flew in the window and around the room and Stiles ducked, causing Jackson to laugh and shake his head.

"God man!"

"It’s just a bird Stiles"

"Yes, but the ravens at school and then that dead guy, the deer ran though Lydia's windscreen before she found that boy at the pool, the beetles that covered those two girls in the forest. Animals, man, animals are the sign. . ."

And Stiles couldn't finish his concern because Jackson had pressed himself and his lips against him and was pulling Stiles top up and off. Stiles pushed Jackson off him.

"What, Jackson, I don't even. . ."

"I'm trying to save your life, do you want to not be a dead virgin"

"Well, yes. I'd like both options. To be not dead and not be a virgin. That wouldn't be a bad deal. But I don't, you know, take it. . . I mean I never, but if I was, you know . . . and with you, you, you’re Jacks. . ."

"Shut up" Jackson pressed himself up against Stiles again and ignored how much better this felt than Lydia and Lydia had felt right. "It's okay; I wanted you to give it anyway"

Stiles spluttered for a second before covering his chest.

"Well,I'm leave my top on, you know, since you have a six pack and . . ."

"You’re hot and sex is meant to be naked" Jackson retorted, stripping off.

"No,no no. your hot. And you know it. And I'm not. And you know it, and you comment about it. like all the time. "

Jackson did not feel guilty. Much. He was an asshole, but he was saving Stiles life so whatever. He figured rather than talking he just push his boxers off and kiss Stiles again and Stiles hands squeeze his ass.

Kissing Stiles was a very different experience to what he was used to, more like going back to when he was 14 again. Stiles broke off him, his cheeks flush red.

"You know, if your just fucking with me, my dad’s the sheriff and Scott’s a werewolf and I will personally . . ."

Jackson shut him up by kissing him again and tugging his pants and boxers off and pushing Stiles back on his bed. Being a werewolf and Stiles being a virgin removed the pesky need for condoms, so he just grabbed the lube and started jerking Stiles off on the bed as he lay there panting. 

To be honest, Stiles had a nice dick. It was thick enough and large enough to give Jackson room to focus solely on that and not on the fact he was about to let Stiles fuck him. Which he was only doing to save his life. Not because Jackson had a thing for the loser. Which was also why Jackson had let him drive his car, punching in the face and call him pretty, like some girl, in front of McCall and Chris.

Stiles sat up and took action, that shocked Jackson as Stiles pushed him back and he look down with Hunger in his eyes.

"Are you really going to let me fuck Jackson Whittemore like some bitch" 

He ran a finger across Jacksons hole and Jackson found himself getting harder at the thought of being Stiles taking control.

"You wouldn't know how too" he smirked back, shaking his butt against the mattress causing Stiles to bite back a moan. Jackson was about to snigger when Stiles shove a finger in him, followed by a second. He rocked them in and out slowly, pressing deeply into Jackson before suddenly stopping.

"How'd ya know I was bi?"

"huh?"

"How did you know I would be interested and not kick your werewolf tushy out the window?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and counted on his fingers "1) you couldn't, 2) your always asking Danny if you’re attractive to gays and 3) you’re Stiles, if anyone throws themself at you, you'd take it"

Stiles glared for like 2 seconds "Rude, asshole and I think you should put those fingers to better use, open yourself up for me bitch"  
With that Stiles jerk his fingers out and start slowly stroking his dick, Jackson felt himself blush as he lowered his hand down and start working on his hole while   
Stiles just stared at him. This was awkward and he tried to look away.

"I want you to keep eye contact" Stiles said smirking as Jackson’s cheeks went further red.

"I wonder how hard I'd have to spank you to make your butt cheeks go as red as your cheeks" Stiles commented "anyway, I've waited like 16 years for this, I want some action"

And if that Stiles shoved, as in shoved, his cock in Jacksons ass and he had to thank himself for werewolf healing abilities because Stiles was rough and unpractised. Before long Jackson felt a warm sensation in his ass and he realised that Stiles had just cummed up there. Stiles pulled out and grabbed a T-shirt to wipe himself clean when he looked over at Jackson.

"Oh shoot, I forgot, you haven't" he waffled as he pointed at Jacksons erection " You should take care of that, I wanna watch you" and with that Stiles slumped himself against the wall and waited. It was awkward, he was lying with his legs in the air and Stiles cum leaking out his hole and Stiles was just staring waiting for him to jack off.

He reached down and started tugging as Stiles grabbed his boxers and T and he whined, because that was cool, and mentally kicked himself for always picking on Stiles body. He'd never really thought about how it'd affect Stiles, just how it was an important part of his facade. That was his problem; he never thought about anyone else, he was too concerned about his image, what people thought of him. He felt his erection grow limp in his hand.

Stiles voice broke him out of his thought "It’s okay, I know I'm not exactly a pin up model, I have porn on my laptop or you could, just go, if it’s easier"

"Shit, Stiles, no its. . ."

"What in the name of" 

Both Stiles and Jackson turned around to look at the Sheriff.

"No! this is not happening, get out of my sons bed and dressed, you have 30 seconds to get out of this house before I shoot you and get one of my deputies to hide your body. I’m thinking Deputy Tara, she likes Stiles"

"Dad!"

"Stiles"

Jackson was already half dressed and down the stairs, with his werewolf hearing he could hear the conversation.

"Dad"

"Look son, I don't care if you like guys or girls, or guys and girls, but of all people do you have to sleep with Jackson Whittemore, the most selfish prat to roam the streets of Beacon Hills. The one who watched your friend Isaac get beaten to a pulp, I don't know how but I know he's connect to Lydia's attack, the same Jackson who got me fired and made your and Scott life a living hell. Look, I don't want to sound sappy but you can find someone who isn't an asshole."  
It was true, Jackson thought to himself, Stiles did deserve someone who wasn't an asshole as he walked out the door.  
************

Chris pulled over at the small diner on his way back to Beacon Hills, it was late and he was hungry and wanted to grab something to eat before carrying on the long drive back home. Parking the car in the half empty car park, he grabbed his wallet and made his way inside the diner.

There were a handful of people sitting inside and two waiters standing behind the counter. One was young, about late teens or early 20’s and had black jelled up hair and clearly had a six pack under his tight white tee. Of more interested to Chris was the fact he was wearing dark sunglasses, inside, at night.  
The other guy was a typical diner guy, older and sloppy and looked thoroughly disinterested in what was happening around him.  
A middle aged waitress came towards him and smiled as she handed him a menu before glancing quickly at the boy.

“He gets sensitive to light” she answered and Chris cocked his head at her.

“Oh honey” she carried on “I could see you staring. Everybody does” and she patted him on the shoulder. 

Sometimes in this world of super natural crazy stuff,Chris forgot the natural world was just as crazy sometimes.

The waitress turned to leave before looking at him again “Ya know” she drawled out, quietly “It is weird through how it only happens around the full moon” she said with a shrug of her shoulders as Chris let the reality sink in “Its so bad on the actually full moon that he stays at home, poor kid” she mused, with a vague head point in his direction as she lend in “he’s such a good kid too, always helping out, always in the right spot, he’d saved a baby from being run over one day and when Dave over there fell off his ladder while painting the roof, Brad managed to catch him and saved him breaking his back or worse, the good god only knows how he got to be so fast and strong”

Chris just nodded as the lady wandered off and looked across to Brad, he wasn’t of any interested to the hunter as he could tell from the faint yellow glow visible under his glasses and the lack of any news on the hunter underground network that clearly Brad was hardly a threat and he was only interested in those who hunt us.

However, life was never that easy.

As the lady brought his coffee to him, he noticed two guys sipping coffee. He recognized them as hunters that were friends with Gerard and he knew why they were here. However it wasn’t his concern, it was bad enough he was protecting one werewolf back home without worrying about a second one.   
The sound of smashed glass and screaming from outside broke Chris’s attention for a second and Brad actually flew over the counter.

“Be right back” he told Dave as he shot out the door. The two hunters got up and followed him out and against his better instincts, Chris followed.

A lady, shaking, bumped into Chris, saying something about calling the police and attempted kidnapping as she fled into the diner. He could hear tyres screeching and Brad was standing by the road with his back to the diner and the hunters.

The two hunters stood behind Brad and drew their bow, Brad turned around and started to ask “Did either of you get the license pl. . . “ He was cut off as the first arrow flew into his right shoulder. The second hunter took aim and fired into his chest as Brad fell to the ground, grasping.

“Please. . . I’m not the bad one” he begged, trying to shuffle back along the ground towards the road.

The hunter just chuckled and drew another arrow.

The bow flew from his hand as Chris’s bullet hit it and both hunters turned around. There wasn’t two seconds for them to get their bearings though as the diner came pouring out. Chris fired two more rounds into the air as people panicked around them, police sirens rang out in the background and Chris grabbed Brad’s good shoulder and shoved him into the back of his 4WD.

He started reversing, watching out for the hordes of people running around the carpark. For a diner that was half empty, when its patrons where all scrambling for their lives it seemed like there was 1000’s of them.

“Let’s get you out here for a while before people start asking how you healed yourself” Chris said to the werewolf as he pulled out the arrows. He found when Brad didn’t reply and black blood oozed out the wounds. He felt relief as Brad raised his head but was quickly shattered when he barfed up black blood all over the seats and floor of the 4WD. That was going to be a bugger to clean up later.

He put his foot to the pedal and roared down the interstate, he knew the one place that might be able to help.   
******

Dr Deaton sighed as someone banged against his door. Given it was after 11pm it was more than likely something supernatural. Just in case he called out his catch phrase “Sorry, we’re closed”

The door flung open with an almighty smash as someone booted it open. Deaton ran through to the front office to come face to face with Chris Argent dragging someone he hadn’t seen before.

“Sorry Doctor, I’ll fix that but we’re running out of time, he been shot by arrows with Wolfsbane and Nightshade” Chris explained as he dragged Brad through to the exam room and pushed him up onto the table.

“Doesn’t look good” Deaton remarked as the werewolf lay before them

“Can you help him Doc?”

“You’re going to lose your bad ass hunter reputation if you keep saving werewolves instead of hunting them” Deaton retorted as he looked Brad over and went over to his cabinet

“This one hasn’t hunted anyone; therefore he’s not a threat”   
******

Chris paced the small office of the Animal Hospital, wondering when in his life he began to worry about werewolves. The door opened and Alan came out, shutting it behind him.  
“Is he going to be ok?”

Alan frowned at the ground and rubbed his arm “I’ve done my best but it doesn’t help that he’s an omega, wolves as you know are social creatures and if he was a beta in a pack then I’d rate his rates higher but. . .” Alan shrugged at the door “without anyone, it’s not going to be as easy for him to heal himself”

Chris grimaced as he mentally kicked himself for not acting soon, but at the end of day he was, or at least had been a hunter. A werewolf hunter, the one shooting werewolves. While he had lived by the code and only hunted werewolves that attacked innocent people, he hadn’t cared much for any others. It wasn’t until Scott had started dating Allison that he had started to take an active interested in ‘wolves he wasn’t hunting and more so when Jackson had begged on his front door for Chris to stop the curse. . .

“What about Jackson?” Chris asked as the thought formed.

“Hmmm, might work, might not”

“But worth a chance”  
******

Jackson twisted and turned in bed, picking up a pillow and shoving it over his head to drown out the cellphone ring. Unluckily for Jackson, werewolf super powers meant he could still hear it as clear as anything.  
Giving up as the phone still rang on his bedside cabinet for the 3rd time; he picked it up and glanced at the screen. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw it was Chris.

“Yo” he yawned down the phone “what’s up Chris”

“How long till you can get to the Animal Hospital?”

Jackson stretched as he yawned again and looked at the clock on the wall.

“Why would I be going to the Animal Hospital at 1am? Seriously I have a la. . .”

“I’m not asking Jackson”

The phone clicked in his ear and Jackson collapsed back onto his bed before sighing and throwing the pillow across the room. Dragging himself out of the bed he   
opened up the cupboard, glancing over this wardrobe options and popped a breath mint into his mouth.

There was a knock at the door and Allison poked her head in.

“Jackson, what are you doing up so late?”

He sighed and ran a hand though his dark blonde hair.

“Nothing Allison, just go back to bed”  
**********************

Of course Allison wasn’t going to go back to bed, which is how she ended up sitting next to Jackson in his Porsche as he roared down the road to the Animal Hospital.

“Do you think its Scott that’s hurt?” She asked, worry leaking through voice.

“I hope not, if your dad woke me up at 1am just to see McCall I’m going to be so pissed”  
For a second he felt relieved that he was driving and that prevent Allison from stabbing him with one of her knives or blades that she wield with alarming accuracy. As the Kanima he’d seen her slice Isaac and even with super wolf healing powers it didn’t look fun.  
He winced and avoided looking Allison as memories of the Kanima roared back to him. It was in the past and now he was a werewolf, as he always should have been. He was the best again and . . .

Still not accepted or trusted. He had no idea what McCall, Stiles and Derek where up to or why all these virgins where popping up brutally murdered. No one asked him to help and he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be involved, he was happy being the prefect jock.  
He pulled up outside the hospital and hopped out, Allison following him as they walked up the drive-way. They both froze and Jackson wolfed out when they noticed the smashed door. Allison pulled out her cross-bow and Jackson pondered for a second where it came from.

At that moment Chris appeared. He was shocked to see Allison but rushed Jackson in.

“Jackson we need your help”

They pulled him though into the small room where a werewolf he’d never seen before lay on the table. Deaton had cut open his chest and rub some funny herb stuff on his chest.

"I don't really see what I can do here, apart for miss out on sleeping" Jackson commented, because did Chris think that becoming a werewolf gave Jackson any answers. The only person who had answers didn't want to speak to either Chris or Jackson, so they were up shit creek really.

"Who is he" Allison asked

"Allison, why are you here?" Chris asked, to which she just rolled her eyes and joined them at the table "I don't know, I just found him" Allison looked at up him and smiled, with pride and he wouldn't deny that it made him feel a little bit warmer inside.  
Deaton looked at Jackson "A lot of werewolf healing is based on your state of mind, when you feel alone, you feel weak. By you being here and your presense, means that he's not alone"

Jackson looked at Chris who nodded and reached out and put his hand on the wolfs chest, Allison follow suit and Chris raise his eyebrows at Deaton who just shrugged. With that Chris placed a hand on Brad's shoulder.

2 hours later and Jackson and Allison had fallen asleep on the chairs that Deaton had brought in, he was woken by twitching and stretched, accidentally smacking Allison who glared behind tired eyes as she woke up. 

The wolf pushed himself up and glanced around the room, his eyes stopping on Chris and Deaton for a second.  
Just a second because then he flew off the table at such a speed it went flying forward, waking Chris and Deaton up. The wolf crashed against the back wolf, fully wolf up and growled

"Stay away from me or I'll rip your throats out" he snarled as disappeared out the door. Chris look at Deaton before following carefully. In the office the wolf had come up against the mountain ash counter. 

He turned around as Chris and the rest followed into the office. The wolf suddenly looked more vulnerable. He threw his hands in the air like they were the police.  
"Please, look I haven't hurt anyone, I'm not a monster, I promise" he cried out as he slid down the counter.

Chris grimaced for a second before squatting down "Its okay" he said, reaching out "we're not here to hurt you, I'm here" he paused, not believing he was about to say this "We're here to help you"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to get things rolling.
> 
> I'm working on these "facts"  
> Derek being 24 and that Pagie ded when he was16, so 8 years ago, which is the same time all the packs came to Beacon Hills for the peace meeting between hunters and werewolves, which of course lead to Gerard blinding Deucalion and Deucalion killing his beta in defence which lead to Alpha pack starting.  
> Makes sense?

Chris wiped his brow as he and Allison got in the car, Brad hung back nervously as Jackson walked over to his Porsche. It’d taken half an hour to convince Brad that Chris wasn’t capturing him, going to slice him in half or any other ideas the shaken werewolf had had.

It wasn’t that Chris was proud of the fear that hunters struck into the wolf, but he had seen the destruction that supernatural creatures have caused, both by mistake – like Jackson – and on purpose. He had sworn to protect those who didn’t know and that was something he had taken very seriously.  
But then he watched his own father slowly manipulate his daughter into her own version of a Kanima, a tool of his own vengeance as he broke every rule that they held close. As he used poor Jackson as nothing more than a tool to murder innocent people who stood no chance. As he forced his wife to kill herself to follow a code that he had spat on.

He had always felt sorry for Jackson, he could see the emptiness in him long before he became the Kanima. He saw it from the moment he saw how much Jackson longed to become a werewolf. To continue to the best because it was all Jackson was. He still wasn’t sure how the situation had changed Jackson.  
While they were in France, which was on the Whittemore cheque book, they’d gone straight into training – which had been harder than Chris had expected. He’d learnt a lot about his own self-control as he struggled to teach Jackson how to handle all his new found sense’s - and re-enrolling Jackson in Beacon Hills high and trying to interest Allison in the French boys to take her mind off Scott. 

He snapped out of his train of thought, “Brad, do you want to ride with Jackson, you guys can get to know each other” He glared pointedly at Jackson eye-roll , for someone who begged for his help Jackson could be a stubborn pain in the ass.

“And you” he continued looking at Allison “Can ride with me and explain what you think you’re doing here aye”

Allison rolled her eyes and sighed as well which made Chris wish he was still the bad ass hunter that scared the shit of people. Maybe, he thought, having Brad around wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Jackson stood by the driver door as Brad walked over and Chris climbed in his 4WD with Allison. He was thrilled to be babysitting the werewolf that no one knew anything about. At least Jackson could defend himself, unlike against Derek but he didn’t want claw marks in the leather.

Brad whistled as he looked over the car and Jackson felt a tad smug.

“It’s expensive so don’t scratch it”

Jackson climbed in and turned the radio up and Brad just jumped in the passenger seat and shut the door a little hard than Jackson felt was necessary. The car ride back to the Argents apartment was quick and quiet, he had went to talk to Brad but he’d been staring out the window and Jackson really didn’t know what to say.

He pulled up in the apartment car-park complex and Brad had waited for Jackson to lead the way to the lobby, the elevator and to the apartment building. He felt like he should say something, but like in the car Jackson couldn’t think of anything other than “This way”.  
Brad had followed quietly and Jackson hated him for that, surely the guy could say something as well. He had a mouth too; it shouldn’t all rest on Jacksons shoulders. Plus he was ignoring Stiles texts, which he shouldn’t of being sending because hello, Stiles had lacrosse practice tomorrow, oh wait, this morning too.  
He felt guiltier about Stiles than Lydia, because Lydia was strong enough to rebuild and move on. But Jackson had been Stiles first and he didn’t want Stiles to move on. He wanted Stiles, for whatever reason, he really did. He couldn’t have Stiles however, Stiles dad would kill him, Derek would kill him and Scott would . . . well Scott would glare at him.

Plus what would his parents do if he shacked up with a guy. They need him to have the grand kids that they always wanted. They need him to have the fairytale life all parents want for their kids. So that they could pass around the wedding photos and buy Christmas presents and little kiddie clothes and have a valid reason to fly over from London. 

He had been selfish. But not anymore, he was a new Jackson - a better one, the best in fact. He would share the co-captaincy of the lacrosse team with Scott but he’d once again be the star, because unlike Isaac and Scott who only got better because of the bite, he had been great before the bite. He’d find a new hot girl to hang off his shoulder and he’d forget about Stiles.

Brad coughed and Jackson glanced over at him, he’d forgotten about him for a second.  
“Um, are we going in or . . .” Brad stared at Jackson and Jackson ignored him and just used his key to unlock the door. Or so it turned out, lock the door as Chris and Allison had left it unlocked for them. 

Chris was halfway through putting up a spare bed and he guessed Allison had gone to bed, Chris looked up and motioned at them.

“You guys would be slightly more help over here”

Brad nodded and walked while Jackson glanced at the bed and back at Chris.

“I’ve got to be up early to go to practice, and you two have it under control”

Chris opened his mouth to argue but Brad flipped it out with his werewolf strength and smiled at Chris, which both felt good and bad. A werewolf shouldn’t be smiling at him, not even Jackson smiled at him. Jackson smirked, laughed, rolled his eyes, glared, frowned and looked pissed off but he never really smiled, not a proper one anyway. 

Chris smiled back and Brad flopped onto the poor bed, making it creak, he grimaced a little and decidedly looked away from Chris. Jackson just sighed in the back ground and said goodnight to Chris, but not to Brad, who returned the favour and Chris thought for a second which one he’d shoot if they got in a fight.  
**

The next morning Chris awoke to the smell of cooking, bacon waffling though the house. He sat up and stretched and rubbed his eyes and made his way out into the Kitchen where Brad and Allison where cooking bacon, eggs, hash-browns and mushrooms. 

“I thought I’d cook you breakfast to say thanks, for, you know, saving my life, umm and yeah, we are using your groceries but”

“It’s the thought that counts aye dad, anyway it’s been good, we’ve talked about so much” Allison added, waving a spatula in the air.

“Oh?”

Brad nodded and looked down and poke the bacon with a fork.

“It’s okay” Allison said, patting his shoulder and Chris eyes narrowed.

“It turns out that my pack, umm, might of started, you know”

“No, I really don’t know what you’re talking about” Chris ignored the glare his daughter gave him.

“Well, before I was an omega, I was in a pack, and my parents alpha, the one who bit them, his name was Ennis and one of his betas – who I never liked, killed a hunter”

“An Argent hunter” Allison finished.

“I was only 8 or 9 at time, I can’t remember much, except a lot of packs had come for a meeting and soon after my parents left me in a small town and never came back.” Brad frowned and looked at the ground.

“I smell burning bacon” Jackson announced as he walked into the Kitchen, before stopping to look at everyone “what?”

“I want to call Dave and Janet, let them know I’m okay and I might hitch out back to them” Brad said, leaving Allison to cook.

“I’ll take you back” Chris said, passing him the landline.

Brad punched in the numbers and it only rang for a few seconds before Janet’s cheery voice came down the line.

“Hey Janet, it’s me. . . “

“Oh, I was hoping to hear from you, as it turns out we won’t be using your delivery service anymore I’m afraid we’ve decided to switch to *Silver* delivery service”

“Janet? It’s me, Brad?”

“Yeah, I know it’s a shame but they’ve promised to *cut in half* the old rates, they really know how *shoot* the target when it comes to prompt delivery times and I don’t think all the wolfs speed in the world could stop them, they’re a real ‘bane when it comes to efficient service”

Brad almost dropped the phone

“I’m sorry” she continued “I thought this was permanent” her voice went quiet “find somewhere safe, promise me, I know you’re not a monster, be safe”

The phone went dead in his ear and he tried to process it. Janet couldn’t know. Where could he go now? What would he do? He looked back at Chris who just handed him a plate and guided him to the table.  
***

Jackson fumed, once again he was on babysitting duty for a 17 year old wolf who could no doubt entertain himself but no, Chris was off doing actual work and Allison was doing studying (gossiping) with Lydia so he ended up having to take Brad to lacrosse practice with him. 

He was Allison’s cousin, looking around to see if he wanted to enrol, or at least that was Chris’s cover story. Jackson ignored the looks from Scott and Stiles, who would no doubt know from Allison by practice end anyway.

Danny bounced over and checked Brad out. Jackson had to agree that Brad was hot, but weren’t all werewolves? It was like an unwritten rule. Plus, Jackson would prefer Danny to lock lips with Brad than Ethan, who was playing games with Scott and his pack and was clearly trouble. Not that Danny would listen to Jackson because Jackson hated all his boyfriends.

“Who’s this?” Danny asked

“Brad” Brad answered

“Allison’s cousin, I’m babysitting him because he can’t be trusted by himself”

Brad glared “Say babysitting one more time and your stick is going further up your ass than it already is”

Danny laughed and patted Brad on the shoulder “I like you” before smirking at Jackson who glared back.

“Come on you poofs, all onto the field before I join grandma up stairs, Greenburg stop doing that!”

Coach waved them all into the middle of the field as Brad wandered to the bleachers, Jackson caught Stiles out the corner of his eye trying to incept Brad but luckily Greenburg accidentally tripped him out which caused Coach to look over.

“Bilinski! Good final game, you saved all these” Coach waved at them “lazy moaners collective asses, good news for you is I’m going to ride you harder this season, you’re going to be our new go go gadget man. Jackson, you’ll be responsible for making him into the best second choice man I have!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Lydia this chapter because I love her and I want her to have a scene with Jackson where it all comes out. Also the next chapter will hit ep 3x04. AND no sex this chapter, but definity sex in the next one if you guys are still reading.
> 
> Oh and Brad annoys Derek, Jackson sees a movie with Danny and when people need help they go to Stiles, duh.

Jackson groaned and bowed his head. He would argue with Coach but that would achieve nothing and really, between lack of sleep and the fact that he kind of wanted to spend time with Stiles meant it was hard for him to actually find the strength to fight coach.

He walked over to Stiles who hovered next to Scott, he didn't miss Scott's less than subtle eye glow - nor for that matter Isaac's and Boyd's, which was unfair in Jacksons eye's as neither of them had been overly friendly to Stiles either.

Stiles bounced on the spot and Jackson found it hard not to stare into his eyes, or his lips. Or for that matter his crotch. Any part of Stiles was attractive to him and he wondered how long he'd been unaware that he had wanted Stiles to pound him into the field. Maybe it was a werewolf thing.

"Over here loser" He gestured for Stiles to follow him and Scott grabbed his arm and whispered in a voice only loud enough for the wolfs to hear.

"Hurt him and you'll be sorry"

Jackson pulled away and ignored the threat because Scott was a pussy cat. All high morals, no we can't hurt anyone blah blah, he probably shat sugar and sparkles. Stiles would definity be the one holding the paddle.

Where did that thought come from?

And why was he picturing him and Scott bent over Stiles bed naked as Stiles spanked them. Dam for loose shorts he thought as he tried to will away the erection pressing against them. Stiles looked around nervously before making eye contact with Jackson.

"Look, its okay, I haven't told any one about. . ." he cut off, waving his arms around and staring across the field, worried that the others might overhear. Luckily they were busy doing suicide runs.

"That's good, because it was just a favour so no crazy cat woman, or man cuts you up as part of her voodoo shit. God there's so many losers out there, I should of stayed in London"

"Why did you come back? and why with Chris? he doesn't even like werewolves, let alone want to be involved anymore. And who's your friend Dereks talking too?"

Jackson took his foucs off Sties for a second and damn, if everyones favourite creeper wasn't sitting on the benches talking to Beacon Hills newest freak show. Great. Although Chris would probably be happy if he could offload at least one werewolf to where they belonged. Unlike Jackson who belonged no where.

"His name is Brad, Chris picked him up somewhere like a lost puppy. He's looking for his alpha called Enner or something"

"Ennis" Stiles corrected and Jackson glanced back at Stiles.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, don't mind me, you never do anyway" Stiles replied, looking away while swinging his lacrosse absent mindly. Stiles noticed Jackson staring at him and froze for a second before he started to hum.

"So how about that training?"

**

Derek sat in silence next to the unknown werewolf. Isaac's text message had been vague, just that Jackson had shown up to practice with a possible werewolf in tow and he should get down pretty quickly to see what he was up to.

"So your the Alpha of Beacon Hills"

Derek looked up at the dark hair stranger who was playing on his phone.

"I'm the Alpha"

"So that explains all the werewolves on the team. Kind of unfair to the other schools aye, five super powered machines"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Derek asked, he wanted to get to the point and not muck around with small talk. There was so much small talk and it bored him and made people distracted, unfocused which achieved nothing.

Brad rolled his eyes "Call me Brad, and I'm here because the alternative was dying on the side of the road with four poisoned arrows in my chest"

Derek frowned before he glared "Why are you hanging around with Jackson?"

"Because the hunter who saved me had him first, I'm not sure why, even more so seeing as he's your beta"

"He's not my beta"

"But you did bite him"

"He choosed to be an omega, It's his bed to lie"

"Those who are biten do not choose to be omega's. Alpha's should take ownership to make them understand the importance of pack, Alpha's should explain that before they bite them. Good Alpha's don't have omega's."

Derek felt his fury build up inside of him and he jumped to his feet to go before he ripped out the little shit throat on the side of the field.

"And how did you get to point where you had to be saved by a hunter. Where's your pack. Born wolves don't normally get abandoned by their family."

With those last words Derek walked away.

***

Allison had to go over to Lydia's since she didn't want to be near Jackson, except when need be such as school. It was still hard on her after everything, they had a bond but it wasn't teenage love, and he had hurt her so much and then just left. Just left, no nothing and then he was back, again nothing. She hated him, and hated that she cared for him. 

She had also spent way too much time wondering if he cared about her. He had used to hold her while she talked about her parents seperation, in the deepest darkest moments of the night but he was never open with her. Even when she had known something was up, she wished he'd said something and yet at the same time was grateful he didn't. She could hardly handle the supernatural now she was aware of it, let alone before. What was worse, was it putting up with Jackson being so cold and pushing her out of his life or watching him become a monster? What was worse now, having him in London or having him back in Beacon Hills?

But.

But it was okay, because Allison had taken her shopping to make it up to her and she brought a dozen dresses that she'd wear once and then put in a clothing bin for some tastless homeless drunk to ruin.

Plus she had Aiden now, deep dark mysterious Aiden - who was about as mysterious as an episode of Dora the Explorer - he was Alpha werewolf (which actually made him hotter in Lydia's opinion because if you're going to go supernatural, you might as well go all out) and she knew he was trying to use her to gain knowledge on Scott but the shame was on him because she knew nothing. She didn't even know how she was connected to it, like how she keep waking up to dead bodies across town.

Aiden's attention did have another bonus that she enjoyed. . . Allison suddenly had all the time in the world for her because Allison needed to keep an eye on Lydia to keep an eye on Aiden. As always Lydia got what she wanted, even if it wasn't how she wanted it.

***

Jackson had fun training Stiles, once he had relaxed after Derek had stormed off he had got into a groove. He had to be careful not to hit Stiles hard because Stiles couldn't heal and it annoyed him that Derek, and the others, except Stiles to run around with them but didn't make him a werewolf too. Stiles was fragile, it wasn't an insult to his manly hood but Chris could shoot Jackson with 6 arrows and he'd be okay, if you fired one at Stiles it'd be game over.

Jackson let his mind wander back to when Chris first tried to train him. They were both out of their depths and it'd been awkward and Chris had yelled and Jackson had growled. Yet some how Chris had taught Jackson how to control his urges, his ability to smell and hear, how to calm himself.

Chris had made Jackson feel no longer like he was trapped, struggling to keep the beast tame, the beast he had begged for, on the floor of a burnt out house. However Chris couldn't fix the fact that Jackson knew what he had done.

And it was his fault. He had been the pathetic loser who was so fake, so insecure that he couldn't even become a werewolf. He had needed someone to fill his void and became nothing but a tool to kill. He had killed people,most of them he'd never even met. He couldn't remember but he could imagine.

He hadn't even noticed he was being followed by Brad and Danny untill Danny had smack the top of his head

"Everything okay princess, you've been weird ever since you got back??"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And dude, did you just smach me with your lacrosse stick?"

"Sometimes I worry you're just a pretty face Jackson" Danny replied, patting his shoulder "How about we do something, see a movie maybe"

"Yeah, sounds good man"

"Are you coming?" Danny asked, motioning to Brad who shookl his head.

"Nah, I'm good, wanna have a look around"

"Dude, Chris made me promise. . . "

"To show me around the school, yeah, we did that" Brad rolled his eyes and really,Jackson couldn't be bothered, Brad was old enough to look out for himself, plus he was a werewolf. Danny stood patiently on the street as Jackson gave Brad his number to text if he got lost so he wouldn't have to call Chris and get them both in trouble. Brad agreed and was gone on a heartbeat leaving Danny and Jackson to hang.

"Come on man, lets get you back into your old self . . . although mopey dopey one's kind of easier to deal"

"Shut up"  
****  
Jackson was climbing though Stiles window because he needed the boys help and not because his dick was telling him to go to Stiles. Well mostly. He had an awesome afternoon hitting the town with Danny and even though Beacon Hills was smaller and quieter than London he preferred it. Less people crowding him, with all his issues he couldn't bear dealing with the sounds, smells and senses of a big city.

It was a tad depressing, but one day he'd get over it. He always did. Or at least he told himself he did. Which is how he became a Kanima. A plaything for the unhinged and crazed of Beacon Hills.

"Ummm, nice to see you too Jackson, yeah my bad was fan - o -astic"

Jackson glared at Stiles "what are you on about?"

"Well, I don't know but you just climbed in my window and then just stood there, like I ordered a statue. Just because you have a six pack does not mean I want a concrete statue of you in my room so I can worship. Because I prefer it when you're doing that weird worshippig me thing and wow, sit down man"

Oh god. Stiles wanted to have sex with him again. Which was not surprising, because please, he was Jackson Whittemore. But no, he was on a mission to not get cut in half by Chris because he had misplaced his newest addition. Not only misplaced but lost, and he knew Brad was lost because when he got out of the movie theatre he had 3 texts from Brad asking for directions from part of town he shouldn't of been in but when he called the phone went straight to voicemail.

Really Jackson had done Chris a favour, because he had made it clear that he was not amused by the increasing number of wolves in his live, and now in his home as well. At least only one was banging his daughter he supposed. 

"Have you or any of the others seen Brad?"

"That new werewolf you brought to practice who questioned Derek's alphaness and made him more of a sourwolf than he was?"

"Oh my "

"Yeah, he's not the most popular wolf at the Hale house. But no, sadly, I have questions to ask him. Also, not cool, just bringing a werewolf along and not saying anything to anyone, just like its casual friday. Look heres my new werewolf buddy since I'm also a werewolf and its normal"

Stiles was waving his arms about and Jackson just wanted them to ripping his clothes and groping and pulling at his ass. Plus Stiles was not being fair because when did they tell him anything?

"Well,It's nice of you too explain the Alpha's wandering around school and the freaky murders to me too"

"That's, that's different"

"Because you and Scott run this town? you need to know everything and we're just need to know? Not important enough for you? not good enough?"

"Hey! you're important to me, and Scott. Scott who wouldn't let anyone kill you when you crazy snake monster"

"You wanted to kill me" saying it hurt, which surprised him. He hadn't been nice to Stiles at all, mainly because that would involve feelings that shouldn't exist. While Stiles would no doubt screw Jackson six ways to Sunday, he very much doubted Stiles would want to date him, to say to people I'm letting this asshole into my life because he's made mistakes and he's sorry and this is some sappy rom-com.

"That's not true" and Stiles heartbeat said that comment was true "I only said that in front of Scott because, Scott wouldn't kill anyone. And the one time Scott was going to kill you I was like nooo we can't because no one wants you dead"

'Scott was going to kill me?, and I don't know" he continued sarcastically "I think Derek does, and Isaac, and probably half the school that I've walked over"

"Wow man" and Stiles got up and walked slowly towards him "Its okay, Scott, Scott was drugged at the time, Scotts like a little puppy dog, he couldn't hurt a fly. Well hurt, yes, but kill, not so much. You always had so much self hate? It's not a good look"

And Stiles was touching his arm. He should pull away before he fails everyone again, and shit! he forgot all about Brad. Chris really is going to kill him. And, wait, Stiles is hugging him and he's crying on Stiles shoulder.

He's crying. 

This is not acceptable. But it feels right. Plus Stiles is rubbing his back and he smells like trust.

"Um, wow, sorry"

Stiles and Jackson broke apart faster than a bolt of lightening and stare at the window. For the love of wolfsbane, Jackson was going to take the largest clump he could find and ram it down Brad's throat.

"Sorry" Brad said as he looked away and back, and away and back, making it more awkward "Chris asked me if I could find you, mainly as a test and mainly because I think he's pissed at us. . . Not my fault" he added, putting his hands in the air and almost falling off Stiles roof. 

Jackson sigh and Stiles quietly handed him a tissue as Brad jumped down. Jackson wanted to say something, say thanks, but words failed him. Instead he smiled at Stiles and hoped it would be enough before climbing out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guh. So first off, I lent my Teen Wolf S3A dvd to a friend because here in NZ we have no teen wolf, so the fight scene was based off my memory.
> 
> And thanks for the Kudos! Makes me happy, sometimes its a worry writing that everyone will think its stupid and be like "go away"
> 
> BTW, I have a bad feeling about Danny character in Season 4 (so hard not being in the US!)
> 
> This chapter includes: Brad being nosey about Jacksons past, the fight scene in which Derek and Ennis "die" and Derek finds out indirectly about Jackson and Stiles (but no one else yet because I ran out of time to post this because I'm going to have no net for 4 to 5 days and didn't want people to worry (not that anyone would lol) that i forgot about this)

The car ride was awkward, Brad surprised Jackson by not muttering a single word about how he had found Jackson and Stiles hugging although Allison had been curious as to why Jackson had been at Stiles in the first place.

It had been simple to brush off; he told them that he'd just gone to get some information on the weird things going on around Beacon Hills. It was a fair enough answer even if Chris had sworn them to keep out of the supernatural - after all he was a werewolf now.

As it turns out Chris had being doing some consultation work as part of his actual work in the rougher side of Beacon Hills when he had seen Brad wandering down the street and Chris was less than impressed that Jackson had abandoned his responsibility.

"I can look after myself" Brad said, finally looking away from the window. 

"It's not about being able to look after yourself, it's about being in a strange town with no idea where to go and where not to go" Chris pointed out.

"Great, I love you care so much about me, given that I've only known you two days but I can defend myself" and Jackson couldn’t believe it but Brad actually folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

"Oh yes, great idea. Wolf out in public aye and rip a few people to pieces, see how well that works out for you"

"I'm a born wolf, I know how to control my powers - although this explains a lot about why you’re so worried. Is this what happened to Jackson?" Brad glanced over at Jackson for the first time since he was staring at him through the window leaning on Stiles shoulder crying.

"What do you mean happened to me?" Jackson growled back.

"I mean is that why your eyes are blue"

The car screeched to a halt.

"What does the colour of my eyes have to do with anything?"

Brad jaw dropped, and he collected him "oh, you don't . . . right"

"Drop this conversation" Chris warned, shooting them a glare in the rear view mirror.

"No" Jackson demanded "what do you mean about my eyes?"

"Well" Brad started cautiously "An Alpha werewolf eyes a red, while Beta werewolves are either yellow or blue . . ."

"Yeah, I know that, like Scott’s, Boyd and Isaac's eyes are yellow and Peter have blue eyes like me" Erica also had yellow eyes, before she died, and Jackson didn't know why he was so upset that she was gone.

"Yes, but. . .Blue is the colour you get when, after you, if you kill an innocent. It doesn't matter if it’s your intention at the time or not"

Jackson felt his world crash down around him. After all the Kanima trouble, the one redeeming point was he was at last a werewolf and he'd be able to redeem himself. Now even he's greatest wish was just a reminder that he been nothing more than some crazy man gun.

"Sorry man" Brad tried to pat Jackson's hand but he pulled away and he looked out the window in silence for the rest of the car ride as Allison discussed with her father about the Alpha pack and potential Darach roaming the streets.  
***  
Brad walked slowly down the street, listening to music streaming out his ipod – one of the few processions of his own he still had. He had thought of going back to the Diner but he was afraid, not only for himself but for Dave and Janet. It was weird for him to trust Chris and Allison, who were not only hunters but Argent hunters. Yet they seemed very honest and legit. 

He often found himself listening, without even thinking about it, to their heartbeats as they spoke, trying to catch a slip up but there hadn’t been and no one could lie perfectly all the time. Maybe they did actually believe the code they spouted. After all Allison did date a werewolf, the one named Scott.

He stopped and looked at his destination. It was a nice two storey house, with a Sheriff’s patrol car parked in the drive-way. That would of given away the fact it was Stiles house, even if his sense of smell wasn’t as good as it.

He pondered for a second on what to do. It seemed that werewolf business was conducted straight though Stiles window so. . .

“What the fuck, seriously, I need some mountain ash or welcome matt”

“I thought all werewolves came through the window?”

“They do but, well I would tell you that’s not the point but you’re a wolf so is there really any point in me wasting my breath”

Brad frowned in confusion because he was mad he came through the window but not worried enough to tell him he shouldn’t? 

“Why are you here anyway, wolfyboy, which is what I’m going to call you because, oh yeah, I don’t actually know you”

“I’m Brad, I was at practice this morning for that game your school plays”

“Lacrosse”

“You seem good at it” complimenting him would probably work out better for Brad in the long term than torturing him. Although he doubted Jackson could take him on single handily Stiles seemed to somehow be involved with a group of werewolves that had an alpha. Although Stiles was way too young to be an emissary to a pack.

“So what brings you down here, want to harass me about what you saw before. Threaten me on behalf of Jackson into being silent?”

“Why would Jackson ask me to threaten you when he loves you?”

“Whaaa, what, did he tell you?”

“No, he’s not talking to me but I could smell it. Love is such a nice smell” He remember fondly the smell of Janet and Dave when they saw each other after one was away or on anniversary’s or . . . well there was a downside to having good smell. 

It also reminded him of the last time he saw his parents, when they dropped him off at a motel and told him they were just going to get Ice Creams. The smell of love, mixed in with fear and regret and longing and . . . They’d never come back. He’d never seen his pack again.

He had searched as money came available, escape the system as it captured him, out ran the hunters but he’d never been able to fill the gap and it was the not knowing what happened to them. Why did they never come, why did no one from him pack come looking for him. Did anyone care?

“You smelt it?

“As I said, I know humans don’t have as good hearing as us but seriously, try and listen. Anyway, why I’m here is I want to know why Jackson’s eyes are blue. He’s cold but not cold enough to kill someone. On purpose anyway”

“Eyes? What does his eyes have to do with anything. And besides why would you even ask me. Ask him and if he doesn’t tell you then tough. It’s not my place to be. . . “

“What is he doing here?” Derek asked, sticking his head though the window and Stiles threw his hands in the air.

“Seriously!”

“Stiles, is that you?” His dad called out and Derek ducked back out the window and Stiles made shooing motions at Brad which was too late as the Sheriff opened the door.

“So what are we doing for tea? Wait, who are you and when did you come in?”

“Um, hey” Brad held out his hand “I’m a friend of Jackson’s and I was just here to. . .”

The Sheriff pulled back his hand.

“You can tell your buddy Jackson that if he even thinks about coming around and fucking with my son again I will kill him and if he even thinks of trying to use it to bully him at school. . . “

“Dad, it was the other way around. . . not that it matters”

“You fucked Jackson?” Both the Sheriff and Brad asked in shock.

“Actually I’m not surprised, guys like Jackson usually are little bitches. That’s why they think they’re better than everyone else, why they walk over everyone, why Jackson let Isaac father beat the crap out of every night without saying anything to anyone”

Stiles screwed his face up in frustration “Dad”

“I’m just gonna go now” Brad said awkwardly, pushing his way pass the Sheriff.

“Tell Jackson not to mess with my son”

***

That night Jackson was lying in bed, thinking about where he would be if his parents hadn’t died and he’d had a normal life. He wouldn’t of murder innocent people, attack people who he once thought of as friends. He’d attack Danny and the only ray of sunshine about it was he hadn’t seriously hurt his best friend.

Lydia was another story. She had saved his life, brought him back from his self-imposed hell and he’d then frozen her out again, mainly because how could he tell her that she was like a sister to him but he didn’t actually want to screw her to the table. That he actually got a hard on thinking about her creepy stalker, the same guy he enjoyed teasing and bullying all though high school.

And speaking of Stiles how was he prefect? For someone who was always full of witty, smartass comeback’s he was surprising gentle and he smelt, felt and tasted like belonging. It was something Jackson had being chased all his life. It was Stiles blabbering on while risking his life for supernatural creatures while being painfully human. 

Thumping noises continued from upstairs and Jackson turned up his music. Scott and Derek and the crew were trying to take on the Alpha pack. He had heard Allison beg Chris to help them earlier but he had said no.

No surprise there, Chris was trying to live a normal life now as a human. After Jackson ruined his life, he did wonder if Chris hated his guts, blamed him for corrupting his father. Why Chris was helping him was something he didn’t understand. Jackson had used his daughter to get to Scott, then ask Derek for the bit despite Chris telling continuously telling him not to, then as the Kanima under Matt and Chris’s own father control Jackson had attacked his daughter, killed innocents and out Scott to his mother.

There was a knock at the door and Allison stuck her head around the corner and really Jackson thought, privacy? What if he’d been taking care of something private . . . what if he’d been taking care of Stiles.

“I’m going to help Scott and the others, are you coming?”

Jackson paused for a second. He wasn’t part of the pack. It wasn’t his fight. But that was the old Jackson attitude, he was better than now. He was a better person.

“Lead the way, huntress”

Allison smiled one of those shy smile as she waved for him to follow her down the hallway to the her room and out the window onto the ledge. There using the fire escape she climb up towards the penthouse suite.  
***  
“Come on Derek, pack or family” Kali sneered at him as she crushed Cora’s throat under her foot. Deucalion smirked and walked up from his vantage point halfway up the escalator.

“Ennis, why don’t we show Derek how easy it is”

Ennis looked up in confusion at Deucalion back as he walked up the escalator, once he was at the top Deucalion turned back to look at everyone and smiled as he leaned on his walking stick.

“You know Ennis, there was always the one that got away, wasn’t there. Luckily tonight we can fix that error” and with that Deucalion pushed Brad, bounded and gagged down the escalator. Ennis looked up at Deucalion in despair.

“It seems that somehow Brad’s parents knew that something was up, despite the fact that we all took down our pack one by one and that by some misfortune that they managed to stow him away. It must have been a hard thought for you, the thought of killing the youngest member of your pack”

Deucalion smirked down at Ennis and rocked gently side to side.

“But come on Ennis, show Derek what being a real Alpha is all about. How easy it is to kill one’s own”

Ennis stumbled forward as the twins took his place holding Boyd down, Scott growled on the spot in frustration.

“Stop, no one else has to die”

“Dear, Dear Scott but you’re wrong again. Tonight two wolfs are going to be no more. And the destiny of another great alpha will begin”

Ennis walked slow towards Brad, who tried to shuffle back, the gag slipped out his mouth and he looked up at Ennis.

“Ennis! It’s me, help please, what’s going on, where’s our pack? I’ve been looking for you for ages and now Deucalion saying that you killed everyone. But I know, I know that’s not true because you cared about all of us. You started a war with Argents over the death of Kane!”

Ennis froze for a second, regret lingering on his face before being wiped with a blank expression as he raised his arm up, claws extended.

“Ennis! Please”

A whirling noise rang out before sparks flew everywhere as an arrow hit one of the concrete beams.

“Cover your eyes!” Deucalion cried out as Allison fired arrow after arrow in the makeshift arena, the distraction being enough to give Cora the upper hand over Kali and escape. Jackson leapt down as Derek tackled Ennis and ripped off the rope that bound Brad.

The rest of the night was a blur with no clear winner. Isaac, Brad and Scott tried to take on the super wolf as Jackson, Boyd and Cora took on Kali and Derek and Ennis fought, suddenly Scott saw an opening and slid over to slice Ennis leg. . .

It all happened so slowly and yet so quickly. Ennis slipped and fell over the edge and grabbed out, catching Derek and pulling him over. 

And like that, it was over. Derek and Ennis were dead. 

***

“Do you think they’re really dead? Allison asked Jackson sitting on the corner of his bed. It was late and the next morning, actually this morning he had a bus ride across State for a cross country met, in the corner of his room sat Brad. Brad -who was for some ungodly reason moping the death, at least possible death of Ennis. 

Ennis - the alpha that Jackson had saved his scrawny white arse from just moment prior.

“Werewolves heal from almost anything” Jackson said non-committedly. He really didn’t know, and he didn’t quite understand why the thought of Derek being dead was upsetting to him. Derek wasn’t his alpha, Derek didn’t even like him.

“Almost anything” Brad said sombrely “we can’t heal from everything. Even wolves die”

“He tried to kill you!”

“He didn’t want to, I could tell”

“He was going to” and Jackson felt so angry. How could someone be so naïve? How had Brad coped in the real world? Brad glared at him and he could feel the tension but Brad said nothing, instead just getting up and leaving the room. Allison looked up at Jackson with her big eyes.

“I think Danny’s safe, by the way, from Ethan. I see the way you foam at the mouth whenever they’re together”

“I wish, I don’t know. I just wish I could Danny why he can’t date Ethan, why I want to rip his throat out in English”

Allison just smiled and patted his arm as she too got up to leave.

“I always knew you weren’t completely heartless Jackson”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is leading to Motel Cali and then the story will go slightly off canon (which it already is, so thats fine right?) 
> 
> Who wants Jackson blowing Stiles on a bus full of hot lacrosse players?

If Chris suspected anything about the events of last night, he didn’t voice them as he, Allison and Jackson ate breakfast the next morning. Brad was still slumbering in his bed after spending the night twisting and turning which, thanks to Jacksons supernatural hearing had kept him up all night too. Jackson had considered getting up and ripping Brad’s throat out to get some sleep and then spent half an hour wondering why becoming a werewolf suddenly gave him weird urges to rip people’s throats out.

Chris was crunching down on some toast asking Allison questions about her plans with Lydia, which Jackson was trying to ignore as he still hadn’t spoken to Lydia and it gotten to ‘now it’s so past the awkward stage that it’s just awkward the two of them living on the same planet’. Plus, He wasn’t sure how to deal with the fact she was knowingly sleeping with an Alpha werewolf – Danny was hard enough and that was only because Danny didn’t know about werewolves.

What was Allison and Scott doing allowing Lydia in such danger? And Stiles, wasn’t he meant to have an epic crush on her? When he didn’t have his tongue down Jacksons throat. He was glad that Chris and Allison didn’t have super senses as he thought of Stiles hands running over his body, cupping fit, tight arse. 

Did Stiles forgive him? For all the bullying and attacks in high school, for the years of abuse, for getting his father fired despite the fact that deep down Jackson knew that Scott and Stiles were helping but he was too proud to admit it.

 

“Jackson!” Chris sharp voice pulled him out of his daze and he looked over “Did you want a ride to school?”

“Um, yeah, that be cool thanks”

Chris got up and took his plate over to the sink “We’re leaving in five; you’ll be fine aye Allison?”

“Yes dad, I’ll be fine. What trouble can me and Lydia get into?” she asked far too sweetly for a teenager girl who could slice and dice werewolves and shoot arrows in people. Chris just eyed her for a second.

“What trouble could you get into? I don’t know you tell me?” he asked, staring at her from across the room “Did you get your homework done last night?”

The tension in the room was intense and Jackson started to get up “Stay” Chris said pointedly.

Allison just pouted “Dad I don’t know what you’re talking about. God talk about over protective”

“I’d like to remind you that no one in this house is to get involved in the supernatural world, we’ve retired. And while I can’t kick you out Allison, I can sure as hell ground your ass. And Jackson . . .” 

Chris paused for a second, the anger slowly slipping off his face “Look, it’s just, it’s better if we stay out of all the trouble”

Jackson half stood half sat on the seat, now was the opportunity he had wasted during his training with Chris in the forests of France, when Chris was teaching him control during the full moons in the abandoned office blocks in the rail yards of Beacon Hills.

“Do you hate me?”

Chris looked honestly shocked by the question and rubbed his face, Allison dropped her phone on the kitchen bench and just stared at Jackson with her mouth hanging open a little bit. Rubbing his temple like he had a headache, Chris slowly walked across the room.

“Now why would you ask that Jackson, In case you’ve forgotten who it was that saved your ass in London, not to mention where have you been staying for the last couple of months? Well? If I hated you, you would be hanging in the basement as I pulsed electricity though you, maybe I’d use my father’s blade or have you not noticed the thousands of guns in this house? I always knew you where an ungrateful little. . .”

“Dad!” Allison cried out, reaching across the bench to touch Jackson’s shoulder which he shrugged off. He could sense Chris’s frustration waving off him like B.O.

“Well, seeing as I ruin your family? I was a monster! Your father almost had me kill you and Allison, not to mention everyone else who died. How many times did you tell me not to ask for the bite? And yet I asked for it. Because I wanted to be better than everyone else, better than Scott” he spat out “I wanted to be important and needed and that caused me to become nothing more than a weapon of murder. And now I live here with you and Allison and you act like nothing happen but I know, you know” he looked over at Allison “you know too”

With that Jackson leapt, actually leaping, over the bench and he was out the door before Chris could response. Chris gave chase but Jackson had flown down the stairs before he’d even manage to get to the doorway. As he looked down the stairwell of the apartment building he let what Jackson say sink in.

It had been hard, at first, to look at Jackson. It wasn’t Jackson’s fault, if anything it was more Derek’s fault for biting him when anyone could see that Jackson wasn’t ready to become a werewolf. He didn’t hate Jackson and he’d learnt to see passed the past for the most part, it wasn’t easy to accept that your own father was not only willing to become a monster – even after forcing his son to help his wife kill herself, his granddaughters mother – but to use such a dangerous monster as a Kanima as his plaything.

Allison was standing by him, he realised and he felt guilty at snapping at Jackson. The poor kid had been though a lot, but then again they all had. Chris had done all he could to be welcoming. Allison just gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder.

“He’ll calm down dad, it’s just hard I guess, we were all just teenagers struggling to deal with high school and growing up and now, now everything has changed”

Indeed it had. This was why Victoria and he had decided to wait to tell Allison, before Kate had interfered. He missed her; she was always going to be his sister even if she had made mistakes. Hell everyone had made mistakes, they were human. He was an adult and sometimes he felt out of his depth.

Allison fidgeted on the spot “Hey I gotta go meet Lydia” she said, quickly kissing him on the cheek and she took off to the elevator, as the doors closed he remembered that he hadn’t asked her why exactly she was meeting Lydia so early in the morning. He knew, of course, that Allison was still involved with Scott and Stiles in the world of the supernatural. He’d been foolish to even think they could stay out of it but Allison would rather die than abandon the only real friends she had ever had.

She was definitely her mother’s daughter he thought fondly as he walked back into the apartment and internally laughed to himself as he saw Brad pouring cereal into a bowl. It still seemed so weird that not only did he socialise with werewolves but he willing allowed two to stay in his apartment.

“Hey, everyone’s already left I see” Brad commented

“Yeah, I’m going to my office, business stuff” Chris lied as he headed to the last bedroom, from there he’d be able to climb up the fire escape to the penthouse. He surveyed the remains of the battle and he could almost visualise it in his head, he ran his hand over the cracks where Allison’s arrow had hit.

“Ennis is dead”

Chris spun around and standing behind him was Brad, he was propping himself up against a wall. 

“What happened last night?”

“Deucalion” Brad said coldly

“Is everyone okay? What was Allison doing up here?”

“I don’t know, ask her! But it’s a good thing her and Jackson show up or else it would be three dead werewolves instead of two”

“Not Scott??”

Brad rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. “No, not Scott, Derek and Ennis, they’re both dead”. He walked over with Chris to the edge and looked down at the Escalators below, just missing Peter and Cora.

“Where did the bodies go?” Chris asked, looking up at Brad.

“I don’t know”

Chris looked down again “So they might not be dead”  
***

Jackson ran all the way to Beacon Hills High, he wasn’t able to think clearly. The trip there had been nothing more than a blur. The lacrosse team was piling around the bus and Coach was screaming at the poor bus driver. The noise, smells, the sights, the fight from the morning was clogging his brain, making it difficult to think, let alone cope. 

He was vaguely aware of the shift happening when he felt a hand on his back and someone was pushing him around the back of the bus. He couldn’t work out who it was until a hand slapped his face.

Only one idiot was stupid enough to slap a werewolf.

Stiles was staring him in the face “Breathe Jackson, breathe” completely with swinging arm motions towards and away from his chest which Jackson assumed was meant to symbolise a steady chest pattern, although Stiles movements where anything but steady.

Jackson did as Stiles said though because his annoying voice was relaxing, and his smell was grounding. He could feel focus coming back, he stepped forward and Stiles stepped back as a reflex but luckily for Jackson, Stiles hit the side of the bus allowing Jackson to cup Stiles face in his hands and push his lips against Stiles. 

He growled as Stiles pushed him away “Look, I don’t know what this is, this, you know, we’re doing and I don’t not like it, in fact it’s definitely enjoyable. Especially given someone like you, in fact especially being Jackson Whittemore, but I digress, you probably don’t want to be seen kissing me at School right?”

Jackson paused and looked at Stiles, truly at looked at Stiles and he didn’t see any reason why it would be a bad thing for people to know. His parents would like Stiles and they could adopt a child, it’d just like his own parents and he’d be able to relate to their child so they’d never feel as empty as he did. 

It’d be okay. He was sure of it. Except where he stood with Chris. Actually now he was more alone than he was when he’d come back to Beacon Hills. Chris would have had enough of his bullshit this time and now it was the only home he had, unless he went back to London. Away from Stiles, his heart lurched at the thought.

“Jackson, what are you doing!” Danny quietly yelled, obviously trying not to gain the attention of the team on the other side of the bus. “Coach will kill you if you get into a fight before the meet, just leave Stiles alone man”

As if on cue Scott and Isaac came running around and flanked Danny, who just rolled his eyes and gestured for Jackson to follow him back around “It’s time to board the bus”. 

As Jackson walked past Isaac and Scott, who were both glaring at him, he smelt illness radiating off Scott. He looked him over and Scott looked pale and weaker than normally. A few months ago that would of made Jackson feel great but something about it unnerved him. Scott didn’t meet his eyes and made his way over to Stiles.

“Hey man, what was up with Jackson”

“Dude, its Jackson, everything’s up with him, now let’s get your scrawny werewolf butt on the bus”

Jackson fumed only a tad because his butt was the only butt Stiles should be getting on.

Boarding the bus, Isaac and Boyd sat up the front, while Jackson sat opposite Danny and Ethan. He wished he could tell Danny why he should stay away from Ethan but it was best if Danny was dragged down with Jackson. Stiles and Scott slumped into the back seat, well Stiles sat while Scott slumped over. It made little sense to Jackson why Scott wasn’t healing. His phone buzzed in his lap.

Unknown number: Are you on that trip? Your coach sucks at answering his phone  
Unknown number: Text back dick  
Unknown number: Chris says he will sell your Porsche

Jackson sighed as he stared at the phone, he contemplated ignoring the texts but giving in he texted back.

Jackson: Im guessin this is Brad??? Seein as I dont hve this number. Yes Im on the trip. Tell chris hes free to pack my stuff 4 me & Ill pic it up when Im bck.

There was a about minute pause before his phone started ringing, he ignored till it rang a second time and he realised that Danny was giving him his “dude what’s wrong with you” look. He answered the phone and scooted over to the next seat over and huddled against the window.

“Yes” he hissed down the phone

“What are you playing at Jackson” Chris snapped back “You yell nonsense this morning, take off and then you say I should pack your stuff. Do you want to leave? Is that what you want?”

“It’s what you want” Jackson tried to growl back but he couldn’t keep the emotion out of his voice “You can’t want me, I shouldn’t of forced myself into your life. After everything”

“I wouldn’t of let you stay with us if I wasn’t fine with it; you’re a good kid Jackson and you’re always welcome here, I know it’s not the same, but we can be your pack. Me, Allison” pause “Brad too”

Jackson just sat there breathing; he hadn’t even noticed Stiles sit down next to him.

“Umm, you know that no one blames you”

“Go away”

Stiles just frown but nodded and walked back to Scott leaving Jackson leaning against the window of the bus.

For most of the bus trip Jackson remained quiet in his seat, answering yes or no to Danny’s question, it was so tense in the bus he knew Danny could tell something was up. He ignored Scott limping pass to put a stop of whatever Boyd was planning and Jackson rolled his eyes internally. How werewolves where still a secret when Scott and Co running around.

He could also overheard Ethan telling Danny he was worried about someone close to not making it through the night. Which was encouraging, if Ennis survived the fall then surely Derek must of too? Not that it should matter to Jackson but at the end of the day, he was on Scott’s side even if Derek would rather him dead. Not that he’d admit it to Scott because he was still better than Scott, Scott just had the advantage of turning first.

And not turning into a Kanima.

Because Scott was a better person than he was, Scott was a better friend, better son, and better captain. At least Scott didn’t need to run people down to make himself feel important.

He didn’t even notice Stiles get up until the coach was blasting his whistle at him. It was funny, but watching Stiles scowl was actually kind of hot. Stiles was in fact pretty hot. Jackson got up and pushed pass Coach who muttered something and he eye fucked Stiles as he stalked him back to the back of the bus. 

Isaac and Boyd turned to watch cautiously as Danny sat up in his seat as Stiles pressed up against the back of the bus, his back against the window.

“Hey buddy, what’s up” he asked, trying to mask his uncertainly with humour and Jackson just smirked back

“Jackson! What do you think you’re doing, this is just a little bus and. . .”

Jackson pulled one of Stiles arms up and held it against the roof of the bus and with his other hand unzip Stiles zip, Stiles muttered something and Jackson just flashed blue eyes at him. Scott looked up at them from his spot and Jackson did a “sup” gesture with his head. Yeah Scotty boy, your best friend is hot as shit and I’m going to take some of that he thought to himself as he slip down Stiles jeans and boxers with one push.

The bus went silent as Jackson took Stiles half hard cock in his hand; he tried to imagine the view from the outside, Stiles white ass pressed against the window. He heard a motorcycle pull up next to the last window of the bus clearly interested in a better view and what a show they’d give. He looked Stiles in the eyes and saw the same lust he had.

He dropped to his knees and took Stiles cock in his mouth as Scott gapped next to them; he sucked on Stiles cockhead like a lollipop, running a hand up his top to pinch his nipples. . .

‘Jared!” Jackson woke up in confusion and then the stench hit him, Jared had thrown up all over the seats in front of him and on the floor. He had to smirk to himself when he noticed Stiles was sitting next to Jared, rubbing his back and making comforting noises and trying way too hard to act like he was innocent.

After all Stiles always found a way to get what he wanted. . . Jackson had to give him that. Now if only Jackson could hide his tenting erection.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter, just to make things clear, the wolfsbane from Coach's whistle is what making Jackson had crazy sex dreams about Stiles although little dreaming happenings here, kind of sad but its based on the motel esp. Enjoy (hopefully)

Stiles, Lydia and Allison dragged Scott into the toilet block and Jackson scoffed at how obvious they were, he really couldn’t see how the whole of Beacon Hills, let alone the whole world didn’t know about Scott being a werewolf.

He followed them in; Scott was dumped on the floor and looked like crap in between the two hand basins. It made no sense to Jackson, Scott was a werewolf and he should be healing, the wound wasn’t that bad. Lydia glared at him and Stiles gave him a casually glance over but was clearly deeply concerned about Scott’s condition.

“What’s wrong with McCall” Jackson asked, leaning over to get a better view as Allison cut off his shirt. Actually McCall had a nice chest, even when it was all cut open and bleeding black stuff. He wondered if Stiles and McCall would be up for a threesome. Actually when did he get so horny? Dreaming about blowing Stiles against the back window of the bus was one thing but imagining a threesome as McCall was dying in some dirty public bathroom was something else.

Lydia was discussing how it was probably all in Scott’s head; that because of his hero complex (not quite how Lydia worded it but close enough for Jackson) that he wasn’t healing because Derek was dead. Jackson’s solution was simple.

“McCall, snap out of it” he growled and slap Scott across his face. Scott’s head hit the sink to the right of him and sunk back down and Jackson felt a pang of guilt. And pain as Allison slammed him against the back wall, her eyes red and she literally looked like she would rip him in half with her bare hands.

“Thanks for that sweetie” Lydia said condescendingly to him but at least taking the heat off him from Allison “Look it’s in his head that he’s not healing, so maybe he just needs to think he is”

Allison found a needle and string in her bag and looked at the gaping wounds on Scott’s chest.

“The bus could leave at any minute” Stiles commented with worry lacing his voice. In fact the concern dripping off his scent was making Jackson sick. He wish he could hold Stiles and make him feel better, but not in front of Lydia and Allison.

“Well make sure it doesn’t” Allison snapped back, trying to calm herself. Lydia grabbed Stiles and dragged him out of the toilet block while he flung his arm out aimlessly to grab Jackson. He missed of course but Jackson reached out and took his hand and felt relieved that Stiles wanted him.

“Is he going to be alright, do you think we should call someone, we could call Deaton, he’d know what to do, oh god”

“Stiles!” Lydia shouted “Calm down and help me keep Coach distracted”

“Don’t yell at him” Jackson said, pulling Stiles in close to him. Stiles pushed away for a second before letting himself collapse on Jackson chest and curled around him. Lydia’s eyes went big, then cold. She snorted, rolled her eyes and walked off all while looking incredibly sexy. He held Stiles closer and tried not to think about what was going through Lydia’s mind. He didn’t care if she hated him (well, he did) but he knew how important her friendship was to Stiles, plus she was an important part of the pack.

More important than he was, but at this moment as Stiles hugged the living daylights out of him he had to admit he felt pretty important. A short, snap glare at Greenberg was enough to get them some more space although he knew that it meant they were on the rumour mill which meant he would have to ask Stiles what he was to him. Which would make Jackson look pathetic and weak, especially when Stiles was bound to tell him that he was only interested in Jackson because he was hot and because he bent over for him.

Although he only did that to save Stiles life from the virgin murdering crazy druid that was running around, who apparently didn’t just kill virgins anymore. The fact he’d do it again if Stiles asked him was completely irrelevant.

Jackson regain awareness of the outside world as he heard Danny shouting and him and Stiles ran over to find Isaac pounding Ethan’s face in, while Ethan just looked up at Isaac like it was a trip to Disneyland. Danny was trying to pull Isaac off Ethan but Danny couldn’t compete with werewolf powers. If Isaac hurt Danny through, Jackson would rip his head off.

Before he could act though, Scott pushed pass them, looking unsteady still but improving. “Isaac” he growled and broke Isaac out of his trance like state.

The bus trip from the rest room to the motel was quite, everyone seemingly glossing over Isaac’s rage fit, except for Danny who sat next to Ethan, throwing dirty looks at Isaac’s back. Coach had given Isaac detention and locker room cleaning duties but mainly he had wanted the whole thing to disappear.

It wasn’t even too awkward that Lydia and Allison had decided to come along for the ride, he listened carefully to Lydia but she made no comment about him and Stiles although at one point she did tell Stiles that she wanted him to be careful with who he trusted.

Scott and Allison had picked up at this but Stiles had shot her back down with a comment about her screwing around with an evil Alpha werewolf name Aiden. Lydia had smiled back at him and tilted her head and stared ice daggers into Jacksons back.

At the motel it was a different story. Jackson was feeling anxious, overly horny and depressed and he couldn’t pin down why. He was glad when Danny had decided to bunk with Ethan and Stiles had chosen Scott leaving him to himself. Greenburg had offered to bunk with him but he had vetoed that idea and Coach preferred suffering a night of being in the same room as Greenburg to loosing Jackson. 

In his motel room though, along in his thoughts things got worse. He kept getting flash backs, not just to the kanima attacks when he brutally murdered people he didn’t even know but flash backs to all the cruel things he’d said and done to McCall and Stiles. 

He’d been, no doubt, a right royal prick. He’d built a façade so based on what people thought of him that it’d been vital to him to knock others down. Previously he had justified it on the fact that he deliberately set out to attack people, he’d only done it when the situation called for it.

But the fact was he was the loser. He was the one with no true identity. He was the only one out of everyone, out of all those people he called losers to not only not become a werewolf, but to transform into some mindless creature out of a horror movie. 

Not only that, but then he’d almost got Stiles dad fired because he was too proud to except McCall. . . Scott’s and Stiles help. Even though they were the only ones who wanted to save him. He owed them so much and he owed them so much and yet he done so little to repay them.

He threw on his lacrosse shorts and a tee shirt and walked out of his room. He saw Stiles running up the stairs with flares in his hand going towards Isaac’s and Boyd’s room. Perhaps he should say goodbye, but it was probably best he didn’t ruin Stiles life anymore. Walking around the back he made his way along the dirty desert ground towards the trains track behind the motel.

He knew werewolves could heal from major injuries but being run over by a freight train roaring around at 70 mph? He doubted that was survivable. His phone beeped.

Brad: Dude, can I use your laptop?

Jackson: Looking up doggie porn?

Brad: Your gross, I don’t even know why Chris wants to keep you.

Jackson half laughed half snorted, ‘well Brad’ he thought ‘you won’t have to worry much longer’ as he sat down in the middle of the train tracks and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just finished walking season 3B! and trying to watch bits of Season 4 on youtube. Dam New Zealand not having teen wolf on TV! Still confused how Aiden died from the sword when werewolves have healed from worse but anyway, enjoy this. Thanks for the comments on the last chapter, hope this is okay!

Stiles felt the world roll off his shoulders as Lydia shoved him and Scott to the ground as a giant flame ball roared up behind them. Scott recked of gasoline and he was still holding onto Stiles too tight but it was alright. Scott was okay, Isaac was okay, Boyd was okay, even Ethan who Stiles didn’t care about was okay. Everyone was okay.

Except.

Where was Jackson? 

“Shit!” Stiles shouted as he pushed himself up off the pile, Scott looked up at him with those big brown puppy eyes “what’s wrong man?”

“Jackson! Where’s Jackson?” Stiles panicked because why did the people he cared about have to be stupid werewolves who got themselves into stupid trouble. He had to find him, luckily Scott had already got up and was sniffing the air but with a concern look on his face.

“Scott, buddy, what’s the matter”

Scott looked down at the ground and shuffled nervously “I’m sorry man, I can’t get a scent, all I can smell is, is the gasoline. I’m sorry man”

Scott looked so broken that it tore at Stile’s heart, he grabbed Scott’s shoulder “it’s okay, we’ll find him”

Lydia closed her and breathed out and started walking, Allison looked at Stiles and Scott for a second cautiously before following her along the courtyard of the motel and around the back behind the rooms. Isaac and Boyd had heard the explosion (which apparently the rest of the motel hadn’t) and had caught up to them by the time Lydia had started walking through the desert.

“If Lydia can sense him, does that mean he’s dead” Isaac asked the group at large, before turning to Boyd “Think anyone would go to his funeral?”

“Not funny” Scott growled and Stiles nodded in agreement. He could understand, deep down the void between Isaac and Jackson, after all Jackson had been a heartless bully, ignored Isaac’s beatings and then killed his father although granted that was really Matt as the Kanima master. But for reasons that weren’t logical Stiles cared a lot for Jackson.

Not that he was sure if it returned, sure Jackson let him fuck him and then cried on his shoulder and then cuddled him as he worried over the fact that Scott might die but what was he to Jackson. Was he still just the annoying spaz who happened to now join the no doubt massive list of booty calls Jackson had.

Lydia stopped and gasped. Jackson was alive, sitting in the middle of the railway tracks but, because the world hated them there was freight train roaring down the tracks. Stiles pushed passed everyone and grabbed Jackson and tried to pull but he couldn’t.

In a flash Scott was beside him, pulling at Jackson who swung out and hit Stiles sending him flying off the tracks onto the dirt. Lydia and Allison ran up and grabbed Jackson’s arm and started pulling.

“Jesus” Stiles shouted “You stupid self-hating git, you rich spoilt bastard” as he ran back up, his knees scraping on the hard ballast. The horn of the train rained down on them as he punched Jackson square in the face.

“Nice to know what you really think of me” Jackson said coldly, he didn’t look up, just continued to stare towards the impending death roaring towards them. Stiles looked back and felt his bones shiver. In desperation he dropped to his knees in front of Jackson, face to face and grabbed his neck and kissed him. 

It was awkward and difficult but he felt Jackson melt into him and then with Scott’s help he managed to drag Jackson off the tracks as the train roared pass, he could feel the wind gushing over him as the wagons went clackitty clack behind him. He’d never felt so happy as he hugged Scott and Jackson in his arms.

“I will personally kill either of you if you try anything like this again” he warned “that goes for all of you, you mean so much to me. And if anyone brings this up again, I will kill you” Isaac and Boyd just looked at him with a ‘are you serious, we’re werewolves’ face and Stiles pouted “alright, I’ll get Derek to kill you”

“This might be an awkward time to ask” Isaac started “but when did Jackson come to mean so much to you, if I remember back Jackson treated you like, I don’t know dirt though school. I mean, does Jackson actually care about anyone but himself?”

Jackson tensed in Stiles arms and crashed his head on his shoulder. Despite the cold words from Isaac, Stiles couldn’t deny that he had a point, at least half of one. All though out school Jackson had built an image around himself and he acted that part. But Jackson sat part from the other bullies in that one on one he was reasonably to deal with, he also worked hard to improve himself than put others down.

Stiles couldn’t explain it really, he’d noticed it but he hadn’t. Jackson was a dick, harsh words when confront but if he was left alone he was more than happy to ignore the world and go on his self-destructive ways. Hell, Stiles had punched Jackson more than times than Jackson ever hit him.

He didn’t think that the change to werewolf had changed Jackson so much as the becoming the Kanima and facing his worse fears that he was no-body, which was foolish. No-one is ever a no-body and no-one should ever feel worthless. To quote the guidance councillor quoting Winston Churchill “if you’re going through hell, keep going”

“Just leave him alone, okay” Stiles replied, to amazement Isaac just nodded and Stiles felt a sense of gratitude. His eyes however made contact with Lydia and it felt awkward and wrong. Like he was stealing from the most important person in the world.

Sure, he didn’t love love Lydia anymore, he hadn’t since he’d started to get to know her better. Now it was stronger but different, Lydia *was* smart, she *was* powerful and she *was* going to be ruler of world by the time she turned 21 but she wasn’t an object for him to drool over. She deserved respect and he felt like they’d become pretty dam awesome friends in the short period of time. 

But how could you explain that you’d fallen in love with their ex, who probably didn’t love you but was just, a one night stand which also involved shoulder wetting? And not just an ex, but and ex that she’d saved from not only from death but from a life of being a plaything for psycho crazy people.

Sometimes Stiles hated the supernatural world.

At that moment Jackson lifted his head off Stiles shoulder and whispered, albert loudly, in his ear “what am I to you?”

Stiles swallowed, trying to dry his throat “what?”

Jackson kissed his neck, in front of everyone. Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd and Scott, god lord Jackson was sucking on his neck in front of his best friend, his brother. Scott had gone wide eyed, while Allison was rubbing Lydia’s back till she smacked her hand off.

“Don’t you hurt him” she scolded

“I won’t” Jackson said, his head still hiding in Stiles neck.

“I didn’t mean you” Lydia said, looking at Stiles and Stiles felt shocked “look, he’s a jerk and a bastard and he destroyed me but he doesn’t deserved to be played” she sighed, and tilted her head to the side. There was pain behind her eyes but also Stiles felt a sense of closure. It was the same look he had when things that had bugged him for ages finally fell into place. 

 

Scott remained quiet, which if Stiles could focus would have surprised him but he remain still in Stiles arms as Jackson clung to his chest. Allison looked uncomfortable but he figured it was more her worry for Lydia’s mental state after finding about supernatural creatures, finding out her boyfriend was a murderous snake, saving said boyfriend, said boyfriend then turning into a werewolf and buggering off across the Atlantic, coming back unannounced, discovering she was good at finding dead bodies of a dark druid and then finding out that her ex-boyfriend was actually screwing around with the loser that had stalked her for years. Who, most importantly was no longer a loser, thank you very much.

“I’m not, Lydia! I’m not playing him”

“Then what are we?” Jackson asked quietly

Stiles bit his top lip and tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone “let’s just sleep on this aye, see what we decide in the morning”

That placated Jackson, and eventually Scott pulled out of the hug to join Allison and embrace her. Together the rag tag group wandered back across and Stiles wasn’t sure how it happened but he ended up wedged up against the said of the bus as Jackson lay on his chest. Scott smiled as he looked over his seat from in front and Lydia and Allison curled up on the seat across of them while Isaac and Boyd chilled at the back.

It hit Stiles that it was incredibly uncomfortable and awkward and he’d be sore in all sorts of places for months to come tomorrow but at the moment, after everything they’d been through. Watching Boyd try to drown himself, Scott prepare to burn himself alive and Jackson just sitting there, in the middle of the railroad tracks waiting for the train to smoosh him; this was prefect, being surrounded and safe on the bus. It was to that thought, and the smell of Jacksons hair gel that Stiles drifted off to sleep.

It was coach’s blaring voice that woke him in the morning, and yay Jackson drooled all over his chest. At least he had enough money to buy him a new shirt, in fact several new shirts and maybe one for Scott too since Jackson had a lot of crawling to make up trying to kill himself. Then again, so did Scott but Scott was his brother and he wasn’t sure what Jackson was yet. 

Danny was staring at them, standing behind Ethan as Coach yelled about the meet being cancelled and Stiles wandered for a second why Danny was staring so intensely and then he realised it was because Jackson was still half asleep on him. Jackson gained his bearings, clearly not a morning a person and then realised the situation and bolted from the seat.

It kind of hurt, to be honest but Stiles wasn’t surprised, not really. Jackson had an image and people like Stiles didn’t fit it and Ethan slid in the seat next to Scott and started talking about how they saved his ass the night before, well Stiles did even if Ethan thanked Scott but he was okay with that. Jackson meanwhile started a deep conversation with Danny. 

Coach was still yelling as he walked down the pass, students pushing awkwardly pass him to get to their seats. Lydia suddenly grabbed his whistle and blew. Scott and Allison stared at her like she was crazy but Stiles didn’t because he trusted her judgment.

Okay, so he might have looked at her like she was a little crazy but it was Coach’s whistle.

“Wolfsbane” she said, opening her hand to reveal the powder that coated it.

“So every time Coach blew the whistle on the bus Scott, Isaac, Boyd. . .” Stiles started

“And Ethan” Lydia added

“We all inhaled it” Scott realised

“You were all poisoned by it” Allison finished.

It all made sense now “That’s how the Darach got in your heads, that’s how he did it”

The bastard Stiles fumed, but then the clogs in his brain clicked. On the trip back Coach would be blowing that whistle a million times, they’d get poisoned all over again and he’d have to watch and this time he might not be able to save them. There was only one thing to do, grabbing the whistle he opened the window of the bus and chucked it out as the bus pulled out.  
***

Stiles was getting ready to go to sleep after more useless time wasted, he just couldn’t get the Darach thing sorted. Something was missing, something was wrong. Two doctors were dead, well missing but they all knew how they’d be found.

What the motive was the big thing, why sacrifice all these peoples and why now, surely any reasonable villain would see that Beacon Hills was already dealing with an alpha pack so couldn’t they come back later when they were ready to deal with it.

Like never. Never worked well for Stiles, in fact Stiles would be over the moon if nothing evil ever bothered the small town again. The window creaked and he grabbed his bat just as familiar blond hair poked though.

“Seriously?”

“I really don’t think your dad will let me though the front door” Jackson whined and Stiles sighed because damit, Jackson was right. His father was looking for a reason to shot the whiny spoiled brat. Not Jackson was a whiny spoiled brat anymore but it was hard for his father to answer the same person who’d walked all over everyone, who threw a tantrum when things didn’t go his way and who got a restraining order against his son and then got him fired for a week was now the love of his sons life.

The sheriff wanted Stiles to date a nice guy, like Danny, or even Scott. Which was disgusting, Scott was almost related to him, how it worked was it was okay for Scott to describe his sex life in graphic detail with him but to make any serious suggestions that going down on Scott would be the same as going down on Jackson was just wrong.

Jackson sat on the corner of Stiles bed and grabbed a random dvd off the floor and started reading the back of it.

“Interesting?” Stiles asked mockingly as he sat down next to him and put his arm around Jacksons shoulder and leaned into him.

“At least it’s not the Notebook” 

“Lydia always watches that” Stiles laughed

“I know!” Jackson said too loudly before kissing Stiles, which caught him off guard. As they broke apart Jackson looked him in the eyes.

“Why do you like me, it’s not just because I’m a pretty face is it?”

Stiles sat back, Jackson was literally the last person he thought would be insecure, although Kanima so maybe it shouldn’t be such a surprise.

“I like you because your complex, I want to figure out all the things that make you Jackson Whittemore” 

The door creaked open and the sheriff looked in and frowned.

“Stiles” he said disapprovingly

“We’re just doing some homework”

“Homework”

“Yeah, homework”

The Sheriff pursed his lips together for a second, glaring daggers into Jackson “Well make sure your homework is safe, and not too loud but I’m going to put my music on anyway” he closed the door behind him and Stiles sat in disbelief for a second before moshing his face into Jacksons and pulling his shirt up.

God, Jackson had the best chest ever. His fumbling hands pulled on Jacksons jeans and slid off his boxers as well leaving Jackson naked lying on his bed. Good lord, it was heaven. He ran his tongue from Jacksons mouth down his neck, across his chest to suck on his nipples, while his hand slid up and down Jacksons thigh as his hard cock pressed against Stiles tee shirt.

“Your shirt” Jackson breathed out, Stiles pushed his hands away for a second and lean over naked Jackson, because seriously, naked Jackson. It may have been the second time he’d had “fun” with Jackson but it was still a thrill. 

“Just need to get the light” he panted out.

“But then it be hard to see things, see you” Jackson whined and Stiles sighed as his fingers almost hit the switch – that was the point. How could he compare to Jackson, it was bad enough getting changed in the locker room. Even more so since Scott got hot, leaving him as the sole fugly on the team.

“What’s wrong” Jackson asked, sitting up.

“Nothing dude, we’re about to have hot sex” Stiles lied

“Hell yea, you’re gonna pound me into the bed, the desk, everywhere I think, just as well your room’s already messy” Jackson joked, running his hand along Stiles arm “But first tell me what happened, I can sense it”

“Look, it’s nothing, I’ll just turn the light off and we can find the right place to pound your hole in submission and then” Stiles paused for a second because he wondered, nicely of course, how much Jackson was into being ordered around and used “Then once we’re done, you’re going to tidy my room, in your birthday suit while I watch Starwars!”

Jackson shook his head and scoffed but a smile creeped on his face as well as a blush on his cheeks.

“Am I interrupting” 

For the love of holey cheese.

“Derek!” Stiles yelled, as Jackson scrambled to find something to cover himself and what a day for Stiles to actually tuck his bed in, although it was amusing watching Jackson scramble naked around his room.

The door flew open as Jackson bent over to pick up his discarded top, sending Jackson falling spread eagle on the floor as the sheriff jumped in with his gun. He looked down at Jackson, then grimaced and looked away before staring at Derek and Stiles.

“I don’t want to know, I really don’t”

Derek frowned for a second before opening his mouth to say something.

“Nope, I’m just going to have a whisky and turn my music up really loud”

Derek glared at Stiles as his dad left and really, Stiles was offended, it was Derek that had turned up unannounced. It was not Stiles fault that he had found someone who wanted to have funky time with him and good lord he wanted to have funky time. He was so hard.

“Are you going to get dressed” Derek said, not asked as Jackson lay crimsoned on the floor. He got up and to Stiles amusement put his shirt on first and then his jeans, doing without his boxers.

“Can I help you sourwolf?”

Derek growled at Stiles and Jackson growled at Derek who flashed red eyes at Jackson and made him cower and Derek just smirked.

“I wanted to talk Jackass over there, I was hoping perhaps Danny had said something about Ethan, something might help us against the alpha pack”

“He’s said nothing”

“Your best friend, if you have friends, and he doesn’t tell you anything” Derek asked, smirking again and Stiles felt more annoyed than ever, couldn’t Derek try being more, reasonable.

“Nothing that could help you” Jackson said “I swear to god, he doesn’t even know”

“So you’re okay with your best friend dating a psycho alpha werewolf with a taste for blood, some friend aye, must be part of the reason you made such a good pack member” Derek flashed a small fake smile as he climbed back out Stiles window.

“You don’t do that” Stiles said walking towards the window “You don’t come to my house and threaten my, my, my “

“Your what Stiles? He’s no good for you. I’m actually a little bit disappointed, I know your desperate but I thought you had a brain” Derek sighed as he jumped from the window.

Stiles fumed as he watched Derek disappear into the darkness, he’d be a lot easier to deal with if he pulled the stick out of his ass. He turned back to face Jackson but he just pushed pass him.

“I don’t need your defence” Jackson growled and jumped out the window. Stiles just collapsed in the middle of the floor. What was wrong, Scott wouldn’t of mind it. No one would of mind that, Stiles was standing up for him. He didn’t even notice his father had come in and was hugging him until he’d tried to stand up.

***

Brad was pouring juice into his cup when he heard the door open. He wasn’t overly worried about how it was, Allison, Lydia, Chris, Jackson all regularly wandered in and out of the apartment and he knew Carrie was still chilling in Allison room, trying to get used being in a werewolf hunters apartment as Chris was talking to her.

Brad had been walking around town with Chris as he was trying to figure something out, he’d known he was lying about why they were out and about but Brad trusted the hunter enough to trust he had his reasons. That when they’d found Carrie being chased by two bounty hunters, it’d been quick work to stop them, the bigger part was trying to get Carrie to trust them. The wound on his side was healing nicely though.

He dropped the juice bottle as an arrow flew into his back and he crashed into the cupboards. He turned to find an older lady with two big burly guys staring at him.

Chris had come running at the sound, with Carrie in tow and he gasped as he looked at the old lady.

“Hello Chris Argent” she said in a sickly false tone “Curious the amount of werewolves in your apartment, don’t you think?”


	8. Chapter 8

Chris pulled the arrow out of Brad’s back. He smelt the tip of it.

“No wolfsbane” he said, glaring at Araya who shrugged her shoulders and smiled and gestured to the couch.

“Why are you in my apartment?”

“So rude Christopher let’s sit down and have a chat, maybe a coffee”

“Well, shooting arrows into my guest might also be considered rude Araya”

Araya arched her eyebrows at him “Guests? Most of us don’t have guests that have glowing eyes and fangs Christopher. We hunt them before they kill innocent people remember. Remember the code?”

She looked back at her two hunters behind her and smiled.

Want to recite it with me” she paused for a second “We hunt those who hunt us”

“Except!” Chris said, moving in front of Brad “these two haven’t hunted anyone; these ones are as innocent as the people we swear to protect, you don’t just come into my apartment and start throwing your toys around”

Allison came out of her room, brushing her hair to the side and stood beside Carrie. “What’s going on Dad?”

“We just got a surprise visit, but they were just leaving”

“Not until you explain why there’s an Alpha pack running around and instead of dealing with it your collecting stray dogs”

“We’ve retired from the supernatural”

“Retired?” she scoffed “retired? You don’t retire from this line of work Christopher! And how can you claim to have retired when you’ve got two werewolves in your house”

“Actually its three”

Chris grimaced because this was the worst thing that could happen. Jackson stood wolfed out in the door-way, his blue eyes glowing and fangs bared. Araya just stood there for a second, before turning to Chris and she just smiled. 

“This one, not so innocent is he?” she asked as the two hunters drew their guns.

“It’s 5 on 3, those aren’t good odds for you” Jackson warned.

“Araya, why don’t you sit down, I’ll make us a cup of tea” Chris reasoned, glaring at Jackson. Allison lowered her bow and gestured for the couch. 

Which is how they all ended up in the lounge, with cups of tea’s as Chris explained how Jackson was turned, became a Kanima, was abused by his father (“What? Gerard would never do such a thing”), offered to sacrifice himself once he realised the monster he’d become, got shipped off to London by his parents and had gone almost insane under the pressure of being a lone werewolf and Chris had had to step into save him and possible other innocents.

“Touching story my dear” Araya said mockingly “But it seems to me the easiest solution would have been a quick slice with a sword. We can be of assistant if need be”

Both Brad and Carrie growled while Jackson just glared and she laughed at them, like she thought they were nothing more than a sick dog needing to be put to sleep. He knew he could trust Chris, he was surprised that both Brad and Carrie seemed to trust him too. Brad maybe, given the time he’d spent with him and perhaps Carrie could sense it, since she too was a born wolf with greater control of her senses.

“That’s my friend you’re talking about” Allison injected.

“Not anymore, he’s nothing more than a wild animal, and yes, sweetie you can tame wild animals but they’re still dangerous. And dangerous creatures need to be put down. If you really want a pet dog I recommend the SPCA.”

Brad scoffed “So according to you it doesn’t matter if we help save lives or try to live quiet lives, we should all die just because of who we are? We have no choice”

“Some do, and make bad choices” She answered, looking back at Jackson.

“Right, well this has been lovely but I think you’ve over stayed your welcome”

“Not quite yet Christopher, has Carrie told you why we followed her here? She knows about the SheWolf and I want answers!”

“I don’t know anything about the Shewolf, except she’s not a wolf, she’s an actual monster. She tore my pack apart, killed all of them and then you’re hunters started chasing me up from Texas and I had to keep running” she cried. Jackson felt a rush of sadness come over him despite not knowing the girl and pulled her in.

“We will find the Shewolf and once we’re done with her, we’ll be back to make sure whatever this is, has stopped, I expect you of all people to remember the code Christopher”

“If you harm a hair on anyone in this room, be it Allison, Jackson, Brad or Carrie, or you know what to hell with it, if you harm a single hair on any of the Supernaturals in this town without my permission I will hunt you down myself.”

Araya pursed her lips but didn’t reply and led her hunters out of the apartment 

Carrie pull herself off Jackson, wiping her eyes and sighed “An Argent hunter helping us dirty werewolves, I still can’t believe it” She laughed and then leaned on Chris shoulder.

“We’re the good guys” Allison said simply “We’re here to protect”

Brad nodded and glanced over at Jackson “So Kanima? That’s different; I thought they were just legends”

“Well apparently not” Jackson snapped back. He wasn’t happy with his past being so openly discussed by others in front of him, his mistakes bantered around like a document on discovery channel “But at least you know why my eyes are blue now”

“True, at least it wasn’t your fault though, now I can rest easier at night. Hasn’t been easy sleeping in a hunters apartment with a beta that has blue eyes”

“It was my fault! My fault that I was so stupid to think that getting a bite and becoming a freak like you guys would make my life better, make my adopted parents want me more, make everything easier that I became a murderous snake who killed people. I killed people.”

Chris sighed and Carrie tried to pat Jacksons shoulder who just pushed it off.

“But you stop being a kanima and became a werewolf, that’s a big thing, in fact I didn’t even know you could change what you are, that in itself is impressive” Brad tried to console Jackson.

“Ha! That wasn’t even me ever, it was the only girl who ever truly cared about me and I treated her like dirt”

Allison rolled her eyes because, seriously Jackson could be pretty insecure. She had cared, hell half the town cared about Jackson but he had always pushed them away. At the time she had thought it was most likely because he was actually just an asshole but now she understood him she could tell he was an asshole because he was afraid if he didn’t get in first then others would push him to the side. All in all Jackson needed a good slap, like her aunt Kate used to give her when Kate thought she was over reacting, only it had to be strong. 

Perhaps Scott would slap him for her, or Stiles. Actually Stiles would be the better choice – only Stiles would slap a werewolf. For someone with no actual power or strength, Stiles was pretty brave and smart. She was definitely glad Stiles was on the good guys team.

“I thought you like guys?” Brad asked out of the blue, and Allison felt her jaw drop. Jackson managed to both flinched back and shoot Brad a deadly glare.

“Maybe I should stop talking” Brad offered meekly “Well, I’m going to bed”

“Me too” Carrie added, touching Chris’s shoulder as she got up “Thanks for helping”

“No problem, I just never guessed I’d end up with a pack”

Everyone froze for a second, and looked at Chris, who also looked as shocked as the rest of them at what he had said.

“Figures” Brad mused “You can’t really have three omega’s living together and beta’s can’t be an alpha, so by default”

“Except there’s never been a human alpha, it just doesn’t work” Carrie pointed out, rocking backwards and forwards on the same spot with her hands in her pockets.

“True”

“We’re just three pathetic omega’s that no one wants” Jackson sighed

“Always Mr Positive, no wonder only one person actually care. . . . “ Brad started before cutting himself off as everyone except Jackson stared him down, he shrugged apologetically and tapped his foot. Sometimes a filter between his brain and mouth would be nice.

“Well, we’re a pack and I may not be the alpha but I am the leader, and I say its bed time for everyone, you’ve got school tomorrow and we need to get you enrolled Carrie, if you’re staying here then you’re going to school” 

“Is it wrong that I’ve missed going to school?” she asked

“Yes, you’re a freak” Brad supplied as Allison rolled her eyes and slipped an arm around her shoulder and lead them out of the room, leaving Jackson and Chris sitting on the couch. Chris nodded his head slowly, trying to gather his thoughts.

“So, a boy? What’s his name?”

Jackson looked away “There’s no one, Brad’s just being stupid”

Chris sighed, it was hard enough dealing with teenagers, like alone teenagers like Jackson. Allison was at least relatively simple apart from the lying about Scott ; he just gave her space until she came to him. She was like her mother, wise beyond her years and yet still hopefully of the world around them. Would Victoria understand? Would she approve of the Argent name becoming mixed in with werewolves if she knew what he knew now?

Jackson moved after an eternity of staring into space and just said “I’m going to bed, I’ve got school tomorrow as well” Chris agreed and they murmured good byes and he wondered if Jackson needed help dealing with his sexuality, or dealing with his feelings, or need to be left alone.

****

Danny frowned at the lunch table. He was sitting with Jackson and the rest of the lacrosse team minus the terrible two who were currently under Jackson’s watchful gaze as they ate lunch with Lydia and Allison. At first he thought Jackson had been so moody because of Lydia, but it was dawning on him quickly that it wasn’t the beautiful queen bee of the school that had Jackson acting more like a 8 on the grumpy scale than his usual 4 but the ADHD rambling nerd.

Stiles wasn’t the worst person that Jackson could crush on. . . for all his mocking of Danny’s relationships, before Jackson had hooked up with Lydia he’d been one disaster after another. Only going for girls who wanted him merely for show. That had been how he’d hooked up with Lydia but they’d been good for each other. He’d watched them sly encourage each other, push each other further, all the while trying to pretend that neither was too worried about a stupid high school relationship.

The Stiles development however threw Danny for a six, but granted he never had a good gaydar. He’d never thought Ethan was gay until he had rammed his tongue down his thought on the movie date that he hadn’t realised was a date, he’d merely been showing Ethan around Beacon Hills or at least he thought.

Jackson himself however had claimed he was everyone’s type, and Danny knew from The Jungle that Jackson had liked to prove that he was hot to trot to everyone. To the point he’d had to wrangle a far too drunk Jackson out of the arms of the oldest, creepiest man he’d ever seen at the Jungle. The big problem, that was threatening to push Jackson up from a 8 to a 10 on the grumpy scale was the fact that a hot blonde was chatting up Stiles, and she wasn’t just any blonde. She was the yet another distant relation of Allison who’d turned up with Chris one day. Speaking of Allison’s random “relations” . . . 

“What’s up” Brad flopped down into the space between Jackson and Greenburg before stealing Jacksons fries, which because Jackson was currently growling over Stiles he didn’t notice. Danny cocked his head and Brad shrugged.

“So he’s who Carrie was raving about earlier” Brad stated, mushing Jacksons fries into his mouth and it shouldn’t be hot but it was and Danny had long accepted he was going to hell. He had too, to keep Jackson company. “He’s kind of cute I guess” Brad continued, before he stopped and squinted “wait, is that, he is!, he’s “ Brad looked over at Jackson excitedly before he bit his bottom lip and went silent.

Jackson scrunched up his bottle and Danny was sick of all this drama “Go talk to him dumbass”

“Who on earth are you talking about?”

“Stiles” Danny whispered back.

“Why would I want to talk to that loser?”

Danny rolled his eyes and smacked the side of Jacksons head. Jackson narrowed his eyes at Danny and rubbed the back of his head and the simply looked away from Danny and tried to pretend to be interested in the other conversations happening at the table.

“Because if you don’t, then that loser is going to get lucky and it’s not with you”

“Too true brother, Carrie moves fast. She’s talking weddings” Brad piped up, stealing more of Jackson’s fries. This time however Jackson smacked his hand away, with a bit too much force and Brad gave him a Scott grade puppy dog eyes.

Jackson glared at them both, while Greenburg leaned over “Why would Jackson be interested in Scott, everyone knows he’s a dork even if he’s alright at lacrosse”

Brad jaw gapped as he looked to Danny for an explanation as to why Greenburg thought they were talking about Scott but Danny ignored it, figuring if Brad hadn’t worked Greenburg out by now it was his own fault.  
“Maybe if you tried harder then Scott wouldn’t kick your ass” Jackson dead panned “And I’m not interested in Scott”

“Thank god, I mean, I think I speak for everyone when I point out that you’re the captain. . .”

“Co” Jackson correctly sourly

“And man, you have an image to upheld, you can’t go kissing losers like McCall, you need the hot babe’s that we all want. You can’t let us down man!!”

The rest of the team agreed in unison and Danny was never more annoyed with high school attitudes than he was today.  
Jackson slouched back in his seat “He’s right” he said to Danny “I can’t date losers”

Fuming Danny got up “Are you listening to yourself? Grow up dumbass”

“Is that really your opinion?” Jackson asked, turning in his chair to face Danny “because if I remember rightly, you didn’t think to highly of Stiles before”

“Yes, He can be annoying but his hearts in the right place and if I have to put up with much more of your attitude I’m going to ram my stick somewhere. Someone has to say it, you’re being immature jackass, even more than normal and the only person who gets hurt out of this is you”

“Yeah well, up yours” Jackson called out as Danny stormed off, before staring at the whole cafeteria who was staring at him. They looked away and Jackson knew they were gossiping about him. Except Stiles, who stay staring at Jackson for ages and Jackson couldn’t get a read on him.

“look you’re stupid whore of an ex hanging with those losers” Greenburg commented; pointing across at Stiles table but Jackson just ignored him.

***

Jackson hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything after lunch and he was pacing outsides Stiles locker with his heart in his throat. The big problem was a lot of little ones. First off, Jackson never asked anyone out, they came to him and if he did ever have to ask someone out, they would fall at his feet and say yes but who knew with Stiles. Did Stiles like him, or just the sex. Was Stiles even gay? You didn’t have to be gay, or even bi to try having sex with a guy. Maybe he only agreed to lose his virginity or to be able to brag that he fucked Jackson Whittemore. 

Imagine what would happen if Stiles, Stiles of all people said no to Jackson Whittemore. He’d never live it down. He could play it off as a joke but deep down he knew the damage it would cause. Hell, a video would probably end up on youtube with a million likes.

And then there was what would happen if Stiles said yes. Jackson Whittemore can’t date a ADHD loser who can’t keep himself out of trouble. Sure Stiles was as smart, if not smart than Jackson – which was annoying purely because Jackson worked so hard and Stiles drew penis’s in his book, and wrote about them in Economics and he was as good as Jacksons best efforts without trying.

Either way, his image was damaged so he could either damage it or watch Carrie run her hands all over him and feel it stab at him like a knife. Why did it have to be Carrie anyway? This was just awkward, he should just go.

“Um, those are kind of our lockers, and we’d like to get them” Stiles said and Jackson jumped. Stiles and Scott was standing right there.

“Look. . .”

“We don’t have time for this” Scott said his tone broken and urgent “move Jackson” Jackson moved to the side as Scott ripped open his locker and grabbed his bike gear and took off.

“What’s wrong?”

“Deaton’s been kidnapped by the Darach” Stiles said softly “We’re going to the animal clinic, did you need something?”

“Uh, no, catch up with Scott” Jackson mumbled and Stiles shot him a quizzical look before running to catch up with Scott and Jackson cursed his lack of courage as he admired the back of Stiles as he disappeared.

***

So, it was successful week. Jackson managed not to kill Carrie for talking about how great Stiles was and how she liked everyone in Derek’s pack apart from Derek, because did he really have to be so grumpy (yes, he’s Derek) and her pondering how come Scott was okay with being a little omega all by himself (Which Allison choked on her cereal and Jackson meant to remember to ask her why her heartbeat pulsed for a second) and he managed not to kill Brad and Danny for bugging him nonstop about Stiles.

And he managed not to kill Stiles for somehow worming his way into Jacksons ever thought and for looking unbelievably sexy for a spluttering loser drenched in sweat at practice. 

Plus Scott had found Deaton, which meant Scott wasn’t sad, which meant Stiles wasn’t sad, which meant Jackson wasn’t sad, or as sad. He was pathetic but it was okay, because only he knew it. To everyone else he was still all-star jock, prowling the field the for next hot bimbo blonde. 

It wasn’t so successful because once again Jackson was sitting on Stiles roof, while Stiles was in his bedroom, hopefully unaware. Derek had came by and threatened him about leaving Stiles alone because Stiles deserve to be happy and to have someone who deserved him and Jackson mostly chose to focus on the fact that Derek actually managed to care about someone. 

Derek had then disappeared into the darkness, like he did so well which made Jackson wonder what he was even doing in the area. But then, given from what he heard from Boyd and Isaac, Derek had nothing at his loft so nightly prowls around the neighbourhood probably stopped him going anymore insane.

He finally mustered up some strength and climb down to Stiles window and slipped it open. Stiles flung around and grabbed his bat causing Jackson to roll his eyes because Stiles bat was hardly useful against the werewolf.

“Jackson! God damnit. What are you even doing here?”

“I want to talk, with you”

“About?”

“Us”

Stiles threw the bat back on the floor and rolled his shoulders, glancing up at the roof as if to say “help me god” and or “kill me god”

“What us, we had sex like once. Almost twice. And it was good, for me at least. But that’s not an us”

“But it could be”

Stiles looked confused “What?”

“There could be a you and me, it doesn’t just have to be one off sex”

Stiles laughed, he actually fully laughed “Jackson leave”

“Stiles” he begged.

“No! no! you can’t do this, you can’t keep toying with me. I already know that I can’t have Lydia, or you and I’m okay with that. And I’m really okay that I’m not a virgin because of you and you were trying to save me from the crazy Darach but I know you’d never want me”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jackson asked desperately 

“Why??? Why??? Because you’re fucking prefect you douche, you’ve spent your whole life reminding me what total loser I am, you have abs of steel and I don’t even look good with clothes on. . .”

Jackson shut him up with a kiss, it was a sloppy bad one and it was hungry.

“Stiles, I need you” he said sadly, running his hands down Stiles face. He rested his forehead against Stiles and looked deep into his eyes.

“I’ve never thought you were loser, really, I was annoyed, jealous of what you had”

“Jealous of me? Are you listening to yourself?” Stiles shot back, trying to push free. Jackson was aware, somewhere in the back of his head that he should let Stiles ago but he couldn’t. Not till he got it all off his chest.

“Yes you, you’re smart, funny and people like you because they want to, not because of who you are, you have a father who is your actual father and loves you no matter what stupid trouble you get into. You can do anything and people would still want you, I’m just the school jock, only cool till the next thing replaces me”

Jackson frowned, unable to make eye contact with Stiles. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Stiles to slap him wasn’t it. He glanced up confused.

“You can’t be replaced Jackson, you mean something to people. Your parents maybe adopted but they’re still your parents and you ever thought how unfair you were on them. Lydia cared, Danny cares. They’re not going to replace you. They didn’t even replace you after you left!”

‘Lydia did”

“Because she was trying to get over you, because you just left. No goodbyes, no nothing. You were just gone!”

“It was my parents choice!”

“And you told no body? Or did it just come out of the blue!”

Jackson shook his head slowly and hung it low. He’d hurt a lot of people over a long time, he’d hurt Stiles on purpose because really, looking back it was easy to see he’d known since swim team that he prefer guys to girls. Then one day he’d been teasing McCall when tiny Stiles had pushed in between them and tried to defuse the situation. 

The idea of someone standing up to him had been a turn on for Jackson, and he’d started to jerk off thinking of Stiles punishing him which then turned to praising him, which then he had ignored and pushed deep into the back of his mind. Being hot and rich had its advantages, he could have just about any girl he wanted and distract himself that way.

Until he’d found Lydia Martin, the high school queen bee who was a hook up machine. Everyone knew she was nothing more than another rich Barbie, but she looked good on Jacksons arm. Slowly Jackson realised it was more, he looked good on her arm. She was quiet, and wore skirts way too low and played dumb but Lydia was secretly in control of everyone and everything in her life.

She was smart too and they were close, too close. Jackson found himself letting her in further than Danny. It was the day that he decided that he was going to tell her about Stiles that Scott suddenly got better at Lacrosse and his life had become a horror movie.

“It’s always been you, even with Lydia it was you, I remember” and Jackson laughed at the thought “ You said I was way too pretty to be out here by myself”

“You remember that?”

“Yeah”

Stiles just looked at Jackson forever, his heart beat pounding and he smiled “Is that why you let me punch you all those times?”

Jackson glared, it wasn’t a couple of times, only like 1 or 2 or 4 or so times. And it kind of was.

“Oh my god, I always wondered why Mr Model Jock never decked me back, or why you came over in the first place. Not even Scott offered to have sex with me to save my life, but you, you did! My dad will probably kill us though”

“You’re going to tell your dad?”

“Of course, since your going to be coming over more often. I don’t think there’s enough room at Chris, plus too many wolfy ears for when I have my way with you”

“You’re such a loser”

“But apparently still attractive to the high school jock”

“Very attractive, for reasons I don’t understand” 

“So romantic, no wonder Lydia made you watch the notebook all those times, she was trying to knock some chivalry into you”

Jackson didn’t answer, he just kissed Stiles and they fell back onto Stiles bed and then ended up on the floor.

“Ow, you’re far to bony” Stiles complained, rubbing his chest. Jackson just giggled and tugged on his shirt “Take it off and I’ll kiss it better”

Stiles smirked but got up and turned the light off and Jackson whined.

“Why’d you do that”

“Well, it naked time” Stiles answered in a matter of fact tone. 

“And now I can’t see”

“That’s the point” Stiles muttered and Jackson switched the light back on, Stiles sat slumped against the bed looking at the floor.

“Look” he continued “I’m not like you, and Danny, and Scott, I’m not a undiscovered model, I’m not hot naked”

“I disagree, I find you attractive, you. . . you, god, Stiles, you used to make me have to have cold showers in the locker room”

“What? I thought that was just a toughness thing?”

“No! no it wasn’t, it was because you made me hard. Thinking about. . .”

Stiles snorted and shook his head “starting to think I’m not the only loser in this room” he said amused. Jackson just leaned across and kiss him, and start to pull his top off. Stiles was still resistant but allowed him to and Jackson ran his hands over Stiles chest, pinching his nipples .

“What about Carrie?” he asked sadly, because there was yet another complication because Jacksons life wasn’t already a mess.

“Carrie?” Stiles asked confused

“Yes, the blonde werewolf”

“Yes, I know Carrie , Allison’s other cousin” Stiles laughed “but I don’t get what she has to do with us having sex”

“Well, she’s into you and she’s part of my pack”

“That is weird, how does that work, having a pack with no werewolf alpha, even Carrie’s not sure. Anyway, she’s ‘into’ me because I’m not ‘into’ her, she’s gone through a lot recently, running away from Texas, her family being murdered by some she wolf crazie and hunters chasing her and now living with a family of ex hunters, she’s not really interested in having relationships and she just want someone to talk too”

“Thank god” Jackson sighed, leaning onto Stiles bare chest.

“So, if we’re dating, we’re exclusive and we alternate at taking each other for dates, seeing as we both have dicks”

“Deal” Jackson said too quickly and he blushed “Uh, speaking of dicks” and with that he pulled Stiles out and wrapped his mouth around.

“Good lord Jackson!” Stiles moaned as he gripped Jackson short dirty blonde hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the final of Season 3A, the next chapter starts my season 3B. This was originally going to be the end but my favourite commenters convinced me to keep going :)

Stiles lay in bed that night next to Jackson watching the other boy sleep and to be honest, Stiles wished he was sleeping too but probably because of his ADHD he was still up over thinking everything. One hand was stroking Jacksons back, who had growled when he started but then whined when he stopped which was typically Jackson. Danny was right, he was a constant 4 on the grumpy scale.

Jackson had surprised him by first of asking him out, him of all people Jackson wanted. Jackson was asshole but to be honest he could have just about anyone in the school. Then Jackson had further surprised him by calling Chris to let him know he was staying the night at his boyfriends house. His boyfriend named Stiles. He was sleeping at Stiles house.

Chris had accepted it pretty much off the bat and the more Stiles thought about it the more he reckon that Brad had something to do with it. Jackson had told him how Danny and Brad had been putting pressure on him all week to ask him out. Which only further confused Stiles because why was Jackson nervous about asking him out.

But he was aware Jackson had issues, hell all the supernatural in Beacon Hills knew it, which was the problem with becoming a Kanima in a small town he thought to himself. Maybe he could count sheep to get to sleep. Or think of names for Jackson abs. Dam he was getting hard again.

***  
Earlier on that night Brad was wiping down desks in the chemistry class at the high school. Chris had been less than impress with his decision to get an after-hours job cleaning at the school but Brad felt guilty not paying any rent or anything towards shopping, especially after surviving on his own for so long, plus the job paid not too badly given that apparently no one wanted to be at school after dark.

Anyway, that didn’t matter to Brad. Flicking his headphones in he could get the 3 blocks clean in a couple of hours and the walk back in the fresh air did him good. Plus he was a werewolf, if anyone pulled any funny business he’d rip their throats out.

“There is something wrong. . .” Brad froze for a second as he heard Danny’s voice over the music.

“Someone made a 9-1-1 call, you need to leave now and if you see anyone else tell them the same” a woman’s voice commanded. Brad bit his bottom lip as he thought over what he heard. He could leave, and get paid and blame the police. He could stay and clean, given that even if someone made a legit 9-1-1 call he was a werewolf and able to handle him. However curiosity overcame him and he slipped his I-Pod into his pocket as he exited the classroom block.

“Dispatch, this is unit 10 do you copy? Dispatch come in?” the woman radioed through. The response was eerie and Brad stepped up his pace. Something felt supernaturally wrong. He made it to the corridor and he could smell the cop but he couldn’t see her. A choking noise came from the end and he rush down with his super speed.

The Darach was strangling the officer and Brad wolfed out and jumped on his back, pulling him off the officer who fell to the ground, clutching her neck. Brad growled at the Darach and looked deep into its eyes. He was going to tear it apart. Except. . .

He froze as he stared at the Darach and it stared back at him and he felt something inside him, as if he knew him. . . wait, not him, her.

“Julia, Julia Baccari, Kali’s emissary?” he asked in shock, reaching out “It can’t be, you wouldn’t, she wouldn’t” The Julia he remember was soft spoken and sweet and read the child wolves stories and talked of peace and wellbeing. 

The Darach stared at him and then it/she moved so quickly he didn’t have time to react as he hit the wall of the bathroom and was knocked out cold.  
***

Stiles flinched and Jackson jumped out of bed as a knock rattled his window. Grabbing his bat from under the bed, he ignored Jacksons scoff because Jackson had wolfed out and was crouching by the window.

Scott poked his head in and was tackled to the floor by Jackson.  
“What the hell dude, wait, Jackson?”

“What do you want McCall”

“To see my bro, what the hell are you doing here and why are you only wearing boxers”

It made Stiles giggle as Jackson tried to cover himself, even though both him and Scott had seen Jackson in less in the locker-room at school. Actually it made him giggle to think how many people had seen Jackson undressed in his room.

“What’s wrong Scott, it’s like 11pm at night on a school night”

“Dude, you’re never asleep till 1am anyway but Allison was hanging with Lydia and then Lydia just started driving and she ended up at school”

“Dead body?” Stiles asked, and Jackson shot him a look at how excited he sounded but Stiles was not ashamed because even if he wasn’t a supernatural creature of the night didn’t mean he got to miss out on all the fun.

“Umm, they’re not sure yet” Scott replied, running his head from where it hit the floor “Dude, Jackson’s in your room”

“Yes, yes he is, shall we go to school children” Stiles brushed off Scott’s underlying question.

***  
It was Deputy Graeme, or Tara to Stiles that had been murdered and hung out to bleed to death on the school sign. It had sickened him to see her like that, after everything she’d done for him. Jackson had hung awkwardly behind him, too close for people to ignore it but too distant for it to be comforting for Stiles.

They’d been consoling Stiles for about 5 minutes as the cops arrived when Brad stumbled out of the school. Jackson had jogged over to him and Brad had whispered something to Jackson, who looked pained and then guided Brad into Chris’s car as it pulled to pick up Allison, Jackson and Lydia.

Stiles stood there as his dad tried to comfort him and Jackson disappeared in Chris’s black car. His phone vibrated and he checked it.

‘Sorry man. Do you need space or ‘

Stiles slipped his phone back into his pocket.

***

“You know how the Darach is?” Chris whispered to Brad as Allison escorted Lydia to her house. Brad fidgeted in the back seat.

“I think I know, I think it’s Kali emissary, Julia’s her name”

“I thought the Alpha pack destroyed all traces of its old pack?” Jackson asked, no one had really kept in the loop with everything but he was vaguely sure Ennis had tried to murder Brad. Brad just shrugged as Allison walked back down the drive way towards the car. 

Later that night Chris opened the door to Brad’s bedroom “Mind if I come in?”

“Yeah, no problem” Brad replied, turning away from his laptop to face Chris as he sat on the corner of the bed and clasped his hands together.

“Are you sure the Darach is in fact Julia? As far as I’m aware Deucalion has everybody who joins his pack kill everyone in their old pack”

“I’m almost 100% sure Chris, I looked into its eyes and I saw her, somewhere deep inside, the same Julia I knew when I was younger” Brad sighed sadly, running a hand though his hair. He looked up at Chris and smiled faintly.

“I remember, when I was young our two packs were pretty close, Ennis and Kali. They weren’t dating back then, just courting each other. Kali was always the more full on, reckless one, a bit like those twins at school, how Aiden is more hot headed than Ethan, yeah well their relationship is a lot like Kali and Ennis’s was. I was the youngest in Ennis’s pack and I remember that Margret, our emissary and Julia used to adore me” Brad chuckled “I was the cutest wolf they’d ever seen. I don’t know what Deucalion did to Julia but he made her this, this monster”  
***

There were times when Stiles was glad Scott was all heart and nothing else. After convincing his best friend that he was actually dating Jackson seriously and he wasn’t pulling his leg all his best mate was interested in was whether he was happy or not. Scott was awesome.

Isaac on the other hand was less amused and was very vocal about it. Jackson was a heartless bastard who only cared from himself. He recycled Derek’s favourite line that he was nothing more than a snake in wolfs clothing. Isaac had a few good points, it had been hard to enough the fact that Jackson willfully ignored the abuse Isaac suffered at his dad’s hands but Jackson was also correct that almost everyone knew, or at least had an idea that Isaac was being abused.

On the pro Jackson side, Stiles could remember the look of regret on Jacksons face after he realised the impact of ratting Scott out to the Argent family and how Jackson had helped defeat Peter. Jackson was a little more complex than he let on.

Allison was happy for them like Scott, and Stiles suspected that was because she had always had a strangely close relationship with Jackson. Even after he was horrible to her at the prom. Actually Jackson had an annoying habit of being able to be likeable even after being the most horrible person on earth. The only thing Allison had said otherwise was when she casually reminded Jackson that she knew how to slice a werewolf in half he even thought of treating Stiles like he treated Lydia.

Which lead to Lydia. Lydia smiled that fake smile she put on for the world, the one both Jackson and Stiles knew was fake and told them how happy she was for them. For all intents and purposes she was still the worse off from the werewolf situation. No one knew why she was attracted to murdered bodies, Aiden was actually a murderous werewolf that helped kill Boyd as she watched and now her first true love had actually moved on. But Lydia was Lydia and she was strong, she’d bounce back.

Derek had fumed at the idea of Jackson worming his way back and called Stiles an idiot before driving off with Isaac to the loft and Stiles was touched that at least Derek cared enough about him to call him an idiot. Stiles also cut Derek a bit of slack given he was dealing with not only the Darach, but having his sister back and trying to not get killed by the Alpha pack. Poor Sourwolf had a rough life.

The rest of the school was less than welcoming and Jackson had found himself dumped from the popular table, had some disgusting sticky brown liquid tipped over and hate note written on his locker. But oddly enough he was happy and he actually laughed. Danny was still his best friend and also got covered in the brown slime and had helped Jackson tear off notes from his locker, even decking Greenburg in the face as he tried to taunt Jackson.

It was the brown gloop which is how Jackson and Danny ended up shirtless in Stiles jeep because Jackson didn’t want to stink out his Porsche (something’s never changed Stiles mused to himself) while Stiles drove them home. Jackson and Danny were joking over the fact that Jackson was indeed everyone’s type, except for Danny, because Jackson was a asshole to which Jackson took exception to because Danny only dated assholes. Danny argued that Ethan wasn’t an asshole which caused Jackson to give him the silent treatment the rest of the way to Danny’s house.

“That was real mature” Stiles commented after Danny left the Jeep to which Jackson just glared in response. To be honest, it was hard for Stiles to concentrate on the fact Jackson was glaring because he was topless in his Jeep and just to prove it. . . 

“Ouch!” Jackson shouted and bounced up in his seat as Stiles pinched his left nipple. Pleased with himself Stiles promptly started driving to Chris’s apartment. 

“I hope I don’t catch Allison’s cold” Jackson whined which caused Stiles to roll his eyes.

“You’re a werewolf, you don’t get colds”

“Well then I hope you don’t get her cold then”

‘Aw, that’s so sweet” Stiles mocked as he parked the jeep outside the apartment building.

“Yeah well you’re annoying enough when you’re well”

Yup, there was still the old Jackson in there, as bubbly as ever Stiles mused. Carrie bounded across the road with a milkshake in her hand.

“What you guys doing out of school?” She asked as she slurped down the drink.

“Jackson poo’d himself” Stiles replied and Carrie laughed so hard that she spat milkshake all over Stiles face. Jackson muttered something about revenge and Stiles looking hot with white stuff all over his face, he hadn’t heard directly but Carrie had slapped Jacksons arm playfully before casting a worrying look at Jackson’s clothing.

“You didn’t actually poo yourself?” she asked with a straight face and Jackson scowled at her causing both her and Stiles to burst out laughing. Stiles phoned beeped in his pocket and he flicked it out.

“Oh, I gotta go, Scott needs me”  
Jackson pouted “Text me” he more ordered than said and Carrie looked at him and then Stiles and back again be following Jackson into the apartment.

“Bye Stiles” she shouted out.

***

 

“Wait” Isaac said “ a second, your dad is the killer”

“No!” Allison said too quickly before adding “I mean I don’t think he is, at least I hope he isn’t”

“You hope he isn’t the serial killing dark druid who’s been slashing people’s throats?” Isaac clarified

“Yeaaa, do you wanna help or not”

“Yeah, Just trying to wrap my head around it” Isaac answered as Jackson stormed in with Carrie in tow.

“WHAT are you doing?” he demanded “Accusing Chris of being behind all this?” Carrie flinched at the anger in his tone but steeled her gaze at Allison and Isaac.

“How could you think your own father would be out killing innocent people?” she asked.

“I hope I’m wrong, but” Allison paused for a second “Dad said he didn’t want to get involved in the supernatural but he’s been taking in werewolves left right and centre and. . .”

“You have a problem with me being here?” Jackson shot back, staring at Allison from across the room.

‘No! Jackson, but people are dying and I can’t ignore this! I can’t ignore the fact that my dad is lying to my face” And Allison pointed at Chris’s table “I think I know why Chris and Brad go on those late walks at night and doesn’t anyone find it weird Brad was at the same place that Deputy Graeme was murdered but saw nothing?”

“What is this” Isaac asked, standing next to Allison in a move that was both supportive and also an offensive move against Jackson. Allison held up a blue light to the map on Chris’s desk, revealing hidden markings.

“See the marks, there’s five more bodies to be found but it doesn’t say who the bodies are” 

Allison looked up at Carrie and Jackson and Jackson looked pale as he let what she said sink in. Isaac tiled his head and stood back.

“What are you doing?” Allison asked

“Something I learnt from my father, he’d take a step back and look at the whole picture, sometimes you’ll see things you wouldn’t notice if you were up close looking at the details” he replied, tilting his head as his eyes roamed over the table top searching for the missing puzzle piece.

“This is stupid” Jackson whined. Allison stepped back too, until she touched Isaac and Carrie wondered if everyone else in the room could see what going on clearly in front of them. Stiles often commented on Allison being Scott’s true love but judging by body language, it was Allison and Isaac that was the fabled werewolf/hunter couple. Actually everything about the Argent family was confusion to her. Nothing was as it seemed but it still managed to feel strangely right.

“Do you see that?” Allison asked shocked, and Jackson looked down again and tried to see what she could see, she reached across and picked up the map revealing the fivefold knot.

“What is that?” Isaac asked

“A fivefold knot” Allison and Carrie answered in unison, Allison looked a tad shocked that Carrie recognized it. “It’s a Celtic symbol” Allison added, running her hand over it. She and Isaac ran the blue light over each of the folds.

“Virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers, guardians” 

Allison’s phoned beeped with a message from Lydia

“Mr Westover is missing”

Allison sighed “I have to stop him” she said deject

“Is it a good idea?” Isaac asked

“We still don’t know it’s Chris” Jackson argued “You’re all being losers jumping to conclusions”

“Conclusions? My aunt tried to kill my boyfriend, my grandfather tried, no he did manipulate me and you! He used you as a tool to kill us; my mother killed herself to honour some stupid code! I can’t trust anyone in my stupid family” Allison broke down as Isaac put his arm on her shoulder “look at this, he knows everything! PLANNED everything! It’s all here”

“Brad reckons it’s Kali old emissary” Jackson revealed.

“Kali’s emissary who was killed by Kali” Isaac deadpanned and Jackson swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

“Wait, I thought Brad was Ennis’s beta, not Kali? How would he know Kali’s emissary anyway?” Allison asked 

“Pack’s often meet up” Carrie offered and Jackson was thankful to have a born wolf next to him "We're social creatures too you know".

“But still, its handy to blame it on someone else if it really is Brad” Isaac mused “I mean, what if attacking the deputy took most of his strength and by the time he was ready to run we were there and he needed a scapegoat”

Carrie shook her head “Brad would never. . .”

“You’ve known him like what, day?”

Carrie fumed “Well his eyes are still brown” she pointed out, anger tainting her voice. She made not know the pack well yet but she knew that Chris and Brad were trustworthy. 

“Enough!” Allison shouted, emotion running though her voice as she pulled an old piece of paper out of her pocket “If Mr Westover was taken then we’re running out of time!”

“What are you doing?” ask Isaac as she unfolded the piece of paper

“If Mr Westover was taken from the school there’s got to be another point in the telluric current”

“Where he’ll be sacrificed” Isaac added grimly  
***

Stiles was annoyed at Cora, first she got involved in a stupid fight with an alpha, got her ass handed to her and then ran down Scott and Lydia after they saved her stupid ass. Yes, she was a Hale and yes she was clearly related to them but good lord, could there not be at least a half bearable Hale.

The blue jeep came to a halt outside his house.

“What are we doing here? I thought you were taking me home” Cora complained.

“I am, but first you’re going to help me explain this to my dad”

This is how Stiles ended up with an extremely frustrated father sitting in his room in front of the chess board as he tried to explain how everyone fitted into the nightmare that was Beacon Hills.

“And, and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian is actually a Kanima?”  
“What no,no,no,no he’s a druid, or at least we think he is” Stiles correct as he glanced up at Cora who was less than impressed.

“So who’s the Kanima”

“Jackson. . .”

“No, Jackson’s a werewolf”

“Jackson was a Kanima first, but then Peter and Derek killed him and Lydia brought him back to life and now he’s better he’s a big cuddly werewolf instead of a freaking murderous snake”

“Jackson’s a snake no matter what you say and you’re to stay away from that boy” the Sheriff answered in a firm tone and Stiles felt his heart sink, he was going to have to tell him about Jackson sooner than later. “So who’s the Darrach?”

“Its Darach” Stiles corrected

“We don’t know yet” Cora answered for him, and Stile pointed at her in agreement “yeah, we don’t know yet”

“But he was killed by werewolves”

“Slashed up and left for dead” Stiles muttered

“We think” Cora said, her tone now matching her pissed off posture and really, did Hale’s have to be so freaking pissed all off the time. The Sheriff lend back in the chair and breathed out.

“It’s a shame Jackson didn’t stay dead when Derek and Peter magically killed him with their werewolf powers” he muttered mockingly

“Dad!”

And then, it all happened so suddenly. His father was annoyed at his story telling and that complete wasting of his time when he had had the brilliant idea to asked Cora one little favour to prove she was a werewolf and she passed out on the floor!

His life sucked.

**

As the car pulled up, Isaac looked across at Allison “Don’t you think we should call Scott”. Jackson scoffed in the background and Allison pulled out a knife “Stay behind me and stay quiet” as she exited the car.

“This is so not going to end well” Isaac said to himself as he followed Carrie and Jackson as Allison lead them into the abandoned factory. Why did the villains always choose creepy dark locations, did they not consider that people being horribly murdered might want a nice, bright fun location to die in.

“FYI, if your dad tries to kill me, I’m going to defend myself” Isaac warned, and Carrie nodded in agreement while Jackson just scowled at him. Jackson’s faith in Chris was somewhat shocking to Isaac and he really hoped it wasn’t misguided and that Allison was in fact just misreading the facts in front of her. 

“If my dad tries to kill you, you’ll be dead” She answered 

Carrie and Jackson froze first, Isaac sensed it a second later and grabbed Allison’s arm.

“Wha. . “

“We smell blood” Isaac whispered

‘Where, which direction?” she whispered back

“I’m not sure, I’m not good at this yet” Isaac admitted, looking across to Jackson who also looked embarrassed by the admission, Carrie looked at Allison as if to say really? Before pointing straight “That way guys”

Suddenly Allison pulled out her knifes, in the distant they could see the Darach as it delivered the final blow to Mr Westover, Allison ran down the hallway as Isaac grabbed her “No Allison!”

Jackson and Carrie wolfed out and ran down the corridor as a voice boomed out.

“Get down!”

They hardly had time to hit the ground as Chris appeared behind them, firing at the Darach and and Jackson was never so happy in his life to be right, and that was saying something. Unfortunately for Mr Westover, it came too late but his death did lead Allison to click that it wasn’t law enforcement, but rather philosophers that the Darach was targeting and all the teachers of Beacon Hills High were heading to school as they spoke for the music recital for the memorial service.

“So you’ve been tracking the Darach on your own” Allison asked as Chris picked up the bullet casings.

“Yes, and I was so close, if not for your. . .”

Jackson turned away, ashamed and Carrie just threw him a look but he felt bad letting Chris down. 

“So it’s my fault you’ve been lying to me for two months” Allison shot back.

“You want to tally up the lies Allison, I don’t think you’re going to come up heads in that one” Chris answered back.

“Just a thought, maybe this isn’t the time for a family meeting” Isaac interrupted “there’s still one more teacher”

“The music recital” Chris said

“Looks like we’re going after all” Allison muttered as they took off for the cars.

***  
Stiles clung in Jackson’s arm and Jackson never felt more useless. As Isaac, Carrie, Allison and him stood watching the music teacher die without being able to do anything, Stiles dad had saved Lydia and ended up kidnapped by the Darach.

Stiles had decided that they should go to Derek, since he was dating the Darach and Jackson offered to drive because Scott couldn’t and Stiles wasn’t up to it. Stiles had punched him in the face at that comment, yelling something about Jackson not thinking he was strong enough to help his dad while Scott tried to calm him down. Once Stiles was calmed down, he told Jackson not dent his Jeep and Jackson just rolled his eyes because had Stiles not seen the state of his Jeep.

Needless to say Jackson couldn’t look in the back seat as Scott hugged Stiles and told him everything was going to be okay because that was meant to be his job. Stiles was frightened to death of losing his dad and Jackson couldn’t do anything to make him feel better. It made Jackson want to cry.

Then there had been the hospital debacle when they lost both Scott’s mum and the Darach, Jennifer or Julia or whatever her name was and then to top off the day from hell Scott in desperation joined Deucalion team of evil in attempt to save their missing mother. Somewhere in between, Carrie had taken off, clearly deciding that she didn’t need this crap in her life. Her sudden leaving hit Jackson hard, it was like a cold knife to the heart, like she was betraying all the help that Chris and Allison had given her. Part of him realised she was just a teenager like them, still scared from the loss of her pack but the other part of him felt he could never forgive her betrayal at leaving at such a high pressure time.

Stiles was heartbroken and pushed Jackson away which was how Jackson ended up wandering around Beacon Hills alone, he’d found himself sitting outside Danny’s house at 1am in the morning before he realised he couldn’t burden his best friend with his troubles. Danny was safer not knowing and he couldn't risk his only friends life just because he'd screwed up like usual, why couldn't he still drink away his problems - being a werewolf sucked.

Jackson ended up back in Chris’s apartment, sitting limply on his bed as the TV and radio blared in his ears.

“What are you doing here moping!?!?” Brad asked incredibly as he stood in the doorway, before turning off the TV and Radio. Jackson sat up in shock, he’d figured after Brad had been missing in action the last couple of days that he’d followed Carrie’s lead and left town on the first bus out of town.

“Go away”

Brad scoffed and bounced on to the bed next to him.

“Why aren’t you out there helping everybody, you worried you’ll mess up your gelled up hair?” he asked as he ruffled his hair. Jackson ducked his head out of the way and scowled.

“Stiles told me to fuck off” he mumbled as he hung his head low.

“And you listened? You’re boyfriend just lost all the important people in his life and you ran out on him? Seriously?”

Jackson kept staring at the ground.

“Maybe I’m not the right person to be his boyfriend”

“Maybe not dickhead, but he needs you now!” Brad said, grabbing Jackson by his collar and dragging him to the door.

“Where are we going?”

“To Derek’s, he’s probably the most in the know isn’t he?” Brad argued before he stopped and looked at the front door. “Someone’s coming”

“FBI open up!”

“It’s the F.B.I” Jackson said urgently “You go to Derek’s and find out what’s going on and text me, I’ll distract them”

“Right” Brad agreed “I’ll see if I can find Carrie too, god you miss one school music thingie and the whole world goes to hell in a basket”

Jackson wanted to ask where he had been for the last couple of days but Brad was gone before he’d even turned around.  
***  
Jackson sat in Chris’s office with all his hunting weapons on the table as the F.B.I agents stared him down. The big guy was some relation of Scott he guessed by the last name. Jackson had swallowed and squirmed under the questions, he was never good with interrogations. It was how Chris had gotten the information from him about Scott at the prom. Also, Scott’s mum knew about werewolves so perhaps this guy did as well? Although Jackson did doubt the other two guys would know anything. 

Luckily the door swung open and Allison stood gobsmacked as she stared at the weapons spread out on the table. Scott’s relation, the F.B.I guy swung casually on the chair.

“Quite arsenal your father has collected young lady”

Scott, Isaac and Allison sat around Jackson as Scott’s dad tried to question them on what was going on. Jackson hated to admit it but they were better at dodging the truth than he was, even Mr Always Morally Right Scott managed to give sarcastic replies in response to his questions. Worryingly for Jackson however was since he’d gone AWOL Chris had been taken by Darach. 

Allison stood up and started going on about how her father was federally licensed firearms dealer and why he needed to have so many weapons as she pointed them out on the table. 

“Such as this 175 pound draw tactical crossbow or this carbon steel marine combat knife, 58 E desert Eagle, uh hmm, smoke grenade with pull ring ignite” as she ripped the pull ring out and threw it on the floor next to Scott’s dad 

“Go!” she screamed as smoke filled the room. They ran out of the apartment and into the lift.

“We need to get to the Nemeton” Allison said and Isaac agreed

“I need to find Stiles” Jackson demanded and Scott just nodded “You find Stiles and we all meet at the Nemeton and save everyone”

Jackson smiled reluctantly, because damnit if Scott’s dogged determination to save everyone wasn’t kind of catchy.  
***  
Brad arrived at the loft just after Kali as Aiden was growling at her over her threat to Lydia. Kali glared at him and stalked over to him like a hunter about to strike its prey. Brad wolfed out and Aiden stepped behind.

“We’re here for Derek” Aiden reminded Kali

“Well maybe we should finish what Ennis didn’t”

“There’s no need for all this fighting” Brad yelled “We can live in harmony”

“Oh good lord, like a broken record. I thought we smashed it out of you yesterday when you came and bugged us. Deucalion shouldn’t of let you go a second time” she bit back and Aiden growled at her and she raised her eyes at him.

“Really?”

“Deucalion was clear, we’re only here for Derek, Lydia and Brad are not threats”  
Lydia turned meekly to Ethan “Oh god, is this about to get really violent?”

“probably” he answered as the glass roof shattered and Jennifer landed on the loft floor.

“So who wants to go first” she challenged, standing up from the shards of glass.

“No-one has too” Brad pleaded, stepping forward “We can all work together to stop Deucalion, he’s the one who’s causing . . .” he was cut off as Kali shoved him to the ground and walked confidently over to the Darach. Kali and Jennifer flew around the room as they fought. Brad ran over to Lydia to check on her as Ethan ran across the room, removing his shirt in the process and Aiden ripped his off.

“Funny how they have to strip to fight” Brad tried to joke and Lydia just stared at him, if she had the nerves she would of glared but truth be told she was horrified. 

The twins tried to merge but Jennifer flung them apart with easy as she corner Kali against the wall. 

“That’s right Kali, look at me”

Brad scrambled away from Lydia, despite her attempt to grab him and slid across in front of Kali and outstretched his arms 

“It doesn’t have to be like this Julia, remember who you are, who we are, I know you remember it”

“I do remember. Huh, look at my face Kali, look at it, do you know what it takes to look like this. To be able to look normal?”

“I don’t care” Kali lied, and Brad could hear her heartbeat. She regretted her actions, just like he knew Ennis did. “She does care, we can fix this”

“Shut up, Ennis should of ended you when he had the chance”

“It takes power, power like this” Jennifer answered her own question as the glass shards started to raise off the floor and hover in the air. Brad and Kali looked on in amazement.

“I. . . . I Should of. . .” 

And Brad could hear it in Kali voice as she realised the errors of her ways, and saw it on Julia/Jennifer’s face as she awaited the apology. All was not lost. He let out a breathe of relief

“I should of ripped your head off” Kali screamed and Brad felt the blood rush from his face 

“Julia, please no!” he shouted as she sent the shards of glass flying into him and Kali, killing them.

***  
Jackson found Stiles slumped all the wheel of his blue jeep in a ditch against the tree bleeding from the head and he hated Stiles dad for letting him drive such a death wagon instead of something with ABS brakes and airbags and oh thank god, Stiles was still breathing. Jackson pulled him out of the car and held him so tight he was afraid he would break Stiles.

“Dad, I got to save my dad”

“I know, we’ll take the Porsche”

Stiles agreed and let Jackson guide him to the car before he struggled “I need to get my bat”

“You don’t need your bat” 

“I do” Stiles insisted, struggling so much that Jackson figured it was quicker to give in and grab Stiles stupid aluminium bat than argue with his boyfriend.

Jackson drove the car too fast over the gravel road and Stiles looked at him “I thought this wasn’t an all-terrain vehicle you know?” and Jackson had to laugh at the memory of driving though the preserve to stop Peter. He felt weaker through.

“Lunar eclipse” Stiles answered his non spoken question “takes all a werewolf power for about 15 minutes, must be effecting you ?” he asked as they pulled up next to the Nemeton. Jackson just nodded as they both jumped out, they didn’t have time for conversation. Stiles jumped into the gap just in time to shove his aluminium bat for support.

“I always said aluminium was better than wood” his father joked, before looking Jackson in the eye. He didn’t say anything but just hugged Stiles as the storm rattled outside and dirt continued to pour.

“Dad, I need to tell you something”

“Not now Stiles”

“No, now” Stiles demanded, pulling Jackson close and Jackson felt the sheriff’s eyes burn into him “I love Jackson and he loves me”

“Stiles. . .”

“We’re going out Dad”

The sheriff just nodded and pulled Stiles in for another hug and Jackson felt a weight he didn’t know was on his shoulders lift.

The storm suddenly ended, just like that and together the survivors began to search for an exit as Stiles phone rang.

“Scott?, yeah, yeah we’re okay we’re all okay!, how about you, are you okay? You think you could come get us, great, bring a ladder”

Jackson laughed with the rest of the group and he knew it was over.  
***

It hit Jackson hard when Lydia delivered the news. Chris actually broke down for a split second before pulling himself back together as Allison and him hugged Chris. It was weird to think Brad was dead. Just like Boyd, and Erica, like all the teachers and students that had been murdered by Jennifer. So much death, it was hard to handle.

Chris packed up Brad’s belonging and put them in the box in his storage unit and dealt with it by not talking about it but Jackson could sense the grief pouring off the man. It was awkward and he didn’t know what to do so he was just there. 

Things with Stiles was great. His father still didn’t approve of Jackson, but he accepted him and was warming to him and Stiles didn’t think any less of him just because he enjoyed being pounded into submission in the bedroom. 

Lacrosse was great too, Coach made a comment about team players turning into little girlie fags and Greenburg had made a under his breath comment about Stiles and Jackson to most of the team’s amusement and Coach had hit the roof.

“When I said little girlie fags I meant useless cocks like you Greenburg, just because Jackson now takes it up the ass doesn’t make him a fag you poof, now give me suicide runs while I wonder why you’re still on the team. Move it fatty!”

Like all of Coachs comments, it made little sense but Jackson didn’t care he was still the Co-Captain, and best equal player (with McCall. . . not that he admitted it outside his head, and too Stiles when he got drunk) and life was prefect as Danny wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“I’m glad you came back from London” he said with a wild as grin on his face.

 

But life was never prefect in Beacon Hills

“Hey Dad” Jackson answered, it was still weird to think of his Dad as his Dad, even more so living with Chris. Jackson clutched the phone tightly as his Dad explained that his Mother had cancer and was dying, he needed to go back to London straight away. His Dad was crying on the phone and Jackson was packing as soon as he hung up. Chris drove him round to Lydia’s house and he banged on the door. Mrs Martin answered and smiled sadly at him.

“Lydia, Jackson’s here”

Lydia came slowly, but beautifully down the stairs and hallway to the door.

“Jackson” she said far to coldly for it to be actually cold.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to do this right, been waiting for the right moment but my mum, she’s dying”  
Lydia gasped and put her hand on his shoulder.

‘Look, I’m sorry I used you and was so horrible, you deserved so much better than me”

“How long did you know” she asked, and he was thrown off a second before it clicked.

“Ages, but I didn’t want to let down my parents, have them send me back” Jackson chuckled, thinking of how stupid that was. How stupid he had been “I’m their only child, their child they couldn’t have, I owe them grandkids, I owe them to carry on the their line. And so I hid it, hid like a child behind fake relationships until”

“Until”

“Until I met you and we made a real connection and it scared me and I knew I was leading you on but I was scared of losing the one person who understood me. And then I found out about Scott and everything went to hell”

Lydia laughed quietly, sadly and smiled behind sad eyes “You’ll always be my first true love Jackson” she said “Luckily, we’ve both moved on aye”

Jackson nodded, and reached out and kissed her hand before leaving.

Stiles had been easier than he expect, he guessed since Stiles had lost his mum too he understood where Jackson was coming from. Stiles promised to skyped him every day and to keep him in the loop about the crazy happenings in Beacon Hills for when he came back, whenever that was. Stiles had managed not to cry until Jackson had left the house and it was only with his super hearing that he heard Stiles breakdown as soon as he shut the door.

Stiles had lied though, he rarely skyped and never emailed. And when he did talk to Jackson he was cold, distant and looked like crap. Jackson felt his heart break as he felt Stiles slip away, 1000’s of miles away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have a written down plan for the extended conclusion of this story. I had already written an ending which when I copied and pasted from word got left off the last chapter which would of seen Jackson return to hug Stiles after his nightmare (ala Season 3b) but I've decided to foolishly risk it all on the these 2 new plot ideas, I hope you guys enjoy and I love all the comments and Kudos and its like almost 11pm in New Zealand so I'm going to post and sleep.
> 
> The London alpha is not important long term so I didn't name him. Cheers :)

Chris woke up to a loud banging and grumbled to himself as he pulled himself out of bed because he was going to freaking kill whoever woke him up at 1am in the morning. It’d been two weeks since the Darach events and a couple of days since Jackson had been called home to his family and it was honestly the worst time of his life.

He had found a new normal, training Jackson distracted him from his father and his wife, his sister, all the other tragic stuff that had happened since they moved back to Beacon Hills. He wrapped a robe around himself and stumbled though the hallway, passed Allison’s empty room. He pretended not to know she snuck out to Isaac and that she dating another werewolf because if he faced the facts, he’d have to realised that associating with werewolves brought nothing but trouble.

Looking though the peek hole, he could see nothing but the empty floor. Part of him figured it was some stupid kid from another apartment or floor playing games but being Beacon Hills he knew better to write off strange behaviour and slowly pushed down the door handle.

The door flung back as a person that had been resting on the door fell back. Chris winced back in shock and almost couldn’t believe his eyes.

“You’re dead, Lydia saw it herself. We buried you!”

Brad coughed weakly and struggled on the floor “Yea, thanks for that”

Having been a werewolf hunter all his life, Chris knew how to switch off the question side of his brain and deal with the reality. He helped Brad up onto a chair and wiped away the dry dirt and blood from his face. He made his way to the kitchen and poured a glass of water and brought it though to him.

“Would you like something to eat?”

“Ahh, nah, I’m good I got a pie on the way here from the service station” at Chris’s arched eyebrows Brad patted his pocket “If nothing else, at least you buried me with my wallet”

Chris rolled his eyes and stood there as Brad downed the glass of water “So you’re not dead, how did that happen?”

“I can’t remember much” he said “But I think Julia did something, after she made Lydia scream. . .” and Brad groaned as he leaned back in the chair. His body ached in ways he’d never felt before and his was still faint.

“What happened after that, after we found you you were just a bloody mess on the floor next to Kali and Deaton checked on you and declared you dead. Even the werewolves who can detect heartbeats thought you were dead. We. . .’ and Chris’s hard tone broke “ We buried you”

“All I know is I was very close to death, I don’t remember much before waking up in the coffin and digging my way out” Brad cringed at the memory of waking up in the small dark coffin, luckily in his almost dead state he’d used little air, but as he dug out dirt had tumbled down on him and he wasn’t even sure if he had been digging the right way. He’d almost given up when he broke though.

He was also glad that Chris was a werewolf hunter and not a werewolf, because he knew what happened. Well at least he was sure he knew and he remembered back.

Bright lights in a white room blinded Brad as he woke up, getting up in stumbled around as his mind tried to regain its senses. His last memory was of glass shards flying towards him and Kali which made him think that perhaps this was heaven. It seemed too clean and bright to be hell in fact it was too bright in general. He snorted as he realised he owed Janet $50 bucks for being right that werewolves where welcome in heaven before he felt homesick in his stomach. Maybe he could watch down on Dave and Janet at their Diner and kept them safe from up here. 

Could werewolves be guardian angels?

 

“Brad, nice of you to finally join me” a female voice echoed causing him whirled around, far too quickly and felt sick as he stumbled back to the floor. A hand pulled him back up and brushed non-existent dirt off his shoulders. He looked up and recoiled in terror as Jennifer stood in front of him smiling kindly.

“Oh Brad, sweetie there’s no need to be afraid. I didn’t want to hurt you, that’s why I helped save you”

“What do you mean” he growled “you flung shards of fucking glass at me, you killed me. . . wait where am I?”

‘Limbo” Jennifer said matter of factly, and Brad was going to call her Jennifer because she didn’t remind him of Julia at all. Except the eyes. “You were quite close to death and I regret that but you shouldn’t of gotten in the way. I never wanted to hurt you Brad, honey you and I are in the same boat of people hurt by that monster” and Brad knew she meant Deucalion “He made Ennis kill your pack and Kali kill hers, he kill Ennis and now he’s killed me”

“You’re right here”

“Only in your head, when I gave you the kiss of life I transferred part of myself to you. I had planned on taking it back once I was done with Deucalion but unfortunately I wasn’t strong enough. That’s why I need you”

“I’m just a pawn” Brad deadpanned 

“No, not at all. You want him dead just as much as I did and he deserves to die, doesn’t he?”

“I’m just a beta, without a true alpha”

“Interesting word choice, Isn’t it funny how the same words, used in the same context can have two different meanings”

Brad said nothing and Jennifer gave him a clipped look “Anyway, there just so happens to be a new Alpha in town, a new True Alpha”

“Who?”

“Scott McCall” 

“From school? No way he’s just a pup. He’s only been a werewolf for two seconds”

“Scoff all you like but it’s true. Now Brad, I think it’s time to wake” and Jennifer walked up to him and held his face in her hands as her eyes turned silver “NOW!”

Brad ignored the worried looked on Chris’s face as he regained his composure. The dream seemed as real now as it had the first time but he managed to brush off Chris’s concerns.

“I’ve just come back from the dead, I’m feeling a little nappy” he lied and let Chris help him to his bed and fell asleep as Chris rang Deaton and made arrangements for the morning.

**

Stiles woke screaming in his bed for the 5th night in the row, looking down in horror at his hands. . . the same hands that had just strangled someone before in his dreams. He knew it was just a dream, probably PTSD from the Darach incident but it felt so real, like he could feel the terror and desperation though his dream as he tied the final knot.

Normally his dad would come running in but obviously he’d been called out. Unlike usual Stiles hadn’t woken to the sound of the police scanner but lately he’d been in pretty deep dreams. Not that it did him any good. Always nightmares and he always woke up feeling like he hadn’t actually gotten any sleep.

He flipped open his laptop and a notification popped saying “1 new mail from Jackass” and Stiles tilted his head and frown at the screen for two reasons. The first being he should really change Jackson’s contact name and the second being he’d been ignoring Jackson for the last week.

He remembered back to losing his mum and he felt guilty. If he told Jackson how he really was then Jackson would be torn between Stiles and his mum, his mum who was dying in London unlike his boyfriend who was just having stupid panic attacks in his sleep.

Besides Jackson was hot stuff, he’d probably replace Stiles in no time and Stiles could go back to playing the field. . . because he totally did that before. The radio crackled in the background causing Stiles to flinch.

“Copy that, a 187 in Victoria Park, male, late teens, early twenties, strangled, back up on way”

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his forehead. The person he’d strangled in his dream had been a teenager he’d recognized from school. 

**

Jackson got dressed as he prepped for school. He hated school in London, for a start it was single sex and full of wealthy upper class. Back in Beacon Hills High it was Jackson that had been the elite of the elite, now he was just the weird American who turned up on the first day of school WITHOUT a tie.

He’d be able to survive though if Stiles would talk to him. He longed to have someone to talk to, other than Danny who Jackson only told how much he loved London because if Danny found out it was hell then Danny would over think everything until he popped. It was what Danny did for his friends.

150 photos had been sent from him to Stiles according to his email account. Most of them random things he had found walking around the streets of London. Oh, he did love London and one day he’d love to bring Stiles here but it wasn’t home. It smelt funny and the people too busy.

His mum was home now, the hospital discharged her and even she smelt wrong. She smelt sick and weak and it hurt Jackson to think how cold he’d been to her and his father when all they did was try to shower him in love. He held her hand as they talked and let her pain follow up his arm.

It’d been half an hour since his mother retired to her bedroom and he felt wired and weird, his vision blurry and he felt far too hot. He raced out of the apartment and into the street and made his way through the crowd. He was sweating as he dropped to the grass and he pulled clumsily at his too tight clothes till he’d ripped them off with his claws and rolled into the river.

Hands pulled him out and into the bushes where a sharp knife slit down his chest and a yellow gas poured out.

Vision returned and Jackson blinked a few times before recognizing the person in front of him as an emissary to the London pack he’d tried to join. The emissary wrapped a towel around his waist as he realised he was naked in a public park and made his way to the car waiting on the street.

“What, what happened”

“Wolfsbane poisoning, a nasty one too” 

Jackson folded his arms “It can’t be, I’ve been home alone all day, the only person I’ve seen is my mother”

“Would she poison you?”

”No!”

“If I was your mother, I’d poison you” The alpha of the pack said from the front and Jackson choose not to answer and stared out the window.

“There’s something you’re not letting on” the emissary accused and Jackson turned around and tilted his head.

“Such as?” Jackson asked coldly. He remembered now why he’d been so desperate to leave London with Chris. 

“What happened with your mother?”

“I don’t see what that has to do with you”

The emissary sighed like Jackson was the biggest burden in the world and the Alpha stopped the car and turned back to them “Why do we even care if someone is trying to kill him”

“Because they might come for us” The Alpha shook his head “No, we don’t piss anyone off like that one” glancing back at Jackson in the rear view mirror.

Jackson snarled and the Alpha’s eyes turned red but the emissary put his arm on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Jackson, tell me what happened between you and your mother”

Jackson leaned back into his seat and exaggerated his sigh as he gave in.

“She’s dying, I tried to take her pain away”

The emissary looked deep in thought as the car crawled through London traffic.

“You tried to take your mothers pain away and ended up poisoned. What’s wrong with your mother?”

“They don’t know, they thought . . . the doctors thought at first it was cancer but now they can’t tell”

“By any chance would your mother be like you?”

Jackson actually laughed before noticing the serious look on the emissary face “No, I’m adopted, remember?”

“Worse mistake your parents probably made” the Alpha said under his breath aware Jackson could hear clearly.

The emissary looked at Jackson, then out his window frowning “Jackson, can I visit your mother?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still working up to the Stiles/Jackson reunion which will happen next chapter :) I'm thinking currently 2 more chapters and then the happy ending, I promise no sad ending to this!

“You must be David” the London emissary said as his father opened the door and Jackson cringed at the casual tone in his voice.

“Mr Whittemore and you are?”

The emissary looked taken back while the Alpha beside him sniggered under his breath.

“My name is Dr Wishborne and this James Hackett” he motioned to the alpha behind him “and Jackson asked me to take a quick look at Mrs Whittemore”

“And why would he do that” Mr Whittemore asked, glaring at Jackson who shrunk back on his spot “the doctors at the best private hospitals can’t work out what is wrong with her using the best technology in the world, how would you be able to do anything to help my wife?”

“Dad, please just humour them” Jackson asked not making eye contact with his father who scoffed “humour these whack jobs Jackson, really?”

“David” a fragile voiced called out from behind “Let Jackson’s friends in”

David, Mr Whittemore relented and waved them into the apartment, closing the door behind him asked if any would like a drink. Both the guest politely declined and Jackson really wished he could asked for a vodka but his father would hit the roof if he knew Jackson drunk. . . or at least used too, seeing as now he was a werewolf he couldn’t get drunk. He wished that he’d thought things though more clearly before begging Derek for the bite.

Dr Wishborne, the emissary talked to his mother for ages asking pointless questions as the Alpha, James held her hands. The doctor took a blood and hair sample while his father fumed quietly in the corner and Jackson grinned to himself because his mother was always the only person who could control his father. Finally the Dr announced he was done and wished them all the best, with a quick kiss on the cheek of his mother they were both gone. His father turned to him.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing, they just thought they could help and no one else has been able to have they? Even with all your stupid money”

“You never complained about the money when I brought you that car!” he spat back “or all those clothes with those stupid labels, perhaps you’d rather we sent you to school in rags!”

Jackson breathed deeply as he felt his claws start to extend

“Enough!” called out his mother “both of you stop! I’m not going to let my illness rip this family apart okay! This isn’t a competition between who cares more” she paused to breath heavily and collapsed back into the sofa as weakness over took her “Jackson sweetie, you’ve been on edge for a week now, what is it?”

Guilt over ran Jackson, his mother was sick, dying even and she still noticed his sulking over Stiles lack of response.

“It’s nothing” he lied

“Is it a girl” his father probed “is it Lydia?” and he heard his father’s voice pick up at the thought. Lydia would be the prefect trophy wife as far as his father was concerned but he didn’t know the real Lydia, the real Lydia deserved so much better than trophy wife status.

“Is it that boy, Stiles?” his mother asked kindly and Jackson sat up in shock and she just smiled at him “Whenever we called you always mentioned him, one way or another and whenever we talk about Beacon Hills I see the look in your eye when his name comes up”

“STILES!” his father yelled “Stiles? That spaz kid of that stupid useless sheriff? That ADHD uncontrollable freak of nature, that’s who your moping around over?”

“He’s not a freak of nature” Jackson shouted back, anger filling him and his vision started to change and his claws gripped into the chair.

“He stole a police van and kidnapped you!” his father replied and Jackson tried to focus on the fact his father cared about him and not that his father hated the love of his life. “Why couldn’t you choose someone respectable, someone suitable, like Danny! Everyone loves Danny, he’s hardworking, comes from good parentage, smart and normal”

“Jackson honey, you need to find your anchor” and Jackson snapped back and looked at his mother as his father stared closely at him “I’m sorry Jackson, just relax, breath” he said and his mother turned her head weakly “You know he’s still new to this, you shouldn’t of put so much pressure on him and can’t we just be happy that our son is happy?”

Jackson sat back in the chair with his mouth gaping open “You . . .”

“Of course we know honey, why do you think we moved you away from Beacon Hills the first time, or for that matter let you move back with Chris Argent? We thought moving you away from the drama would help you cope but we were wrong and we’re sorry but seriously we’re your parents we notice changes like that”

“We’re just not sure how you became a werewolf” his father said casually, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to say and Jackson pinched himself but no, no he wasn’t dreaming because it hurt like a bitch and was already healing.

“We were thinking” his father continued on “there’s nothing that can be done here” and his tone was matter of fact but Jackson could hear his heartbeat as he discussed his mother’s state “So we might head back home, to Beacon Hills. It’s where you belong and” he stopped and pursed his lips together and Jackson could feel him holding back his emotions.

“I want to die at home” His mother said simply, resting her hand on David’s shoulder.

**

Brad woke up and felt amazingly better, most of his aches was gone and he could sit up in the bed without a hassle. Looking around the empty room he felt uneasily as he noticed the lack of werewolves smell in the house after all he’d been dead for two weeks which was an awfully long time to be out of the loop.

Jumping out of bed and only feeling a bit light head, he made his way to the bathroom and bumped into Allison who was brushing her teeth getting ready for school. Her toothbrush dropped from her mouth and hit the sink with a clang.

“Hey Allison, how . . .

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” She screamed causing him to cover his ears “I’m still dreaming, this isn’t real” she muttered to herself and Brad winced “It is real, Allison, I’m here and so are you”

Chris pushed passed him and pulled Allison into a hug “I know, I know it’s a shock but it’s okay Allison and I was going tell you as soon as possible” a scent of blood, bark and dirt radiated off Chris but Brad figured now wasn’t the time to ask questions. Chris steadied her as she got back up and brushed her hair to the side “Sorry Allison, I only found out last night and you weren’t home”

“I was at Lydia’s, having a girls night” Allison lied and Brad threw her a curious look even though she couldn’t see him as she still clung to her father’s chest breathing heavily.

Allison peered over Chris’s shoulder “You’re alive; I thought I was having a nightmare”

“Ah yeah, apparently, being dead was boring so I thought why not come back and annoy more people”

Allison smiled as she regained herself. So far when she dreamed of dead people coming back to kill her it was only Kate she dreamed of and she had the correct number of fingers as she counted her trembling hand for the third time. She picked up her toothbrush and put it back where it belonged.

“You sure you’re okay to go to school” Chris asked her and she nodded 

“I’m fine dad, and I need to kept my grades up. Don’t want to slip another year behind” 

Chris smiled proudly at his daughter before turning to the undead werewolf “you on the other hand I think will need a couple of days to recoup from coming back from the dead” Brad rolled his eyes because he knew the real reason, Chris wanted a couple of days to figure out how he’d come back from the dead and he felt a coldness behind and turned to find Jennifer standing there smiling at him.

“Brad I need you do something for me” she smiled wickedly “The twins are back in town, I need you to kill them. They’re bad, they killed Boyd and helped kill many other innocent people, you can see it in their blue eyes. If you punish them for what they’ve done then you’ll gain their power, power you’ll need to kill Deucalion”

Brad looked at her and then back at Chris and Allison who were still talking amongst themselves.

“How come they can’t see you?”

“I told you, I can only survive though you”

“Well, I’m not practically interested in helping you so you might as well disappear”

Jennifer eyes clouded over and her face turned cold “Oh Brad, I gave you the power to come back from the dead and I can take it away”

And with that Brad felt him go weak and collapse to the floor as soaring pain ripped through his body and his mouth filled with blood, Chris and Allison knelt to the ground next to him and he could hear their speaking but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Now Brad” Jennifer said kneeling to be at face level “what’s it going to be, help me help us get what we both want or you can die”

Brad really wished he was strong enough to take the moral high ground and but with a blood fill mouth he whimpered out “I’ll help” as Chris pulled his shaking body up and sat him against the wall. Spitting out the blood he fake a smile “I’m fine, just a faint spell”

Chris arched his eyebrows “I don’t think so, we’re going to Deaton’s now” he ordered, Allison was already on her phone “I’ll get Lydia to pick me up Dad” and Chris kissed her the on the cheek “thanks Allison, have a good day at school” 

**

Stiles father believed they had a copycat, given that Julia was dead and buried in the cemetery. Some disgusting low life that had been enthralled by the mass murders enough that they’d be inspired enough to do it themselves. 

“It often happens with cases like this” he said to Stiles as he munched down on his cereal. Stiles still felt sick in his stomach as his father talked about the case. It wasn’t the gory details because god knows he’d seen enough gore in his life, but it was the fact that he knew everything before his father told him. 

His phoned beeped on the table and it was a text from Scott asking him if the maths test was today or tomorrow and if he had any notes he could borrow.

Typical Scott he thought to himself as he tapped his phone on the table.

‘Stiles, Stiles are you okay” his father asked him and Stiles nodded “Of course I’m okay, just a lot on my plate okay?”

“You’re still not over Jackson leaving are you?” 

If it was the one thing to come out of his heart being ripped in two by Jackson sudden departure, it was the fact that his father was convinced everything was Jacksons fault. The nightmares, the sleep walking, the forgetting things. He didn’t need to tell him about the darkness that now surround his, Allison and Scott’s hearts and how it made him feel like he was drowning in the middle of the ocean.

He nodded slowly and let his dad hug him before his phone beeped again. Thinking it was Scott, he opened the messaged automatically.

“Hey Stiles. Uh long time no hear. Anyway I’m coming back this week. Can we meet? Text me back and I’ll send ya the flight details? Plz”

Stiles swallowed the bug in the throat on one hand this was prefect, on the other hand he felt so alone. He couldn’t drag Jackson down with him because behind his prefect looks and Hollywood smile, Jackson had enough issues he was working through. 

**  
It had been decided that Jackson would leave a couple of days before his folks, so he didn’t miss too much school. It almost seemed a joke to him they were so worried, all this miss classed from swapping countries every two seconds had doomed him to summer school anyway but he couldn’t wait to get back to his real friends.

He had real friends. That was still a big shock to him, before it had just been him, Lydia and Danny and despite their best efforts, Jackson had never felt comfortable showing them the real him. When Danny had come out, it made Jackson so happy that he wasn’t the only one hiding the fact he was gay but then fear crept in – sure everyone accepted the fact Danny was gay but if Jackson admitted it what would they say, would they accuse him of copying Danny for attention, would the school accept two gays, what would people say they did when they hung out alone, what would his adopted parents think because sure they were okay with Danny, everyone was but this was their own son. Only he wasn’t their own son, maybe they wouldn’t want him anymore, no they definitely wouldn’t; they’d want someone who was able to carry on the family name. That was why they had adopted in the first place right?

A beep came from his laptop as e-mail from Chris arrived and he couldn’t deny the happiness that swelled up inside him. Chris sent him regular e-mails to keep him in the loop about the supernatural and Danny facebooked him nonstop about school and social things. Greenburg had had an unfortunate run in with a bunch of trannys that were apparently Stiles friends. 

Chris’s email was more of a shock though, and that said something. How the fuck was Brad alive? 

He typed back a quick e-mail checking if it was okay if he stayed at Chris’s for a few nights before his parents arrived back and sat staring at the screen as he wondered what to say about the Brad thing. 

“Can I get a refund on those flowers I brought?”

He hit send before returning to his cup of tea, yes cup of tea because when in Rome you know plus as much as it killed him to admit, tea helped calm him and calm was what he needed after his outing of his relationship with Stiles (if it was a relationship given Stiles was ignoring him, had Stiles moved on already? Surely not but the insecure part of Jackson whined at the thought and then the macho part of him tensed up because he dumped people it did not happen the other way around, thank you very much. He might be a freak but he was still Jackson Whittemore.  
He reached for his phone that lay untouched on his bed and unlocked it with a swipe of his thumb, Stiles was forever telling him he needed better security on it especially since everyone would go straight to his photo folder and then naked pxt’s of himself would be all over the internet. Jackson argued that wouldn’t happen because he didn’t take naked pxt’s of himself. Only pxts of him in his boxers and those ended up on facebook anyway because he didn’t get to be most popular without a bit of advertising. 

He growled quietly to himself as he remembered the shower incident when Stiles had taken a sneaky picture of him on Jacksons phone and sent it to Stiles as proof that he should take phone security, the only problem had been Stiles assumed that Stiles (2) in Jacksons contact list was Stiles new number and not what Jackson internally refer Scott as. He hadn’t spoken to Stiles for 24 hours before he gave into Stiles apologies, flowers, chocolates, cards, letters, paper planes, text messages, pxt messages, Morse code (yes, Stiles used Morse code), Radio shout out and finally Derek threatening to rip his throat out if he didn’t stop Stiles moping.

He really missed Stiles.

He opened new messages and typed out “Hey Stiles. Uh long time no hear. Anyway I’m coming back this week. Can we meet? Text me back and I’ll send ya the flight details? Plz” hitting send, he put the phone away and tried to focus on packing, pretending that he didn’t check his phone every two seconds.

A beep caused Jackson to fly across the room and land on his bed, the phone bouncing off the mattress with the force. If not for his supernatural speed, it would of probably hit the floor and for the first time ever he struggled to unlock it and stared at the blank screen before he realised it was an email, not text he had received.

Chris had replied saying he looked forward to Jackson coming back and he was more than welcome to stay at his apartment till his parents also got back but there was to be no refund on the flowers and Brad said to shove them somewhere firmly. The email then went onto say that someone was murdering people like the Darach and that Allison and Scott were having nightmares and trouble sleeping and he wasn’t sure but he suspected Stiles was the same perhaps Jackson might know something.

Jackson was hurt and dumbfounded. How come Stiles hadn’t told him any of this? He’d spilled his guts to Stiles on so many occasions it was surprising he was still a man and that Stiles didn’t wear a rain jacket whenever they had hung out and Stiles didn’t breath a word of this to him.

His phone rang and he grabbed it absented-mindly

“Hello, Jackson speaking”

“Jackson” Dr Wishborne spoke down the phone “You’re mother has been poisoned with a very unusual wolfsbane”

“I thought wolfsbane wasn’t toxic to people?”

“It’s not Jackson, but that’s not the most interesting bit, how long has your mother been in London?”

“What do you mean wolfsbane isn’t toxic to people, my mother is dying!”

“How long Jackson?”

“Um, over 6 months”

“Well, it’s been building up in her system for quite some time, in small doses, not enough to make her noticeably sick but enough to slowly kill her, it’s now strong enough to make you and James sick from trying to take her pain, I need to come over straight away and work out what it is that is making her sick so that we can work out who is causing it. It’ll be something she takes everyday but not a lot of”

They were over in less than half an hour and flicking though the Whittemore’s cabinets, tea, sugar,milk, butter, jams, toast but nothing turned Dr Wishborne wolfsbane dection liquid green. The doctor sat in front of Mrs Whittemore again and sighed “is there anything else that you have daily, or almost daily? For quite a while now?” 

Mrs Whittemore shook her head “No sorry. . . except, except for these lollies Jackson sent me from Beacon Hills”

“Beacon Hills, in California” the doctor replied suspiciously and Jackson rolled his eyes and held back a smirk “I don’t think the lollies I sent mum are poisoning her, they’re her favourite, that’s why I sent them over”

“It’s true, they are my favourite and they’re not available here”

“Can I?”

“Of course you can” she answered “but you owe Jackson an apology once it comes back clear” the doctor nodded as he dropped the lolly into the liquid and twirled the stick. At first nothing happened and Jackson let the smirk come though “Really, a new low accusing my lollies of poisoning mum” as the liquid turned green and he chuckled nervously “what’s happening”

“It’s turning green, there’s an ever so slight trace of wolfsbane in this lolly. Not enough to kill straight away, but with someone having one daily, after a couple of months . . . care to explain how the wolfsbane got into your mum’s lollies Jackson?”

Jackson swallowed and his eyes darted to his father who stood dumbfounded in the corner “Jackson, is it true?”

“No, I swear to god I didn’t know, I swear, mum I promise” he fell to his knees and gasped the seat arm. James took a step forward to grab him but his father stood in front.

“Your son needs to come with us”

“No way in hell are you going anywhere with him” Mr Whittemore snapped back

“I thank you for discovering this but you are mistaken” Mrs Whittemore said and she pulled Jackson as close as the chair arm would let her “I don’t know who poisoned these lollies or why, but it wasn’t my son”

“By his own admission you aren’t his real parents, perhaps Jackson saw you as an inconvenience. . .  
James started but Mrs Whittemore cut him off “I think you have over stayed your welcome, I thank you again for your help and concern but in a couple of days we’ll be back home and we’ll hire someone to find out who did this to me” and despite the fact she said it to emissary and Alpha it was almost as if it was a promise to Jackson and he felt a warmth in his chest as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I don't want you to die" he said breathlessly.

She smiled down at him and pulled him close again "I know sweetie, I know"


	12. Chapter 12

Brad turned down the radio as the car speed down the avenue towards the animal clinic.

“Soo, did you miss me?”

The car swerved slightly before straightening up and Chris’s facial expression tightened

“What?”

“Well, so far you’ve said like 5 words to me and I don’t know, I just thought that maybe. . .” Brad replied as he twiddled his thumbs before straightening up in the seat “you know what it was a stupid question, just forget it” as he slumped his head against the window of the car. Chris frowned as he tapped the steering wheel.

“It almost killed me to be honest, I never thought I would say that about a werewolf” he laughed sadly “It made me realise, no matter how hard you try to remove your emotions when dealing with this stuff that you can’t. You’re like family to me, pack in your terms and all of a sudden it was all gone. Carrie ran off with no notice and Jackson had to go back to his parents and you, you were gone. Then you were back, as if nothing had happened, as if I hadn’t picked up your lifeless body from Derek’s loft and I was so worried I’d finally cracked, that after Kate, Victoria, my dad and then you that it was off to Echlin house”

“Echlin house, what the hell is that?”

“A mental intuition” Chris answered staring straight down the road, Brad looked as if he was going to say something but he just bit his top lip.

**  
Jackson relaxed onto his bed and spread out. London had its perks, like a massive room with a massive soft bed unlike the tiny apartment he’d been stuck in at Chris’s. This room was more like his original room in Beacon Hills, large, grand and flashy but impersonal. There was nothing that implied it was anything other than a hotel room.

By contrast his room at Chris’s had a painting done by Allison for him hanging on the wall and sticky photos taken at the gaming arcade with Danny and Brad. Stiles had complained he had no posters and proceeded to bug him nonstop till he brought enough to cover one wall, then Chris had insisted on a pack photo of the group of them – Allison, Chris, Jackson, Lydia, Brad and Carrie all standing at Beacon Hill outlook. It had sat next to his bed but now sat tucked safety away in a shoe box under his London bed.

A beep emitted from his phone and he lazily picked it up and held it above his head when he discovered it was from Stiles. In his excitement he dropped it and hit him square on the nose causing him to swear out loud.

“Jackson,are you okay?” his father asked behind the door.

“Yeah dad I’m fine” he yelled back as he opened the message from Stiles .

“Sup Jackson, Sorry being so busy. How’s your mum doing? Can’t wait till your back. I need you”

Then another beep

“Sorry, ignore the last bit”

And another beep

“Well actually, don’t ignore the last bit. I hate myself so much but I really need someone to talk too but I feel guilty with your mum”

And another beep

“I can’t believe I’m wasting all my credit being pathetic and weak”

Jackson hit the call button and it only rang about 3 times before Stiles picked up.

“What’s going on?” he demanded down the phone, Stiles had ignored him for ages and then he had to find out from Chris!

“I’m, I’m not sure I can talk right now, I’m almost at school” Stiles said in a hushed tone and oh yeah, it might be after dinner time in London but Beacon Hills was half away across the world.

“Well find a spot because I need to know, Stiles what’s wrong”

“I can’t, your already dealing with your mum, I can’t distract you”

“She’s fine. . .”

“She’s dying!”

“No, we figured out what was wrong with her, someone poisoned those lollies I sent her. . .”

“Wait, the lollies that you. . .”

Jackson winced and nodded despite the fact Stiles couldn’t actually see him “yes, the lollies I made for her at the lolly place in the mall”

“The same lollies you’ve been snacking on perfectly fine till you gobbled them all up fatty” and Jackson rolled his eyes because Stiles had seen enough of his chest to know he was not a fatty “So how did those same lollies almost kill your mum and not you and what were they poisoned with?”

“Wolfsbane”

“But wolfsbane is only toxic to werewolves isn’t it?”

“I thought so” Jackson said quietly “Look, it’s been so weird here, my parents know about me . . . they’ve known for ages and the lollies I sent mum back with poisoned Stiles, and I made them but I didn’t. . .”

“Of course you didn’t”

“But how come mine weren’t poisoned then?”

“I don’t know” Stiles said thinking “after we picked them up, you took yours home and left your mums at school. . .”

“Yeah, In my locker because I was going to mail them the next day and there’s a post office down the road from school”

“So someone could of done it then?”

“But no one broke into my locker” Jackson sighed down the phone and Stiles could here defeat in his voice, he swallowed audibly “So, what’s this about darkness around your heart?”

There was no answer

 

“Stiles, I know, Chris told me about you, Allison and Scott”

“We had, had to sacrifice ourselves to save our parents, so we knew where the Nemeton was but, oh god, It left a darkness around us and its so cold, so dark Jackson it makes me feel more nervous than I have in my whole life and I’m seeing things, dreaming things”

“Why didn’t you say anything, why did you block me out Stiles? I’m meant to be your boyfriend”

“I couldn’t drag you down with me, not when your mother needed you, how could I ask you to choose between me and her?”

“It’s not about choosing, it’s about being there for those I love. My whole life I’ve pushed people away Stiles, made walls and I start letting people in and they push me away and I can’t deal with that. Not here, not alone with no one to anchor me. I need you”

Stiles started sobbing down the phone “I’m sorry Jackson”

“It’s okay, I’ll be back soon and it’ll be all okay, we’ll make it through the darkness aye, we always do”

“We can’t, not this time; it’s staying with us forever”

**

Deaton tilted his head as Brad sat on the edge of the cold metal examination table, legs dangling off the side as the heart beat monitor beeped merrily away. Deaton narrowed his eyes at the machine in confusion “Well, I’ve seen a lot of things, including Peter using Lydia to come back to life using the moon but this is something I’ve never seen” he looked up from the machine to Brad “You were definitely dead and now you’re probably fitter than any of us”

“He wasn’t very good this morning” Chris added, raising a concern eyebrow at Brad who glanced down to the floor “I told you, I was faint”

“You were spitting up blood and shaking”

“If there’s anything you’re not telling us Brad, you need to say now” Deaton folded his arms and stared down at Brad, in the corner of his vision he saw Jennifer who shook her head “Don’t even think of telling them about me, you think they’d believe you anyway. Chris would probably chuck you straight into that house, Echlin house, is that what he called it? Anyway, as soon as you do that one little favour for me I’ll be gone and you carry on” 

What she didn’t say was that in order for her to complete her plan, which was of course to revive herself after Brad had killed Deucalion, she’d have to use the life energy from Brad and her other host, which would unfortunately kill them both but that’s how sacrifices worked, she couldn’t help that – she wasn’t spending the rest of her life as a glo-bug that had to find host bodies, host bodies that were difficult to control.

Chris shook Brad’s shoulder and he blinked and she was gone, Deaton still had his arms crossed, looking patiently down at him as Chris rummaged through his pocket while Brad watched him closely. Chris pulled out a couple of notes out and passed them to Brad 

“Can you pop down to the café and get us some coffee mate; I’ll take a mocha with two sugars and you Deaton?”

“Just a flat white for me thanks” Deaton asked, puzzled but willing to humour Chris. Brad took the money and nodded “so mocha and a flat white, too easy” he said as he left the room, feeling relieved to leave the tension behind. If he told Chris then Chris could help and he could get rid of Jennifer sooner and go back to not sharing his body with a crazy revenge filled darach. 

As the front door of the shop banged shut, Deaton causally tidied the examination room “He’s not telling us something” he said shuffling papers.

“I know” Chris replied back.

**

Brad stood in line at the café, across the street he saw Ethan standing with Danny before he picked up a menu and pretended to read the lunch options, even though he wasn’t interested. Looking over the top of the menu he saw Jennifer standing there expectantly.

“Ethan’s over there”

“Oh, he is too”

“Now’s the prefect chance” and she smirked at him. She needed him to absorb the twin’s power first to defeat Deucalion and second so he’d have enough power for her to draw on for her return. The sacrifices she was committing helped, but nothing compared to the power transfer from a wolf killing another wolf.

Brad tried to ignore her and flicked though the menu again, but then he swallowed and looked back at her and she smiled as blood seeped through his lips. He glared at her and she just ‘tut tut’ with her finger “you don’t glare at the person who saved your life do you, that’s just rude”

He slammed the menu down on table causing the whole café to turn and look at him as he stormed out. The waitress called out after him “Sir your coffees” 

Making his way across the road he nodded at Ethan who looked shocked to see him.

“Dude, your. . .”

“Yip, and still as sexy as ever, what are you up to?”

“Just waiting on Danny to get his drink”

Brad smiled and nodded, it was a shame, he liked Ethan mostly. 

“So you guys are good now I hear”

“Yeah, trying to go on the straight and narrow but it’s not easy when no one will give us a chance”

“You did murder their friends and try to turn Derek and Scott into Pack killing Alpha monsters” Brad reasoned and he supposed Jennifer was right, it wasn’t like the twins were innocent. Ethan bowed his head and scratched his neck “Yeah, well we’re just going to have to work hard to prove we’re not like that anymore”

“Come with me” Brad said, walking down the alley beside the shop and Ethan followed without asking, once they were far enough down Brad swung around and claw the middle of Ethan’s chest. The surprise attack left Ethan off guard and Brad had him on the ground in seconds but he stopped as his hand rested in the air, about to deliver the killing blow as he thought about what he was doing.

But it had to be done.

Claws dug into his back and he went flying backwards though the alley and Aiden was on top on him, punching his face with rage before someone tackled Aiden and Brad realised it was Isaac. Climbing up against the wall, he dodged a blow from Ethan and tackled him around the waist.

“STTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP” Scott cried out using his Alpha roar and everyone froze in spot and turned.

“No one has to fight anymore! Got it! No one dies anymore!” Scott ordered as they stood in front of them, bent in submission to the Alpha and for the first time Brad could see how Scott was a true Alpha. He turned to Jennifer who was crouching next to him “He’s right, the only wolf I’m killing is Deucalion and I can do it myself” Jennifer just nodded and Brad smiled and turned back to what Scott was saying. 

Jennifer smirked, once she had enough power again, she’d take over her host body and sacrifice another group of three and see if that changed Brad’s attitude towards killing the twins.

**

The next couple of days breezed by, for Brad it was easy fitting back into school. The school only had him as missing not dead and he passed off a lie that he’d been visiting family in Texas. Danny had joined Lydia new clique of Allison, Scott and Stiles despite still not knowing about the supernatural and Brad just tagged along. 

Beacon Hills was a mecca for weird packs he figured, Scott’s pack only had one wolf, Isaac and a banshee, Lydia and a human in the form of Stiles. Derek still hung around the out skirts and Brad wasn’t sure where he fitted in now he wasn’t an alpha. Allison was greedy he decided, seeing as she sat squarely in both Chris’s pack and Scott’s pack but perhaps the two packs where really one. 

Maybe everyone in Beacon Hills just teamed up with each other to survive the constant danger he mused to himself. Jackson was back tonight, which had perked Stiles back up to his annoying self which was a relief, there were too many things to worry about already without adding Stiles weird behaviour to that list. Through the grapevine he’d found out that Deucalion was still close to Beacon Hills, staying in the next town over and he was keen to take the bastard down as soon as possible.

At first it was because of Jennifer, but he couldn’t help agreeing. Deucalion had hurt so many people and he’d been allowed to walk free. It wasn’t right and Brad was going to fix that. 

**

The plane touched down and Jackson couldn’t wait to get off it. It seemed like hours before they made it off the plane and got the luggage from baggage claim and finally pushed through the doors of freedom. Chris was waiting there for him and pulled him into a hug which surprised him but he smiled let the similar smells of Chris, Allison, Beacon Hills fill his nose.

The drive home from the airport went quickly as they discussed various things, the fact Scott still hadn’t decided on whether to include the two twins in his pack, Allison and Isaac secret dating, the new lot of sacrifices.

“New sacrifices?” Jackson queried “But the Darach is dead, right?”

“Yeah, Stiles dad thinks it’s a copy cat but. . .”

“You don’t agree”

“No, something just nags at me, not sure what yet”

Jackson nodded, letting it go for the moment.

That night Brad knocked on his door “I’m gonna go for a walk, wanna come?”

Jackson lay on his bed looking at the roof, maybe it was Jetlag or something but he tired but wasn’t tired, he thought about it and decided that perhaps the fresh air would do him some good. 

“Yeah, sure I’ll just get dressed” he replied as he shucked off his shorts he slept in and threw on new shorts and a tee and old sneakers.

“What’s the difference between the shorts you had on and those ones” Brad asked and Jackson smirked at him “Did you get a good view”

“No, you’re curtains are closed, I had to stare at your ass instead” Brad sniped back, making a puking noise and Jackson punched him in the shoulder “Allison’s staying at Lydia’s tonight”

“Yeah, Lydia’s” Jackson rolled his eyes “Why do we pretend we don’t know?”

“Because actually talking to each other would wipe out half the drama?” Brad asked indifferently. It wasn’t like he could judge given the secret he was keeping but then again Chris kept seeking out after dark and he didn’t tell a soul so it seemed fair to him. Plus he was nervous, it been nearly 4 days since he last saw Jennifer and somehow he felt no news wasn’t good news.

They wandered through the forest when Brad froze as a feeling of warmth flushed though him and he felt himself shift. Jackson stepped back carefully as Brad brought himself back under control.

“What was that man?” Jackson asked, nervously approaching Brad who shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I just got a weird feeling” he replied back, unsure himself.

Jackson grabbed his shoulder and sniffed the air and made a bee line towards the river.

“Jackson? What is it?”

“I can smell Stiles” he said, trying to keep his voice calm but Brad could sense the worry. Sniffing the air he also picked up blood, lots of blood. Jackson broke out in a run and Brad followed in hot pursuit. The trees gave way to the bank and Brad plowed into the back of Jackson.

“STILES!” Jackson shouted across the river and Brad looked in confusion. Stiles was washing his face in the water of the river on the other side of the riverbed.

“Stiles!” Jackson yelled again and this time Stiles shook and looked up, he looked confused and disorientated and Jackson jumped into the river and swam across while Brad used the bridge provided.

Jackson was holding Stiles close as Stiles babbled on questions about what was going on and why was he in the middle of the forest and when did Jackson get back. Brad sniffed the air and followed the scent of blood, pushing through the branches he came to a clearing and face to face with another dead body. He swallowed the bile in the back of his throat and then spun around as he heard a noise in the bushes and shifted into wolf mode. He felt more powerful.

“Jackson” he whispered quietly “I think the killer still here”

The bushes shook and a gun pointed out of them as Chris pushed his way through.

“Brad?”

“Chris?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was walking with Jackson when we found” and Brad motioned behind him to the murdered person.

“Where’s Jackson?”

“With Stiles”

“Stiles? What was Stiles with you for this night jaunt as well?”

“No, we found him by the river, shaken up. Maybe he was attacked by the killer?” 

Brad lead Chris down the path he had made to the river bed, where Jackson was still cuddling Stiles, having stripped down to his boxers due to his clothes between soaked by the swim.

“Are we interrupting?”

“No, just don’t please, we’re okay feeling okay are we Stiles” Jackson said, rubbing his hands up and down Stiles back. Chris nodded as he passed Jackson his Jacket to wrap around his waist. Brad eyed Stiles and then turned to Chris.

“He smells like the body” he said under his breath and Jackson growled. Chris held up his hand but looked at Stiles who was still shaken up, he noticed red marks on his tee shirt.

“Is that blood?” he asked, grabbing Stiles tee-shirt and Stiles looked down in horror and shock “what? What’s going. I was having a nightmare and I couldn’t wake up and now I’m in the forest and oh god, I’m having a panic attack”

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay “Jackson hushed quietly “I’m here, it’s okay”

Brad stepped back and a stick broke under his foot “Oh god, it’s her, she’s using Stiles”

Chris eyed Brad up “what did you say?” and Brad gulped “you said something; I know you’re holding back”

Brad glanced at his feet and bit his top lip again “Jennifer brought me back, I don’t know how, but she wants me to finish off Deucalion, I thought the sacrifices had something to do with it but I didn’t know how but somehow she must be controlling Stiles”

“You mean this whole time you’ve known about this”

‘Not all of this, I swear’

“And you said nothing”

Brad closed his eyes and rubbed his temple “I’m sorry, but she threatened me and I was scared, I don’t want to die again, I know it’s wrong but I’m so scared” 

“How is she controlling Stiles, how did she bring you back?” Jackson demanded and Stiles pushed away from his hold.

“It’s though the open door in my mind isn’t it? From the sacrifice me and Scott and Allison did, that’s how she’s got into my mind, oh god, oh this means I’ve killed people doesn’t it? I’ve killed all those people. I thought, it was, but, it was just a nightmare! But it was real, I killed them all”

“No, no it wasn’t you” Jackson comforted and pulled him close “Look at me, you’d never hurt anyone, you’re the bravest, kindest person I know”

Stiles huffed out a small laugh “I think you’re thinking of Scott, not me” he said quietly, but snuggled into Jackson’s chest. “I’m taking you home, okay, and I’ll stay with you tonight so you know your safe” Jackson promised and Stiles just hummed in agreement against his chest as Jackson used his werewolf strength to pick him up.

“This isn’t a very manly look for me” Stiles half complained and Jackson rolled his eyes and whispered in his ear “I let you pound me up the ass; I think I’m entitled to this bit of manliness” and Stiles laughed “okay, you can be the man tonight but I expect roses and chocolates and doors to be opened for me” to which Jackson just shook his head “shut up Stiles”

As Jackson carried Stiles away Chris sat on the log next to Brad and just sat there looking at the river running.

“I’m sorry” Brad said after what seemed liked hours, letting his head dropped down “But I didn’t know what else to do, every time I disagreed with her she’d start to drain the life from me and I know I should of let her, I really do but . . .”

Chris patted his back, he was so conflicted. The cold hunter in him told him there was only one thing to do, but he wasn’t that man anymore. If Brad was in Scott’s pack then Scott would do whatever it took to save him, to fix him. Scott had done that for Jackson and Jackson hadn’t even been Scott’s friend. Chris wasn’t sure how he could stop this, but there had to be a way without hurting Brad and Stiles.

“So, you kill Deucalion for her, and she what, rests in peace?”

“Apparently”

“And you believe that?”

“What other option do I have” Brad said, and Chris couldn’t help but feel his heart break as he noticed it was said as a statement and not a question.

From her spot behind them Jennifer fumed, now that Brad had told Chris she had one less leverage against him but perhaps the hunter would come in handy. Also long as Brad delivered the killer punch to Deucalion then all was not lost. At least they hadn’t yet figured out how she had gotten into Stiles head, it been a risky move on her part. 

She had known Deaton would most likely offer up the only solution to the kids to find their parents, their false sacrifice, despite the darkness it would leave around their hearts and the door it would open in their minds. The darkness would make them more vulnerable. But even before that move she’d been planning, using the powers she absorbed from the philosophers, that’s how she came up with the plan to draw Stiles own anchor, Jackson away from him by poisoning the lollies he was sending back to his mother. She knew that as the wolfsbane built up in her system she’d get sicker and sicker until his father would call him back and Stiles would be all alone.

It wasn’t anything special about Stiles, he just lived closer to the Nemeton, which meant the spark – the glo-bug she conjured out of the roots as Peter slashed her throat would have less distance to fly and more luck in reaching its target. It had crawled into Stiles ear as he slept and thus given her a new host to continue her work.

It was by a similar mechanism that she revived Brad. After Lydia fainted from her scream, Jennifer had realised she only had one chance to get it right, when she spotted Brad dying on the floor. His body had taken less impact than Kali because she really hadn’t wanted him dead and now he could be useful to her. Rolling him over she kissed him deeply allowing a glo-bug to transfer from her to him. 

Then she had stabbed him with a shard of glass to finish him off because for her plan to work, she needed him to be dead and if she succeeded that night anyway she wouldn’t had need him alive.

**

Allison grabbed Lydia’s coat as they stood outside the loft door.

“Why are we even here?”

“Because he threatened to hurt my mother if we don’t help him”

“So, tell Scott and he’ll keep her safe”

‘All the time? He can’t Allison, no one can’ aware she was showing too much emotion for Lydia Martin she put on the fake smile she used all though High School “Besides, I want to know what I can do to help him”

The door slid open and Peter stood in front of them

“You can help me by telling me what my dead sister been keeping from me”

“Your dead sister as in dead, and we can help how?” Allison asked disbelievingly

“Not you, her” Peter stated wrapping an arm around Lydia’s shoulder “You can hear things my dear girl and you’re going to tell me what these say” and with that he dropped Talia claws into Lydia hands.

“Oh my god, what are these” she shrieked.

“The only remains of my sister after the fire” Peter said calmly “Now listen closely, I want to know what memory she stole from me, I want what is rightfully mine” and he raised her hands to her left ear “what do you hear”

Lydia eyes went big and she stepped back as she dropped the claws on to the ground. Peter grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently “what did you hear!”

“You. . . your not just an uncle. . . you’re a father”

“What’s the child name?, why did she take this from me?” he hissed at her and Lydia shook her head 

“I don’t know, she didn’t say”

“Lies tell me!”

Allison twirled her umbrella around and whacked Peter in the side as a zap rang out and he dropped to the floor. Lydia twisted around and sighed in relief as she noticed it was actually a werewolf stun probe.

“Stylish and practical” she commented approvingly, Allison grinned back and held her hand as they walked out leaving Peter rolling on the floor. As they got into Allison car, she turned to Lydia.

“Do you know who Peter’s child is?”

“Yes, it’s. . . It’s Jackson”

Allison gasped as she reversed, hitting Derek’s Camaro by accident before speeding off.

“That’s not all, the night of the crash, Peter caused it, Peter wanted Jackson and his mother dead. . .”

“Well he got part of his wish” Allison said, letting the information sink in.

“Well, not really” Lydia admitted, turning to Allison.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So second to last chapter (actual last chapter next, I promise) and such revelations to come. The next chapter will "end" my take on Season 3 (these chapters since chapter 9 being my Season 3B :/) 
> 
> This chapter see's the Pack try and get into Stiles mind to help him fight off Jennifer while Brad tries to take things into his own hands to stop everything (because he's a werewolf male and all male werewolfs have stupid ideas, dur)

By the time Jackson had carried Stiles home, Scott had rounded up Deaton, Derek and Peter and had them waiting with him and Isaac and Melissa’s house. Speaking of Melissa, she hugged Stiles as soon as he walked through the door and he just smirked at her which made Jackson’s heart skip a beat, which itself was not unnoticed by the other werewolves but damn if Stiles wasn’t the hottest guy he’d ever dated.

Well, technically, the only guy he’d ever dated but that was irrelevant when he saw Stiles grin.

“I thought I annoyed you” he said to Melissa’s shoulder as she mugged him to death.

“Oh sweetie, you annoy everyone” she laughed as she finally let him break free, patting his shoulders while Scott lingered behind them.

“What are we going to do?” Jackson asked, stepping into the house from the doorway, Peter walked out from the darkness and flex his claws and it took all of Jackson’s effort not wolf out at the cold way Peter strolled towards Stiles.

“It would appear everyone’s least favourite emissary has invaded Stiles mind, which ironically was only made possible by everyone’s favourite emissary” he stated, giving a quick glance to Deaton who flashed him a less than impressed smile at his stark accusation.

“That was uncalled for” Scott said, defending Deaton and staring down his former Alpha who just smirked, and as Jackson fumed quietly he couldn’t help but compare the dark, twisted smirk of Peter to the sexy smirk of Stiles.

“How are you going to fix this” Jackson injected because for god sake, they could waste hours arguing and get nowhere, he wanted answers. He wanted Stiles to be normal, not this pale, fragile imitation.

“Why are you even here Jackson? You’re not pack from what I understand, shouldn’t you be off somewhere, only caring about yourself” Peter taunted, clicking his claws together. Derek gripped his claws tight in Peter’s shoulder.

“Stop wasting time and help Stiles”

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, for a weak pathetic human a lot of werewolves care about you, you must be something special” and he ran his claws along Stiles face and just rolled his eyes as both Scott and Jackson growled.

“Why are we wasting time” Jackson gritted out and Peter just smiled again and shrugged “I’m ready, I just need a volunteer”

“Volunteer for what” Scott asked and Derek looked away into the shadows while Peter danced around the room “Did Derek not tell you? Oh god Derek you’ve never been one for open communication, this is probably how you ended up with such good relationships”

“Once you’re finished insulting your nephew who’s twice the werewolf you’ll ever be, how about you tell me what in god’s name you plan on doing?” Stiles demanded with shocking authority in his tone “I’ve been struggling here to keep that bitch out of my head and you’re just playing around. How about you prove why we didn’t just kill you again” 

Derek looked up, surprised at Stiles defensive of him, which pissed off Stiles. Sure Sourwolf had problems but when push came to shove Sourwolf was the one who you could trust to have your back. For someone who pulled off the bad boy act so well, he was far far too much of a big softie to actually be scary. Except to Jackson apparently but then again Derek had threatened to kill him more than once. . . come to think of it, most people had threatened to kill Jackson. He’d personally rather fuck Jackson and go out for dinners and talk too much during the movie and discuss pointless things in-depth while Jackson was trying to listen to his favourite song in the car. 

And it turned out Jackson enjoyed those things too. So Stiles was all for removing the evil bitch who’d taken control of his body for the purpose of hurting, no, killing innocents so he’d could sleep again and be the normal (as normal as Beacon Hills could be) teenager again.

He felt kind of sick as he thought about the people who had been murdered, how their last vision would have been of him and it occurred to him that he’d zoned out as Peter explained that he was going to ram Scott’s claws into his neck so Scott could enter his mind where they’d both wander through the labyrinth of Stiles mind to find Jennifer, battle it out with the darach and remove her from his head, thus turning him back into normal old Stiles – or at least as normal as he’d ever been. 

That was if it didn’t kill him, which apparently there was a very good chance of doing.

Scott hovered next to him “It’s going to be okay Stiles, we’re going to save you” he promised, tears holding back behind his brown eyes and he pulled Scott into a bear hug, as the broke apart Jackson approached Scott with a cold look in his eyes.

“You better save him McCall or it’ll be you who needs saving” he threatened, tone low. Isaac’s eyes flashed gold but Stiles defused the situation by grabbing Jackson’s shirt.

“Don’t you threaten my best friend”

“Stiles” Jackson whined, lowering his head and rubbing his face against Stiles chest

“No, I know you care but I, I need you to all get along. And I need you to all promise if this doesn’t work, if I’m going to hurt another person that you’ll stop me. Any means”

“It’s going to work Stiles” Scott said in a false confident tone and Jackson punched his shoulder hard “We’re not going to kill you, if this doesn’t work we’ll find something else”

“Jackson, Scott, guys, please I can’t live like this, you don’t know what it’s like to wake up in the morning and knowing that you killed someone. I mean, I didn’t know before but now I do and I can’t, I just can’t live with that”

“Really” a voice scoffed from his chest “you think I don’t know what it’s like Stiles! To be a monster, to take innocents lives”

“You’re not a monster and that wasn’t your fault”

“And neither are you, this isn’t your fault and we’re going to fix you - like you fixed me” was quietly added on.

Stiles felt sick at the tension in the room, it needed to lightened up so he rubbed Jacksons over gelled hair “Says the one who’s currently hiding against my chest”

Derek scoffed, lightening the tone further as Scott let his tears flow, along with Melissa and the damp spot on his shirt let him know Jackson had too.

“When do our plans ever not work, even the ones you call stupid”

“All your plans are stupid Derek, it’s like you have a list of bad 90’s tv show plans hidden away somewhere except I doubt you ever watched TV. Even when you were normal” he snapped back joking

Peter grunted to bring the attention back to him “Are we ready, I’m getting bored” Scott nodded and held up his hand nervously for Peter who snatched it, jerking Scott forward as he placed the three fingers against centre of Stiles neck and pressed them in.

**

Brad sat on the edge of the bed sipping at the coke can as he stared ahead at the wall in front of him. He wasn’t sure how Jennifer had got into Stiles head, but she had. Now she was going to ruin his life and Stiles, bringing down the whole pack till she got her demented goal.

Her goal, he supposed was his goal too. He wanted Deucalion dead for what he did to Ennis, for what he made Ennis do, the monsters he cold heartedly created in his ruthless effort to create a prefect pack. The worse thing, the thing that made Brad’s blood boil was the fact that he got away with it. Everyone else had suffered, Ethan and Aiden lost their pack and Alpha powers, Kali and Ennis were dead but Deucalion was still a Alpha, even, according to Scott regained his vision from Jennifer before he killed her.

Jennifer was wrong in her actions, but her motive was right. Deucalion was a creature who deserved to pay for what he’d done.

“There’s only one thing to do” she whispered into his ear, he sighed and gave in. She was right. Pushing himself up off the bed he left his bedroom and walked down the hallway, Chris looked up from the paperwork as he scrolled though pages and pages of his bestiary trying to find a cure but Brad knew the answer. One act and it’d be over.

Chris closed the book on the table and fake a smile “I think I’m close to working out how to rid her from your mind” he lied, only a slight blip of his heartbeat giving him away. Brad raised his eyes brows and hoped Chris could see the regret on his face.

“I know how to end this, please forgive me” he punched Chris and his body hit the floor and he hunched over himself, his top lip bleeding. Brad clenched his hands, fidgeting on the spot for a second as guilt ran over him before he took off. Chris would be okay in a minute, giving him only a small window space to get away and find Deucalion. He ripped the bonnet off spare car and tore the battery out and threw it across the floor of the parking garage before hoping into Chris’s black SVU and reversed out of the car park. As he clunked it into drive, Chris hobbled out into the carpark building. 

“Brad, wait! You can’t do this alone”

Brad floored the car and it roared passed Chris. Either way it was win/ win. Either he’d killed Deucalion, ridding himself and Stiles of Jennifer or Deucalion would kill him and it’d end Jennifer and Stiles would be free.

Speak of the devil, or darach as the phase maybe be better reworded for the situation, Jennifer appeared in the passenger seat next to him.

“What are you doing?”

Brag sighed out an overly exaggerated breath while deliberately looking straight down the road and not at her “We needed some milk at home, so I’m just running down to the dairy”

Whoever said you where funny was horribly mistaken” she hiss back “turn the car around right now”

“I'm sorry but it’s you that’s mistaken” he replied slowly with a fake smile “but I’m completely funny, it’s Jackson that’s not funny. In fact some of his jokes are painful, really painful. A bit like” and he paused with a smirk “I dunno, being impaled by glass shards”

“Stop right now before you ruin everything” she demanded

“Before I ruin everything?” Brad asked incredulously

“Yes, everything I’ve worked for, you’re not ready to face Deucalion”

“So more people have to die?”

“You need strength, tell me how a werewolf gains its strength”

“I need you gone” Brad sniped back, flicking on the radio and cranking it up right. Jennifer studied the wolf as he drove along, she could deal with this, this could still work. If they took Deucalion by surprise then he could take the wolf down and thus become an Alpha and have enough power for her to resurrect herself. But if it went wrong . . . well, she still partly alive in Stiles head. Sure he didn’t have a lot life energy to drain on, the problem with being a human but he knew a lot of supernaturals. 

His best friend and his boyfriend were both werewolves for crying out loud. 

However it had been draining for her trying to exist over two minds and to be honest, she didn’t know if she had the strength to take over another mind. Brad had been easy because he’d been decreased while Stiles had the misfortune of having Deaton open a door in his mind to save his father. She snickered at the thought; she wasn’t stupid, so of course she had came up with a back-up plan.

Brad had become suspicious of her quietness and eyed her out of the corner of his eye as they zoomed along the freeway.

“I like this song” she lied, and grinned widely at him. With no heartbeat he couldn’t tell whether she was lying or not “I was thinking, you’re right. This is tiring for both of us, and too many people have died and I do feel bad, I wish there had been another way”

“There’s always another way”

She frowned sadly and shook her head “Dear sweet Brad, one day you’ll answer that not everything in the world can be fixed by sheer will and determination. Sometimes blood has to spill”

“Not innocent blood” he growled back, claw’s started to dig into the staring wheel.

“Funny how words can be used to bring up such powerful emotions” she thought out loud, it must be the English teacher in her “People, like you, use words like innocent to bring a sense of unjust to an event but really, no one on this planet is innocent, are they”

“As if that matters! They don’t deserve to be murdered, therefore they’re innocent. That woman in the park, did she hurt you, did she?”

“No, and you’re right, it is wrong but how many people has he killed Brad! He made Ennis kill your pack, your parents, he tried to make him kill you. He killed all those that I care about and he has killed countless more, if one more death stops him then isn’t it worth it?”

“But you haven’t killed one person, you’ve killed over 15”

“But still less than 5% of the people he’s killed Brad! And no one’s stopping him. Derek didn’t, Scott didn’t. Derek let him leave! Just walk out of town” and she felt her rage boil inside her at Derek’s betrayal. He was the first one she was going to hunt down once she was alive again.

Brad rubbed his face in frustration “Well it ends tonight. He’s going to pay for what he did and then you’re going to leave me and Stiles alone”

“Sounds like a good plan to me” she answered, because sure, once she was alive again she’d let Brad and Stiles Rest In Peace.  
**

Stiles jolted back to reality in the classroom. He was alone in the room that was empty except for one desk squarely in the middle that had some kind of study book lying on it. He felt a shiver run down his back as he slowly made his way towards it. His hands started trembling as he noticed blood running off the desk onto the floor.

**

Brad ignored Jennifer as they carried along towards the motel, or tried to but she made him feel uneasy. Most likely because he couldn’t get a sense on her, he knew he couldn’t trust her but part of him still remembered Jennifer as Julia, Kali’s trusted emissary. The same trusted emissary that Deucalion had made Kali murder in cold blood.

He stared across at her bolted upright in the passenger seat, a pained look flashing across her eyes and then she was gone. He looked into the back seat to see if she was still in the car but she was gone and it made him more worried than when she was there.

**

Stiles reached the book on the desk and picked it up off the blood soaked desk, the disgusting smell filling his nose. He wiped off the blood from the cover and dropped in horror to the floor.

“How to perform a human sacrifice in 3 easy steps”

He stumbled back as the room began to fill with blood and flinched as he crashed into someone, turning around he wiped his brow

“Scott, oh man. . .”

“Sorry honey, guess again”

Stiles screamed as Jennifer grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room, his body hitting the blackboard and sliding down behind the teacher’s desk that suddenly appeared before him.

“Funny how I can work your mind better than you” Jennifer quipped as she opened a draw in the teachers desk and pulled out an apple and offering it to Stiles.

“Have a bite” she said 

“Rot in hell”

“Fine” she replied coldly, pulling out a small knife and stabbing it into Stiles leg, as he yelled she shoved the apple in his mouth and forced his mouth shut. She smiled as she pulled the apple out and took a bite herself and suddenly she twisted and turned as she morphed into Stiles.

Smirking she reached into the desk again and pulled out rope and tied up Stiles behind the desk and gagged him with his shirt. Standing up she brushed the dirt off and turning around and smiled and Stiles felt his heart sink.

“Scott, I’m so glad I found you, I was so worried” she said, rushing away and Stiles couldn’t see but he could hear and he twisted and struggled against the knots

“Stiles, what’s wrong I heard you scream”

“I was so worried, god I’m glad you’re here”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he fruitlessly struggled against the bonds.

“Stiles? Are you okay?”

“Yes Scott, Thanks to you everything’s going to be great”

“Let’s find Jennifer aye, get you back to . . .ahh, Stiles what,what. . .”

There was the sound of a body hitting the floor and Stiles felt himself recoil in horror as Jennifer mused “Thank you Scott, most gracious of you”

**

Brad cringed as his head exploded, a feeling of great intense pain soared though him and the car skidded off the road, crashing down a bank and into a conveniently placed bush. As the pain soothed out, he was able to open his eyes and look into the mirror. Blood poured form a gash in his head that was already healing but more horrifying was his eyes. His bright red eyes.

The door was flung open and a blonde girl pulled him from the wreckage and laid him down on the side of the road. His vision began to stop being so blurry as she wiped his face and looked at him.

“Brad, what in god’s name are you doing crashing Chris’s car? He’s actually going to kill you!”

Brad squinted trying to look the girl in the face “Carrie, where the hell have you been?”


	14. Chapter 14

Mrs Whittemore grabbed her carry-on baggage from the overhead lockers and more or less bolted off the plane as soon as the small plane touched down in Beacon Hills Regional Airport, pushing her way passed the other passengers in a manner that belied her fragile, rich appearance. By the time David Whittemore had caught up to her she was at baggage claim waiting for their luggage.

“Honey, are you sure we should tell him the truth?”

“There’s been enough lies David, hasn’t there? I don’t even know how my own son became a werewolf”

“But you’re not that person anymore, do you really want to drag up the past”

David pulled his wife into an embrace as the first of the baggage rolled along the conveyor belt.

**  
Carrie pushed her blonde hair out of her face, smiling down at Brad but then her smile faded slowly and she sat back on the side of the road.

“I sensed her, the shewolf that killed my pack. She’s nearby. Why are your eyes red?”

Brad closed his eyes and rubbed them furiously, dipping his head between his knees. Raising his head back up he looked Carrie dead in the eye.

“Why are they red? Did you kill someone? Oh my god, you killed Chris and stole his car!”

Brad levelled a glare at her, scoffing “That, that doesn’t even make a bit of sense, Chris might be our, or rather my, well mine and Jacksons Alpha but he’s not an Alpha Alpha, he’s just a human Alpha so not a real Alpha and for crying out loud I’ve said Alpha too much in this sentence that it doesn’t even sound like a word. ALPHA, am I saying it right, Alpha. Alp Ha, Alpaca. . . ha! Alpaca’s. Wait, no I didn’t kill anyone. Jesus Carrie!”

“Then how come you’re an Alpha?”

“I don’t know” Brad semi lied because he knew it was something to do with Jennifer but he worried what that was. He had a good feeling he knew who was dead.

“You’re really lying to a werewolf, a born werewolf. Did dying make you thick?”

“Charming you are, and I’m not lying” Brad denied, standing up and walking towards Carrie parked rental car. 

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“I’ve got something to do”

“Great, but I’m driving" Carrie countered and Brad pursed his lips together “You’re not coming”

“Oh yeah, I’m oh so really going to let you steal my car after you crashed Chris’s”

“Yeah, well you were the one that RIPPED the door off, what is the normal opening too boring for you?”

“Thought I was doing the world a favour by saving some innocent, didn’t realize I was picking up the wolf with the bad attitude” 

“You’re not coming”

he spat coldly.

“What are you doing then aye?”

“Nothing”

Carrie rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and he flipped her over, smashing her down into the ground with more force than he had used in a while. It was just as well she was a werewolf. She rolled in pain on the ground and he went to open the car door.

With a bang he felt himself hit the car door and something pull his hair back and sharp claws dug into his neck.

“Right, there’s only one good reason why I’m not about to become the next the Alpha, now you’re going to get in the passenger seat and tell me where we’re going and why or I rip your fucking throat out. . . with my teeth and I send a sympathy card to Chris” she growled in his ear

“It’s my mission and it’s too dangerous”

“You just got your ass served to you, I think it’s more dangerous without me, don’t you” she snapped as her claws dug in further and he whimpered. Carrie withdrew her claws and smashed his head into the car roof before flinging him around.

“You’re going to get yourself killed” she said softly “Again. You know how much I wanted to come back to Chris after I found the shewolf but I couldn’t go back to that apartment without you. You’re not dying again”

Brad sighed as the pain echoed in his head but nodded and allowed himself to be manhandled into the car. Carrie clicked herself into the driver seat, looking at him expectantly.

“Motel Glen Capri” 

“That’s the where, now the why” 

When Brad didn’t answer, just staring down the road ahead of them Carrie faked a lough cough.

“I’m going to kill Deucalion”

“Without Chris? or even Jackson, or anyone? No wonder you fucking died”

“I don’t want anyone dying for my battle”

“uh huh, Mr Moral aye, except perhaps you forgot Chris is an Argent hunter. Argent - Brad, as in he’s been taking down fucking Alpha werewolves since before you were born”

Brad didn’t answer again, letting his head rest against the window of the car.  
**

The ice bag rested against Chris forehead as Allison’s car raced down the free-way and Lydia sat quietly in the back seat. Jackson was texting her, keeping her up to date with the Stiles situation, not that anything had changed except Scott had whimpered. That particular text had been followed by a ‘lol’ from Jackson and Lydia had been less than impress.

She had a rouge feeling in her gut, it wasn’t like the one she got when someone died or for that matter when she thought someone was going to die but still something felt wrong. She wished her power was useful, what good was being an banshee, she couldn’t heal, she didn’t have super strength and she didn’t even understand what her power was telling her half the time. 

Two motorcycles flanked the car and she got a surprising shock to notice it was Aiden and Ethan. Love was a funny thing, her feelings for Aiden were so strong but he was a killer, not just a bad boy but a bad guy however he said he was willing to change for her.

She wanted to believe, she really did however Lydia was not stupid and she knew that people couldn’t be trusted. Despite herself though, whenever he did something like, something to prove he was a good guy her heart fluttered a little bit in her chest. Perhaps all would be right.

**

Ignoring his phone, Jackson sat impatiently on the edge of the chair, apart from the flicker of Stiles eyebrows nothing had happened in the last thirty minutes and it was killing him so much, all he wanted to do was pull Scott’s claws out but Peter had warned them that any interruptions could have serious implications.

His phone beeped again with another message from Chris and he frowned in frustration. He felt useless, he wanted to stay and help Stiles but there was nothing he could do but leaving and helping Chris felt like he was abandoning Stiles. 

Derek made eye contact with him and for a split second it was awkward but for the first time ever Jackson could see no darkness behind his eyes directed at him. 

“Go help your pack Jackson; we’ll take care of Stiles” despite not being Jackson’s Alpha, or an Alpha at all anymore, his voice was commanding.

Jacksons mouth opened to reply but Derek cut him off “No but’s Jackson, Stiles will understand, he wouldn’t want more innocent blood on his hands” 

Jackson wanted to argue back, that the blood wasn’t on Stiles hands because it wasn’t Stiles who did it but he knew deep down what Derek was saying and simply nodded. 

 

**

Stiles struggled against the bonds as he watched Scott lie there, motionless on the ground but he couldn’t get free. Suddenly Deaton was at his side “Remember Stiles, when it comes to the supernatural, sometimes all you have to do is believe in yourself”

Stiles glared at the vet “You come into my mind and that’s all you offer, what kind of vet are you”

Deaton shrugged “I’m not actually here, I’m just a figment of your mind”

“Jesus, why can’t my mind be more helpful”

“Good question” not Deaton answered 

“That’s not an answer, thank you very much” Stiles snapped back, seriously he didn’t have time for this. He stood up in frustration and pointed at not Deaton “I need to help my friend, my best friend and I need to stop a psycho innocent killing Darach who isn’t as dead as she should be, I haven’t got time to be tied up in my own mind”

“And you’re not” Deaton, sorry, not Deaton answered and Stiles looked down at his hands as he realised he was standing.

“Great, now how do I save Scott, stop Jennifer and save the day?”

“The same way you do it every other time”

“Oh yes, care to be just a smidgen clearer on that?”

“With your mind Stiles” not Deaton replied smiling.  
**  
Carrie locked the car as Brad stood nervously in the carpark of the motel, Carrie looked at him in confusion.

“This was your plan remember” she said, although there was no eye roll he could hear it in her voice and he winced as he looked passed her to the motel building.

“Yeah, yeah I know”

“She’ll be right” Carrie commented, brushing her long blonde hair off her face again “We’ve got the element of surprise, we’ll tell him we’re here to talk to him and then bam dam thank you mam we’ll rip him to pieces before he knows what’s going on”

“Yip” Brad sighed out, flinching again as Jennifer appeared beside him, but she looked different, paler and less confident.

“What you waiting for” she gasped with dark eyes to which Brad replied with a growl that piped Carries attention.

“Are you trying to give us away” she hissed.

Knocking on Deucalion’s motel door they waited quietly as they heard him approach the door and it creaked opened.

“Brad and Carrie, what a surprise”

“Deucalion” they greeted in unison and Brad felt a cold chill run though him as Deucalion appeared to look pass them and straight at Jennifer.

“Came alone did you” he asked casually and Carrie nodded.

“Good, I was actually hoping to talk to you two, oh and Jackson seeing as how he’s back”

“How are you so up to date” Brad accused before wincing at his nerves.

 

“I keep in contact with Peter, good fellow, I like him, he’s not afraid of his wolf side, truth be told I need a pack, ever since Scott’s pack destroyed mine and seeing as you two are omegas”

“Beta’s” Brad corrected

“Wolfs are only beta’s in a pack and you’re not in a pack”

“We have a pack” Carrie stated and Deucalion scoffed “Oh yes, with that hunter. That Argent hunter. You really think he wants you, that he’s not using you for some ulterior-motive”

“You should know all about those”

“Oh Brad, why so negative” Deucalion paused and stared into his eyes with such intense focus that Brad had to look away “Looks as if someone isn’t the omega they were before, come in why don’t you all”

Deucalion waved Brad and Carrie in, waiting at the door for a second longer than was needed but it gave them time to flick out their claws while Deucalion stood with his back to them. Brad moved quickly to slice into his back but Deucalion side stepped and whacked in the mouth, sending him flying over the bed in the small room and hitting the wall.

“Really, am I that stupid. I could hear your heartbeat like jack rabbit. And as for you Jennifer, what herbs and spells did you use to bring him back from the dead”

Jennifer appeared next to Brad who was pulling himself up off the floor and she glared at Deucalion with icy eyes.

“I really had hoped when I ripped your throat out that would be the end of you but somehow I knew that someone as vengeful as yourself would have a back up plan. You’re so predictable”

“Jennfier?” Carrie asked, even more confused “She’s dead”

“Oh physically she is, currently as least, until her host gets enough power for her in turn to drain from to bring herself back, isn’t that right?”

Brad looked at Jennifer in confusion and she laughed “Oh maybe I forgot that part of the plan when I told you about it”

“In that case perhaps I should give up now, at least it’d stop you”

he told her, more shocked at the betrayal than he should of been. He was so stupid.

“Oh no, all it’d do is cement your death. With my plan you still have a 25% chance of living and even if you die, it won’t be as painful as what Deucalion plans to do to you. Also, sweetie, if you die I’ll just find someone else and start all over, meaning another 12 innocents will have to die” she ran her hand along his face and cupped his chin as she looked at him “You know what you need to do”

Brad looked over to Carrie, who despite her continued confusion nodded as they circled Deucalion and he launched at Deucalion’s back as she launched at his front and they fought hard but Deucalion had experience and power on his side as he wasted both of them and the slumped to the floor. He smirked as he looked down at them

“Carrie, I’m going to make this as painless as possible, on the other hand Brad. . .”

He knelt down and raised his clawed arm into the air just as the arrow shot into the room and Allison and Chris jumped into the room. Deucalion growled and leapt up as Chris shoot at him but the dodged them with ease, Allison managed to get an arrow into his chest before he knocked the crossbow out of hands and Chris shot him as he attempted to slash her. Shoving Allison to the ground he pushed Chris up against the wall and punched him the face and then the chest.

Aiden and Ethan both jumped though the same hole and went to tackle Deucalion who used his Alpha roar to stop them in their tracks and in the moment it took them to remember he wasn’t their top dog anymore he pounded both of them into submission on the floor.

“Really, are you willing to dies for these people, when you could be part of my pack, don’t you remember all that I did for you”

“We’re not like you anymore” Ethan spat out as blood spilled from his mouth and he tightened his grip around Ethan’s throat “Oh, we’ll see about that” and he left the two injured wolves as he made his way back to Chris.

Yes he could kill the hunter easily enough but he wanted to have some fun. He smiled as blood poured from the hunters nose and split lip.

“I’m going to kill your daughter as you watch, and then your pack” he snarled as he thumped Chris against the wall and let his defeated body slide to the floor.

“Don’t you. . “ and Deucalion silenced him with a kick to the face as he stalked over to Allison who pulled a knife out of her pocket and stabbed it into his leg causing him to howl in pain and his eyes glowed red at her. Kneeling on top of her he pulled her arms above her head as he lowered his jaw to her neck.

“I’m going to rip your throat out my with teeth” he growled before smacking away Brad with ease as he attempt to get up. “Alpha wounds take ages to heal, even for another Alpha, especially for a new Alpha”

he said casually

“How are you an Alpha?” Allison asked Brad in shock and Deucalion looked down on her, his hot breath blowing over her face and he wondered how she could be thinking about that as her impending death loomed.

Lydia screamed from the window and he looked up at the Banshee and sneered “I’m about kill this entire rag tag pack of weaklings, 4 werewolves and 2 expert hunters and they can’t take down one wolf, granted, I am the Demon Wolf but still, you should run while you can little Banshee”

“I’m not leaving my friends” she answered back but Deucalion could sense the fear and frustration, there was nothing the banshee could do and he knew that she knew.

“There’s nothing you can do”

Lydia zoned out for a second and then she smiled and he felt confused, maybe the poor girl had gone crazy and she climbed over the broken window into the motel room and looked him boldly in the eye.

“You should stop if you want to live” she said as if he didn’t clearly have the upper hand, Allison squirmed underneath him “Lydia run!” she yelled out and Deucalion tightened his gripped around her wrist he felt her bone break and she cried out in pain. He heard Chris attempting to move off the wall and it clicked. Lydia was stalling him, playing him, the demon wolf didn’t get played. He bared his fangs and twisted Allison’s head to get a better aim of her neck as something hit his face and he hit the floor and glanced up to see Jackson.  
“Another Omega trying to go up against the Demon Wolf? Aye, it hasn’t worked out for the other four, you should run” he warned as Jackson punched his face and he head butted Jackson in the chest and sent him flying into the wall next to Lydia but Jackson just charged back at him as Lydia ran to pull Allison to the corner of the room.

Jackson had an advantage to start with, but Deucalion easily over powered him and pushed him into the wall next to Chris and slice opened Jackson’s shirt to reveal his prefect chest, which he lightly ran his claws over.

“Are you watching Chris, I’m about to show you how to dissect a wolf without a sword” 

“Enough!” came a female voice from the door and he growled as he was forced again to pause what he was doing.

“Mum?” Jackson asked startled “Mum, get out of here”

“Get off my son” she demanded and Deucalion scoffed “Who’s going to make me, you, your just a sick pathetic old woman, I can smell it on you, I do tired of this time wasting”

“It’s true, I was sick but I’m better now” 

Deucalion ignored her and placed his hands over Jacksons eyes and he felt Jacksons heart flutter, and Chris’s boil with rage as he tried to regain control of his battle worn body but he could sense something else and it put him off. Without removing his hand from Jacksons face he looked over his shoulder and Mrs Whittemore was standing right behind him.

“The wolfsbane might of made me weaker but I will still kill you”

Deucalion rolled his eyes at the woman, tiny and petite behind him and let his claws gently touch Jacksons eyeballs before he thought about what she said

“Wolfsbane only poisons . . .”

“That’s right, you might be the Demon Wolf but I’m the Desert Wolf” with that Deucalion felt claws dig into his back and he was pushed down on the ground. Pain consumed his body and then it was over. Mrs Whittemore rose above his dead body, her face changing back from the black grey it was before and her eyes returning from the crimson red to their nature state as Jackson spluttered against the wall.

“You’re a werewolf?” he asked 

“There’s a bit more to this story I’m sorry Jackson” she said sadly as Chris crawled along the floor. Brad felt his insides burn as if something was trying to cut its way out and he realised with horror than Jennifer was literally trying to take his life to recreate hers. Chris crawled up to him and he tried to say sorry, tried to explain but he couldn’t talk over the pain. He felt Chris pushed something bitter into his mouth and felt his insides go sick as he start puking black blood on the floor and black goo poured from his eyes and ears. 

The last thing he saw was Chris scoop up a glo-bug from the goo and placed it a wooden container with the Alpha/Beta/Omega symbol on it.

**

Jackson got in the Porsche, glaring angrily at the staring wheel as Lydia helped put the unconscious Brad, who was still leaking black goo into the back.

“That stuff will never come out of the leather” he fumed and Lydia ignored him as she jumped into the passenger seat and pulled out her make up kit and start reapplying her lippy.

“So your mum talked to you?”

“Not yet, I can’t believe she’s a werewolf, like actually and dad knows and none of them told me” he was still shell shocked that his adoptive mother was a werewolf, he sensed Lydia’s heartbeat raise and he looked at her.

“What?”

“Nothing” she answered quietly, focusing on the mirror in the sun visor.

“You know something?” he asked as the car pulled out of the carpark.

“It’s not my place Jackson” she replied and the rest of the car ride to Beacon Hills was in silence.

**

Brad woke up with a headache, but he was alive! Chris didn’t kill him to save the world even though he did feel like death. Which was kind of funny given he had been dead and it felt like . . , well nothing. He would of shook his head at the thought but the headache felt like it was tearing his head open.

He stretched as he sat up in the bed and felt faint, collapsing back onto the bed with a crunch and a few moments later Chris entered the room with a glass of water which he sat next to the bed.

“I’m not dead”

“No, you seem immune to death” Chris said with a firm tone which was given away by the emotion that was barely hidden underneath it.

“I’m sorry”

“You’re always saying that” Chris lectured “We’re a team, a pack, you don’t go on suicide missions across the state without us got it. Next time” he stopped mid-sentence “Get some rest”

“What about Carrie, and Allison, oh and the twins?” he tried to sit up but his body painfully disagreed with that idea.

“They’re fine, Carrie’s watching a movie with Allison in the lounge and the twins, Danny and Lydia are on a double date and you’re grounded”

“You can’t ground me” Brad huffed despite lying half dead on the bed and Chris narrowed his eyes “I’m the alpha and I can do as I please thank you very much”

“Am I still an Alpha?”

“No, when we stopped Jennifer the power transferred back to Scott. Turns out a wolf can’t steal a true alpha’s spark but she was able to “borrow” it, but once she was gone it return to its rightful owner” Chris explained and it made Brad’s head hurt even more but at least he didn’t need to feel guilty and Scott was okay.

“Stiles managed to defeat her in his mind and forced her out by shutting the door he opened and Derek and Isaac caught her, and the pill I gave you drove her out of your body. We’re going to bury her next to the Nemeton where hopefully she’ll cause no more trouble”

**  
Derek opened the door to the loft and the Whittemores came in and for a second Derek wondered how his life got to the point that not only Jackson, their spoilt pain in the ass adopted son was in his loft but also his parents.

They sat awkwardly around the Italian table as Peter sat on the stairs.

“So why are you here?” Derek asked

Mr Whittemore glared at him and turned to his wife “Honey, we shouldn’t be here, not with these monsters” causing Derek to growl “My point exactly honey” he added, shuffling uncomfortably

“We’re here” she said with no hint of emotion behind her calm tone “because it’s time the truth was lay bare on the table before us” And Jackson bit his lip, just confused as Derek and Peter where.

“Is this because you’re the Desert Wolf?” he asked and Derek looked up “Desert Wolf?”

“Yes, Desert Wolf, does that ring any bells to you?” she asked, looking up to Peter who stared back blankly “About 17 years ago I was the most feared wolf in Beacon Hills, your Mother, Talia tried to help me gain control of my animal side but I didn’t want to, it was thrilling, being the talk of nightmares”

“You” Derek scoffed and Mrs Whittemore just smiled as she shifted and Derek paled and sunk into his seat as he looked at demonic face, which was even dark and scary than Deucalions. With nothing more, she shifted back into peaceful human face and smiled again.

“Yes, but one night a stupid affair with a wolf, a pathetic worm of a wolf” she spat out, glancing up at Peter who had started to stand on the stairs “I got pregnant and we were over joyed but then the doctor at the hospital told us the news, see humans can’t have a werewolf baby but werewolves can have a human baby and that’s what my baby was, my beautiful baby. He couldn’t stand it, and wanted me to kill my baby so we could try again, so he could have his beta child but I wouldn’t. So as my human partner drove me to the hospital that night, he attacked the car. He tried to kill us, he killed Freddy and your mother saved us and dragged us to the hospital. Once we were safe she vowed to keep us safe by removing the memories but I couldn’t risk it. I got my trusted lawyer, D.M Whittemore to fake my death certificate, it was easily enough to do really and then I came back as Mrs Whittemore, adoptive parents to Jackson”

Jackson stared at her for a second and tears ran down her face “Oh Jackson, I was so worried the truth would kill you, I had to keep you safe but I never thought it would hurt you like it did” and she pulled him into a hug.

‘Wait, so you’re my real mother” he asked

“Yes”

“And I’m his real father” Peter said awkwardly from the corner.

“Only biologically” she spat “you wanted him dead” she fumed and she started to shift again but Mr Whittemore put his hand on her shoulder “Honey, you’re anchor” She smiled as she looked in Jacksons eyes “Oh sweetie, all this time I’ve loved you so much and I’ve felt you slip away and I was so scared, I wasn’t sure what to do. I just need you to know I always love you, always have, always will”

“You’re my nephew” Derek said slowly and then Derek was hugging him and apologising and good lord, too much family discovery in half an hour for Jackson to focus on but Cora was smiling from the corner and Peter had disappeared, most likely wisely given the fact Jackson could still sense the hate radiating from his mother. His real mother. 

**

“So, you’re adoptive dad was your mums emissary slash lawyer who helped faked her death so she could hide you from Peter because you’re Peter’s son but you’re not a wolf and the woman who you thought was your adoptive mother is actually you’re real mother and is actually a really powerful wolf that can kick some serious ass and now Derek wants to get to know you despite the fact he hated your guts because deep down Derek isn’t really a sourpuss and Lydia knew all this because Peter made her listen to his dead mothers claw because shes a banshee while Scott is now trying to be a better Alpha than Derek and we're trusting the evil twins because they're currently bonking Lydia and Danny and Chris is still looking after Brad and Carrie and we're all still ignoring the fact that Allison and Isaac are so together and lastly a new girl just started at Beacon Hills who has a crush on Scott and is also conveniently a supernatural creature, which we all know, even me the human and Scott still hasn't worked out, on both accounts?” he sighed as he finished his rant and reached for the orange Gatorade on the ground.

Jackson cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders “Yeah, something like that, anyway are we talking or making out?”

Stiles pretended to think for a moment as they looked out over the hell hole that was Beacon Hills before he pulled Jackson in for a kiss.

“Mr Whittemore, I think you were easier to understand when you were just the asshole jock” Stiles mocked complained as Jackson started to tug his shirt off.


End file.
